Mùltiverso DxD
by Dark R-Evolucion
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Rizevim, nuestro joven protagonista, Hyoudou Issei, es dejado de lado por las chicas que una vez amo, descubrirá un secreto sobre su linaje que lo llevara a enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos y superar nuevos retos. Te invito a descubrir las nuevas aventuras de nuestro joven Híbrido. (Fusión de varios animes). (Pausada)
1. El comienzo de todo: La Traiciòn

**Antes de comenzar desde ya digo que el capitulo es largo, es mi primera historia y que mejor que hacerla de High School DXD.**

 **High School DXD no me pertenece, ni Tokyo ghoul, ni ninguno de las otras franquisias que se mesclaran mas adelante.**

 **Ahora comencemos.**

CAPITULO-1: el comienzo de todo: La traición.

 **Pov Issei**.

Un año ha pasado desde mi muerte a manos de Raynare y todavía no me podía perdonar a ver dejado que muriera, a menudo tenia pesadillas con ese trágico día porque ella siempre será mi primer amor, pero aun que ella me hubiera matado yo nunca la culpe ella solo seguía ordenes y de no ser por ella no hubiera conocido a Rias Gremory ni a ninguna de las chicas que tanto amo y que me juraron amor eterno, creí que la podía olvidar y no me equivoque, pero gracias a Rias pude sobre llevar su muerte.

Recuerdo todas las batalles que hemos tenido hasta ahora como la batalla contra Sairaorg, Kokabiel, Loki, Cao Cao, Valí Lucifer (actual Hakuryuukou) etc.

Pero mi logro más grande fue mi victoria contra Raiser Phoenix para liberar a Rias de su compromiso.

Después de la guerra y la ¨muerte¨ de Rizevim Livan Lucifer (el descendiente del Lucifer original) fue derrotado y ¨asesinado¨ por mi persona y Valí, los Dragones malignos tales como Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka, etc. Todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de su paradero. La guerra acabo con la victoria de las 3 facciones las cuales se avían aliado a las demás facciones, tales como la nórdica, yokai, etc.

Pero bueno vengamos al presente, en la actualidad soy novio de Rias Gremory la mujer que me salvo y a la que amo, el actual **[Sekiryuutei]** portador de la loginus **[Boosted Gear]** compañero de Ddraig el Dragón emperador rojo de la dominación, tengo 18 años estoy en el último año de la academia en mi último trimestre para graduarme y irme a la universidad con mis amadas.

Rias ya se graduó y se fue a la universidad de kuoh junto a su reina y mejor amiga/rival Akeno Himejima la sacerdotisa del rayo y mi otro amor, yo por otro lado sigo siendo novio de Rias pero se me a echo muy difícil verla por los estudios y que la universidad se traslado de ubicación temporalmente por remodelaciones, y ahora queda a una hora en vehículo, pero hoy voy a verla por que salgo temprano de la academia y la quiero sorprender, mi plan es invitarla a una cita y cuando acabe la llevare a un lugar MUY especial y le pediré que se case conmigo, ya tengo el anillo solo falta pedírselo.

Ahora estoy en mi salón esperando que suene la campana, luego de un rato por fin suena y tío salgo como alma que lleva el Diablo llego a casa, y cambio mi uniforme y me pongo unos pantalones vaqueros color negro semi ajustados con unos zapatos negros, playera blanca de cuello ¨V¨ manga corta y por encima un chaleco negro de mangas hasta debajo de los codos con guantes sin dedos. Salí de la casa para montarme en la motocicleta que Azazel me regalo por mi cumpleaños 18, luego me pongo el casco y me hago camino a la universidad.

Llego a la universidad y los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo espere un rato pero no veía ni a Rias ni tampoco a Akeno. Vi a una chica castaña de unos 19 muy bonita y le pregunto si conocía a Rias Gremory.

-Estas de broma quien no conoce a las chicas más hermosas de todo kuoh- me respondió ella.

-así que las conoces entonces me puedes decir ¿cuál es su salón?- le volví a preguntar.

-claro pero que asuntos tiene con ¿Rias-san?- ahora ella es quien pregunta.

-Digamos que somos íntimos ahora dime ¿Cuál es su salón?-le conteste/pregunte.

-Claro, es aquel que esta al fondo del pasillo el que dice 1-B- me indico ella.

-Gracias- le agradecí con una sincera sonrisa que hiso que ella se sonrojara.

Llegando al salón en donde se encontraban, escuche dos voces hablar una era masculina y la otra femenina pero no cualquier voz era la de Rias pero lo que escuche fue lo que me sorprendió.

-Entonces me darás la oportunidad de ser tu novio-hablo una voz masculina.

-Acepto des pues de todo llevamos saliendo un mes ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso-la voz de Rias fue la que hablo.

Cuando escuche eso mire por una abertura que tenia la puerta, para ver a una chica de unos 19 años de figura muy voluptuosa con pechos copa ¨D¨ de ojos color azul verdoso con un sedoso cabello carmesí que se estaba besando con un joven de unos 20 años cabello negro muy apuesto, y la pelirroja no era otra más que Rias.

 **Pov normal.**

El Cataño sintió que algo en su pecho se agrietaba causándole mucho dolor en su pecho.

-Entonces señorita Rias ¿quisiera ir a una cita conmigo?-pregunto en sujeto.

-Por supuesto-le contesto ella.

El castaño sin saber que a ser se puso el casco para irse, pero se quedo petrificado cuando la puerta se abrió para que salieran Rias y ese sujeto pasando junto al castaño dirigiéndose para la salida, pero antes de poder continuar el castaño tomo a Rias por el brazo causando que esta se voltee a mirarlo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto ella.

-…-el no hablaba.

-Perdón pero usted me está asiendo perder mi tiempo y el de mi lindo novio- le dijo para después soltarse bruscamente del agarre del castaño.

Esto causo que el castaño soltara unas cuantas lagrimas debajo del casco por que Rias solo usaba el termino ¨lindo novio¨ o ¨mi lindo Ise¨ con él, y oír que ella se refería a alguien más causo que su se rasgara más aun.

Des pues de eso el castaño se dirigió a su motocicleta para emprender el viaje a su casa.

Para cuando llego a su casa avían pasado unos minutos de a ver oscurecido, estando frente a la puerta alcanzo a escuchar, algo que lo termino de romper.

-¿Cómo crees que les está yendo a Asia, Xenovia y Rossweisse con sus novios?- pregunto la voz de Irina.

-Sinceramente creo que les está yendo bien- respondió la voz alegre de Ravel.

-Y ¿tú con tu relación Irina-sempai?- ahora le pregunto Koneko.

-Yo pues no tengo ninguna relación, te recuerdo que soy un ángel esos pensamientos me harían caer pero si hay un chico lindo que me gusta- le respondió Irina.

-Ya veo, y tu Koneko-chan ¿no tienes una relación?- ahora le preguntaron a Koneko.

-No la verdad nunca me interesaron- le respondió ella con su clásico porte serio.

-Somos igual-le menciono Ravel.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- le pregunto Koneko.

-Pues a que no estás interesada en una relación- fue lo que Ravel contesto.

-Es solo que todos los hombre se fijan en el físico- comento Irina- todos son iguales no les interesan los sentimientos solo el físico, aun no he conocido a uno solo que me quiera por quién soy y no por lo que tengo- termino de decir.

-Tienes toda la razón- le contestaron todas las demás.

Pero detrás de la puerta no sabían que cierto castaño las escuchaba y su corazón cada vez estaba más roto. Sin pensarlo más el castaño se fue corriendo de ahí.

 **Pov Ravel** / **momentos antes.**

Estábamos en la sala de la casa Koneko, Irina y yo hablando de cosas triviales hasta que seme ocurrió preguntar.

-Creen que ¿está bien lo que asemos?- fui yo quien pregunto.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Ise-kun?-pregunto Irina a lo que yo solo asiento- no lo sé pero según Rias no hay ningún problema y yo le creo después de todo tenemos toda la eternidad para estar con él- fue lo que me contesto.

-No me refería a eso digo ¿que si creen que está bien salir con otros chicos sin decirle nada?- volví a preguntar.

-No, pero la próxima vez que lo veamos por qué no le decimos- sugirió Koneko.

-Eso sería lo mejor yo no lo quisiera lastimar por un simple capricho- esta vez hable yo.

-Si, entonces está decidido la próxima vez que lo veamos se lo decimos- confirmo Koneko.

-¨aun recuerdo lo que nos llego a ser esto mi pensamiento recordando lo que Rias nos propuso.

 **Flash back.**

Estaban las chicas (ósea Asia, Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia y Akeno) en la habitación de Rias platicando de cosas triviales hasta que a Rias dijo algo que todas pensaron pero no tenían el valor de decir.

-Chicas tengo algo que decirles- lo dice de forma seria- ya no siento nada por Issei… y las comprendo si, creen que soy una tonta… pero mis sentimientos no son de amor… al menos no como yo lo creí… y… entiendo si no quieren- Rias iba a continuar pero la interrumpieron.

-Rias… nosotras también sabemos lo que sientes… no sabíamos cómo decirlo pero… nosotras dejamos de sentir amor por Issei- quien hablo fue Akeno.

-Pero no teníamos el valor para decirlo- ahora fue Asia.

-Hace una semana comencé a sentirme atraída a un chico de mi salón- ahora fue Koneko- pero no sé cómo acercarme.

-Yo también siento lo mismo por un profesor de historia- siguió Rossweisse.

-Entonces todas sentimos lo mismo- todas asintieron a lo dicho por Rias.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían era que cierto castaño escucho todo detrás de la puerta.

 **Fin del flash back.**

-¨Así fue como lo decidimos¨- fue mi pensamiento.

-¿Cómo crees que les está yendo a Asia, Xenovia y a Rossweisse con sus novios?- pregunto Irina.

 **Pov normal/actualidad.**

El castaño después de correr llego a un parque y no paraba de preguntarse ¿Qué avía hecho mal? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿Será que todos los sentimientos que ellas tenían por mi eran solo mentiras? ¿Será que solo me mintieron?

-¿Que fue lo que hice mal?- se preguntaba mientras lloraba a lágrima suelta.

-[tranquilo socio tu no hiciste nada malo]-le hablaba Ddraig desde la **[Boosted Gear]**.

-Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme así yo… las amaba…. Les entregue mi vida, les di todo de mi…..solo para que me lo paguen así-decía el castaño entre lagrimas.

En ese momento una voz se escucho.

-Que patético llorando por personas que al igual que yo te mintieron, y te usaron para luego desecharte y al final traicionarte- le insultaba una voz femenina desde una banca que está enfrente de el- al final no has aprendido nada.

Cuando el levanto la vista para ver quien le hablaba quedo petrificado pues esa voz le pertenecía a alguien que él no esperaba volver a ver, la voz era de su primera novia…su primer amor…su primera traición… su…asesina.

-r… Ra…..Raynare…i…imposible t…tu estas muerta- le dijo con demasiada impresión a la mujer que estaba delante de él.

-Si, si lo estoy, pero aun así aquí estoy- le decía ella mientras se le acercaba.

-Y…que… ¿qué quieres?

-Nada en especial- le decía con un tono de malicia en su voz.

-¿Y como estas aquí?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Eso ni yo lo sé-le contesto ella.

-Antes que nada te quiero a ser una ¿pregunta?- le comentaba el castaño.

-Adelante.

-Nunca pensaste que ¿lo nuestro si podía funcional?- le pregunto él.

-Creo que ahora que lo dices…NO como iba a funcional si tú me dejaste morir a manos de esa perra pelirroja como crees que hubiera funcionado- le recrimino ella.

-Yo te deje morir, pero si en ese momento yo te hubiera salvado ¿qué abrías cambiado? Que me garantizaba que tú hubieras cambiado. Además te recuerdo que tú me mataste y luego mataste a Asia.

-…- ella solo guardo silencio.

-Lo vez no hubieras cambiado, por eso ahora te hago esa pregunta ¿si yo te hubiera salvado tú crees que lo nuestro si hubiera funcionado? Aunque de cierta forma te tengo que agradecer.

-Por… ¿porque me tienes que agradecer?- le pregunto ella con duda.

-Porque si no fuera por ti, yo no hubiera conocido a Rias ni a Asia, seguiría siendo el degenerado pervertido que era antes, pero ese pervertido que conociste murió hoy.

-Aun cuando gracias a mi sufriste todo eso, aun cuando fue por mí que ahora estas así, aun cuando sufriste todo este tiempo batalla tras batalla por culpa mía por a verte asesinado ¿Por qué?

-Porque esos días no solo sufrí también fueron los mejores de mi vida por eso te lo agradezco.

-Issei…yo.

-no tienes que decir nada, solo seguías ordenes.

-sabes aun hay algo que no te pude dar cuando estaba viva- le menciono ella.

-¿y qué es?-le pregunto el parándose de la banca.

-Esto….-Raynare se volteo de golpe, encarando a Issei para darle un apasionado y picante beso.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa pero no tardo en corresponderlo, fue un apasionado beso de unos 30 segundos cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

Ese fue…el mejor beso que he tenido- fue lo que ella le dijo para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar- ahora que lo dices sí creo que lo nuestro pudo a ver funcionado- siguió caminado hasta que su figura se hiso transparente y desapareció como si fuera un fantasma.

El castaño solo se quedo viendo el lugar donde se esfumo Raynare, al momento sintió que le dolía el pecho, pero el dolor que sentía era real pero ¿Cómo ese dolor era real? Al instante cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

-Cof Cof Cof- el estaba tosiendo se coloco su mano en la boca para parar, cuando por fin paro de toser se miro su mano para ver su propia sangre- que… es… esto ¿qué me está pasando?- se preguntaba así mismo.

-[Compañero estas teniendo la enfermedad conocida como **[La Caída Del Dragón]** es una enfermedad que nosotros los dragones sufrimos cuando somos traicionados por nuestras parejas, o cuando un profundo amor no es correspondido pero la enfermedad es peor cuando son más de una pareja como en tu caso, calculo que te quedan 10 años pero la enfermedad empeora entre más grande sea tu amor]- explico en dragón.

-Quieres decir que ¿mi amor por ellas me está matado?- pregunto el castaño de manera irónica.

-[Veo que ya lo comprendiste].

-Pero cómo es que los dragones tenemos… Cof Cof…. ¿Esta debilidad?- pregunto el castaño.

-[Es muy simple nosotros los dragones somos seres de poder puro, y cuando sufrimos una traición nuestro poder se vuelve en nuestra contra, y como nosotros los dragones estamos hechos de puro poder no es difícil entender, por esa razón la gran mayoría de los dragones siempre están solos, por el miedo a sufrir de esta enfermedad]- explico el Dragón a su portador-[pero existe una cura].

-Y ¿cuál es?- pregunto curioso el castaño.

-[Consiste en un ritual de purificación para desacerté de tus sentimientos por ellas]-le explica el dragón.

-Por un lado puedo tomarlo y salvar mi vida, pero ahora ¿qué motivo para vivir me queda? Y si decido dejar que esta enfermedad acabe con mi vida y dejar que ellas tengan la culpa de mi muerte eso es muy tentativo- se cuestionaba a si mismo porque decisión tomar.

-[Compañero no me digas que te dejaras morir]- le pregunto preocupado el dragón.

-Dime un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo.

-[No todas te han traicionado, que hay de la semi caído]- le menciono el dragón.

-Tú crees que Akeno todavía me ame, aun si es a si todavía tengo 10 años para pensarlo así que no hay prisa, pero dime ¿cuántos dragones han hecho el ritual?- le pregunto el castaño.

-[…Hasta ahora ninguno…]-fue su respuesta.

-¿Por qué ningún dragón ha hecho el ritual hasta ahora?- le volvió a preguntar.

-[¿Porque ninguno tenía un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo, y porque su orgullo es demasiado grande?]- explico el dragón.

-Veré si me quedan motivos los cuales vivir y de igual manera me quedan 10 años para encontrarlos.

-[Bien compañero].

 **Mañana siguiente:**

El castaño se despierta pero una sensación de desagrado se preguntara ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta es muy simple amaneció en su cama rodeado por las chicas como de costumbre solo que el ya sabía la verdad.

-¨ _cuanto_ _tiempo_ _seguirán con esta falsa_ … _creo que mejor me voy antes de que despierten_ ¨-fue lo que él pensó antes de levantarse con todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no despertar a ninguna de ellas.

Igual hoy era sábado así que no se levantarían hasta más tarde así que no hay de qué preocuparse el igual tenía algo que a ser y no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo así que abajo a la cocina se preparo unas tostadas con huevos y tocinos para vestirse con ayuda de un círculo mágico que aprendió a ser en el tiempo que las chicas lo han estado abandonando luego aparece otro circulo que lo transporta al...

 **Inframundo/castillo Gremory.**

El castaño aparece de un círculo mágico en el despacho del castillo Gremory.

-Issei-san veo que llega temprano- le decía una mail de excelente figura con senos copa ¨D¨ de cabello plateado vestida con un uniforme de mail francesa- Sirzechs-sama lo atenderá en su oficina.

-Buenos días Grayfia, y no hace falta tantos modales sabes que me puedes llamar solo Issei- le saludaba el castaño para seguirla.

-Bien Issei-san ya llegamos- dijo ella enfrente de una puerta.

-Gracias, Grayfia- agradeció el para entrar junto con la maid a la oficina.

-Buenos días Ise-kun, que te trae tan temprano por aquí- le hablo un hombre de unos 20 años de cabellera carmesí larga y vestía una túnica con hombreras doradas, este hombre era Sirzechs Lucifer el hermano mayor de Rias Y el actual rey demonio Lucifer conocido como el Satán rojo.

-Como que, qué hago aquí si fuiste tú quien me llamo diciendo que era importante, y ¿para qué me pediste que viniera?- pregunto con duda el castaño.

-Bueno sobre eso… el consejo de ancianos a decidido que ahora serás un demonio de clase suprema por tus logros en la guerra, ahora podrás tener tu propia nobleza y un territorio en el inframundo, y podrás fundar tu propio clan- le notificaba Sirzechs- tienes que ir con Ajuka a que te de tu juego de **[EVIL PIECE]**.

-Felicidades Issei-san- le felicito Grayfia.

-Gracias pero Sirzechs-sama y Grayfia, entonces sin más me retiro.

Luego de eso el ase aparecer un círculo mágico para transportarse al castillo de Ajuka.

 **Inframundo/mansión de Belcebú.**

De un círculo mágico salió el castaño.

-Oh, Issei-san que puedo a ser por ti- le pregunto un hombre joven de unos 20 años de cabello verde claro que vestía una túnica de color verde oscuro con bordados en dorado, este hombre era Ajuka Belcebú, el actual rey demonio Belcebú.

-Buenos días Ajuka vengo a que me des mi juego de **[EVIL PIECE]** \- le contesto el castaño.

-Ah, a si que ya te ¿hicieron demonio de clase suprema?- le pregunto él.

-¿Ya lo sabías?-le pregunto el castaño.

-No pero lo sospechaba, y por la cara que tienes supongo que ya te dieron a escoger tu territorio también- el castaño solo asiente- bien ahora a lo que venias, necesito que hagas una esfera de tu poder del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto- a sí mismo el castaño creó una esfera de su poder la esfera era de calor carmesí- bien ahora espera aquí un momento.

-¿Como cuánto tiempo?- pregunto el castaño.

-Unas 4 horas- le contesto él.

-Tanto así.

-Si.

-Entonces en ese tiempo voy al bosque de los familiares.

-muy bien.

Y así sin más el castaño se va en un círculo mágico.

 **Bosque de los familiares.**

-[Compañero te recomiendo que salgamos rápido de aquí]- le dijo Ddraig con una voz temerosa.

-¿Qué por qué?- le pregunto el castaño.

-[Por que si no lo haces morirás, siento la presencia de ella y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella nos perciba].

-¿A quién te refieres?- volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-¡GRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-Q-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto el castaño con un leve temor.

-[MALDICION, YA ESTA AQUÍ COMPAÑERO PREPARATE PARA HUIR SI NO QUIERES MORIR- advirtió Ddraig a su portador.

-A que te re…- no pudo terminal, debido a que una enorme cola de color azul lo golpeo mandándolo a volar a unos 50 metros dejando un rastro de destrucción por donde paso su cuerpo.

-¡DDRAIG!- grito una dragona occidental de color azul oscuro por arriba y por abajo entre azul celeste y blanco, la dragona media entre 15 y 20 metros de grande, dos cuernos atrás de donde deberían estar sus orejas y dos más pequeños adelante todos de color blanco, con enormes garras afiladas como navajas de igual color, con unos colmillos igual de afilados y blancos como perlas, y dos enormes alas azul marino y membrana azul pálido, y ojos violetas con la pupila rasgada y una mirada asesina dirigía asía el castaño, que apenas salía de los escombros de arboles, con línea de sangre bajando desde su cabeza pasando por su ojo derecho que lo tenían cerrado hasta que caía por su barbilla hasta el suelo. Y más sangre de su brazo derecho.

-Q-Que…d-demonios…fue…eso- dijo entrecortadamente el castaño mirando a la dragona.

-[Compañero ella es la reina dragona del caos Tiamat, la reina dragona más fuerte. Y me odio como nadie]- explico el dragón.

-¿Y porque me ataco?- interrogo el castaño.

-[Porque eres mi portador, y como te dije me odio como nadie]- le contesto el dragón.

-¿Y por qué te odia tanto?

-[Prefiero no hablar de eso]

-Entonces moriré por tu ¡MALDITA CULPA!- le reclamo el castaño.

-[Si pero de todos modos la enfermedad del dragón te hubiera matado]

-PERO ESE NO ES EL MALDITO CASO… ah…si moriré no moriré como un cobarde- declaro para luego comenzar a desprender su aura carmesí.

-[A si se habla compañero, ahora mostrémosle a esta dragona quien es el que manda]

 **-[Boosted Gear] [Balance Breaker] [Scale Mail]-** dijeron el castaño y el dragón al unisonó materializando la armadura del **[Balance Breaker]** del **[Boosted Gear].**

 **-[Boost]** \- sonó la vos de Ddraig desde la **[Boosted Gear]** aumentando el poder del castaño.

-A sí que estás listo para morir Ddraig- le hablo la dragona.

-NO SE QUE PROBLEMA TIENES CON DDRAIG PERO YO NO…- no pudo terminal porque tuvo que esquivar un colazo de la dragona.

-A mi no me grites pequeña larva- le reclamo/insulto la dragona.

-Rayos- se quejo el castaño en el aire con sus alas extendidas.

La dragona sin perder el tiempo le escupió una enorme bola de fuego mientras este seguía en el aire, el castaño sin poder esquivarla se cubrió con sus brazos en X, recibiendo de lleno el ataque mandándolo a otros 50 metros por el bosque.

-E-Eso…si…dolió- se quejo del castaño mientras salía de los escombros sin la armadura del brazo derecho y la mitad del casco con el resto de la armadura bastante agrietada- creo que es hora de subir de nivel.

 **-[Boost]** \- fue el segundo aumento.

- **[promoción]** **[reina]** \- se promociono el castaño activando su armadura de **[Balance Breaker]**

-Ahora si vas enserio gusano- le volvió insultar la dragona.

En ese momento el castaño uso sus propulsores para salir a toda velocidad a propinarle un poderoso golpe en el abdomen a la dragona causando que se doblara sobándose el estomago por la falta de aire, pero cuando hiso eso el castaño le propino otro golpe en el mentón a la dragona causando que esta callera al suelo.

 **\- [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]… [Transfer]… [Dragon shop]**

De la mano del castaño salió un poderoso disparo de energía que impacto contra la dragona creando una explosión que destruyo parte del bosque. Cuando el castaño creyó haber ganado se escucho la risa de la dragona desde adentro del humo.

-jajaja Larva veo que te sabes algunos trucos, pero eso no será suficiente para ganarme- en ese instante el castaño recibe un zarpazo de la dragona destruyendo el abdomen del lado derecho de la armadura, pero no termino ay, lo tomo con la otra mano como si fuera un juguete estrellándolo varias veces contra el suelo, dejándolo enterrado en el mismo, para luego subir al cielo usando sus alas mientras miraba asía abajo y caer con mucha fuerza sobre sus patas traseras encima del hoyo donde se encontraba enterrado el castaño, aplastándolo y hundiéndolo mas en el suelo, para volver a elevarse en el aire.

- **[Flama del caos]** \- rugió la dragona para escupir un torrente de fuego azul que impacta en el hoyo donde se encuentra el castaño, el fuego se extiende unos 500 metros a la redonda, dejando todo a su paso hecho cenizas- eso fue todo- dijo ella para irse volando dejando todo hecho cenizas.

Tres horas después. En el suelo podemos ver a un castaño hecho polvo salir de un hoyo en la tierra arrastrándose a duras penas. Sin la parte superior de su ropa y la pierna derecha de su pantalón hasta la rodilla y sin zapato mientras una gran cantidad de sangre abajaba de su cabeza por su ojo derecho y uniéndose con la que salía de su boca, mientras su brazo izquierdo lo tenía negro y chamuscado junto con parte de su espalda y en la parta derecha del abdomen tres marcas de garras le asían una gran herida que le estaba sangrando y de su hombro derecho salía más sangre cubriéndole el brazo. Este termino de salir para voltearse a mirar el rojo cielo del inframundo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cof…Cof…Cof…v-valla q-que n-nos dieron una p-paliza- dijo el castaño mirando al cielo mientras tocia sangre.

-[Ese último ataque de no a ver promovido a la **[Torre gales draconiana]** no la hubiéramos contado y aun a si la armadura más fuerte fue destruida como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, ese ataque es sumamente aterrador]- hablo el dragón con cierto alivio.

-Ya veo porque es la Reyna dragona más fuerte, pero ¿sabes Ddraig esto me ha enseñado algo?- menciono el castaño ya habiendo recuperado el aliento.

-[¿Que aprendiste?]- pregunto el dragón con cierta curiosidad por lo que dijera el castaño.

-Que aun somos muy débiles, esto solo ase que me den ganas de volverla a enfrentar, pero antes de eso me haré más fuerte- le contesto el castaño con determinación.

-[Eso me alegra, pero salgamos de aquí antes que pierdas más sangre]- recomendó el dragón.

 **Mansión Belcebú.**

En medio de la sala de la mansión aparece un círculo mágico.

-Oh, Issei-kun veo que ya …- el maou no pudo continuar por ver como sale un maltrecho castaño del circulo- y a ti qué demonios te paso- le pregunto el maou algo preocupado por el mal estado del joven.

-Luego te cuento, pero primero ayúdame a sanar mis heridas- se quejo el castaño.

Luego de un rato se podía apreciar ver a un castaño sin camisa con el abdomen enrollado por una venda que subía por su hombro izquierdo cubriendo todo el brazo hasta la mano, este se encontraba con una venda que lo sostenía desde el cuello y otra venda desde su hombro derecho hasta su codo.

-Seguro que estas bien- le cuestiono el maou.

-Si, si ahora supongo que ya terminaste con mis **[EVIL PIECE].**

-Si ya las termine, pero se me complico, porque tenía una pequeña cantidad de energía sacra, ¿sabes porque tu energía tenia energía sacra?- pregunto el maou con interés en la respuesta.

-¿Energía sacra? No tengo la más mínima idea del porque- le respondió.

-Bueno no importa, aquí tienes tus propias **[EVIL PIECE]-** dijo el maou para entregarle una caja de color negro con un grabado de un dragón de color rojo en la tapa de la caja, el maou abrió la caja demostrando un juego de piezas de ajedrez de color negro con grabados en dorado, pero una pieza resaltaba entre las demás y era la de rey, esta tenía una cabeza de dragón y dos alas salían de su espalda, una era de plumas blancas y la otra era de murciélago eso el castaño lo noto.

-Ajuka-sama ¿Por qué esta de aquí tiene cabeza de dragón y un ala de demonio y otra de ángel?- pregunto curioso el castaño.

-De eso ni yo tengo idea pero no creo que sea importante- le respondió el maou.

-Si tu lo dices- y así sin más el castaño tomo la pieza de rey y la coloco en su pecho, al momento su pecho brillo en un circulo de luz rojo con bordes forados, la pieza se hundió en su pecho y este dejo de brillar y cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre, al momento de que un circulo de color negro agrietado que por alguna razón se le hiso muy conocido al maou, cuando este círculo se rompió 5 alas de murciélago salían de su espalda del lado derecho, y 5 más de el izquierdo pero a diferencia de las de murciélago estas eran de hermosas plumas blancas con tonos doraros con un halo rojo y en medio una llama dorada, y 2 alas mas de dragón, el castaño dejo de escupir sangre al momento cuando el circulo se rompió.

-Q-que… carajos f-fue… eso- pregunto el castaño recuperando el aliento.

-No lose pero lo investigare, pero ese círculo claramente era de sello pero por algún motivo se me hiso muy… familiar- dijo recordando algo- de todos modos yo lo investigo y luego te aviso.

-Pero ahora ¿por qué tengo alas de ángel en mi espalda?- lo pregunto viendo las alas que estaban en su espalda.

-Tengo que investigarlo, mientras tanto ve y descansa, aunque hayas sanado partes de tus heridas aun no sanan por completo, pero intenta mantener esto en secreto puede que cause problemas- recomendó el maou a lo que el castaño le hiso caso y se fue después de guardar sus alas en un círculo mágico que creó el maou.

Luego de que el castaño se fuera el maou hace aparecer un círculo de comunicación en su oreja.

-…hola Sirzechs… tenemos que hablar… si es sobre las **[EVIL PIECE]** de Issei… no, esto es algo que te tengo que decir de frente… es de suma importancia… ok voy para a ya.

 **Residencia Hyoudou habitación de Issei.**

El castaño aparece de un círculo mágico un su habitación solo para caer rendido en su cama.

-[Compañero ese círculo era un sello pero no cualquier sello era el sello de Lucifer]- habla Ddraig.

-Quieres decir ¿que Sirzechs fue quien me puso ese sello?- pregunto incrédulo.

-[No aunque él es el actual Lucifer, su círculo sigue siendo el de la familia Gremory eso no cambiaria, pero ese sello era antiguo, diría que tiene tu misma edad, pero desde que se rompió note un cambio considerablemente grande en ti]- explico el dragón.

-¿Qué tipo de cambios?- pregunto el castaño con curiosidad.

-[El que tus reservas mágicas se han multiplicado exponencialmente, también noto energía sacra y demoniaca en partes iguales, pero no sé porque pero ahora eres un hibrido de ángel, demonio y dragón, y tu fuerza física también pero en menor medida]- explico el dragón- [Y tu regeneración física también se duplico]- termino de decir el dragón.

-Eso es muy bueno, pero porque siento que viene un ¨pero¨- hablo el castaño.

-[Pero]

-Lo sabía.

-[También tu sangre y ADN cambio a uno que solo he notado en muy pocas personas]

-¿Qué personas?- pregunto el castaño.

-  
[Rizevim, Valí, y]- el dragón hiso una breve pausa-[El Lucifer original]- esto dejo helado al castaño.

-…- el castaño guardo silencio.

-[Solo coinciden en una cosa]

-Que todos son de la sangre Lucifer- termino la frase el castaño- pero ¿como mi sangre es la de un Lucifer si mis padres son humanos?

-[No lo sé pero créeme que lo averiguare, por ahora descansa que mañana tienes que ir a la academia]

Y a si el castaño no tardo mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo hasta el día siguiente.

 **Sueño de Ise.**

 _Se podía ver a una mujer castaña dando a luz, junto a un hombre de cabello largo de color negro fornido y de ojos rojos como la sangre, este hombre era el esposo de esa mujer, y quien estaba dando la mujer la felicidad y la dicha de ser madre, esa mujer no pudo estar más feliz en ese momento, fue entonces que se escucho el llanto de un bebe, ese bebe era el fruto del amor que ese hombre y esa mujer se tenían el uno al otro._

 _-¿Que nombre quieres que tenga?- le pregunto el hombre a su mujer._

 _-…Issei quiero que su nombre sea Issei- le respondió ella mientras cargaba al bebe llamado Issei- tiene tus ojos._

 _-…también mi cabello… él será especial, cuando crezca, por ahora cuida de el- le decía el hombre mientras su cuerpo se hacía transparente._

 _-Lo hare… te prometo que lo hare._

 _-También le necesitara esto- el hombre saco una esfera de color verde, se la acerco al rostro- quiero que cuides de él, no creo que haiga un mejor portador para ti- le hablo a la esfera para luego ponerla en su cuerpo, la esfera brillo para meterse dentro del pequeño bebe- antes de irme le colocare un sello para que sellara el poder que heredada de mi- en ese momento los ojos del hombre brillan de un intenso carmesí, y en el cuerpo del bebe, más específicamente en el área de su pecho aparece un circulo de color negro, que tiene tres dígitos grabados por su alrededor, el circulo luego desapareció sin dejar rastro en el bebe._

 _-Supongo que me toca a mí- menciono la mujer a lo que el hombre solo asiente- bien- de la espalda de la mujer salieron 6 pares de alas acompañadas de un halo dorado sobre su cabeza, las alas de la derecha eran de ángel de un color blanco como la nieve recién caída, mientras las de la izquierda eran de murciélago negras como la noche, eran las de un demonio, ella era una hibrida ángel/demonio, ella hiso aparecer un círculo mágico debajo del bebe, este círculo era el característico de los Lucifer. Cuando ella termino el ritual de sellacion, procedió a hablar su esposo._

 _-Aun sigues usando ese círculo mágico después de lo que te hicieron- cuestiono el hombre a su mujer._

 _-Es el círculo de mi abuelo, y aun que yo no lo quiera sigo siendo una Lucifer- le contesto ella- y me enorgullece serlo._

 _-Ya veo… mierda tienes que irte rápido- advirtió el hombre._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono._

 _-ya es tarde._

 _¡Booooooooooonnnn!_

 _En ese momento la puerta explota y deja entrar a un hombre de cabello plateado con vestiduras extravagantes y de aspecto mayor._

 _-Por fin te encuentro hija mía- les dijo el hombre a la pareja- oh, veo que me hiciste abuelo._

 _-Aléjate de mi hijo- le amenazo el padre._

 _-Oh, una bestia como tú nunca pensé que formaría una familia, y menos con mi hija bastarda._

 _-Todos ven mal a la hija de un demonio que violo a un ángel, pero no ven con los mismos ojos al demonio que la engendro- le dijo el padre con desprecio._

 _-Interesantes palabras de quien se enamoro de esa hija, tú que fuiste derrotado por dios el difunto dios, y que ahora solo te quedan unos pocos segundos para que se te acabe ese poder que durante tantos siglos reuniste para poder estar 5 años en la tierra, en este momento no puedes hacer nada._

 _-Quiero que saques a nuestro hijo de aquí- sugirió el padre a su esposa, la mujer no lo pensó dos veces y creó un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies de donde se tele transporto al mundo humano-hay que comenzar esto de una vez- dijo el padre corriendo a envestir al hombre._

 _Pero lo que paso no se lo espero cuando creyó que había asestado un golpe directo a la cara del peli plata, esto solo paso atreves de él como si fuera un fantasma._

 _-Veo que tú 5 años ya se acabaron, pero tranquilo yo cuidado de mi hija y de mi nieto siempre y cuando mi hija no haga algo que tenga que ver con mis planes, después de todo es mi única hija, mi hijo acaba de morir- menciono el hombre sin dejar de sonreír._

 _-MALDITO, fuiste capaz de asesinar a tu hijo- le maldijo el padre._

 _-El se metió en mis planes por su culpa perdí al emperador blanco- menciono el hombre sin resentimiento._

 _-RIZEVIM SI LE PONES UNA MANO ENCIMA…- el padre no pudo terminal la oración porque desapareció como fantasma._

 _-Es hora de encontrar a mi hija- dijo el hombre para desaparecer en un circulo de transporte._

 **Mañana siguiente residencia Hyoudou.**

El castaño recién despertó de su reparador sueño, y como siempre despertó rodeado de ¨sus chicas¨ el solo suspiro con resignación.

 _-Que será ese sueño-_ fue el pensamiento del castaño al despertarse sudando.

 _-[No lo sé compañero, pero lo averiguare]-_ declaro el dragón desde su mente.

-Oh, Ise-kun, ya estas despierto- le dijo Akeno que estaba junto a él desnuda.

-Creo que es momento de levantarnos- sugirió el.

-Ara Ara Ise-kun creo que hoy gane yo- lo dijo ella mientras se acercaba al castaño- por lo tanto yo me quedo con el primer beso de los buenos días- le dijo seductoramente.

Ella acerco su rostro al de el dándole un sensual beso, el castaño no demora más de un segundo en corresponderlo, asiéndolo más apasionado se separaron cuando sintieron un aura asesina junto a ellos, cuando voltearon a ver se trataba de Rias que se acababa de despertar.

-Akeno se puede saber qué es lo que le haces a ¨mi Ise¨-reclamo la pelirroja a su reina/rival.

-Ara Ara Rias ya te despertaste- le dijo la morena.

-Ah, supongo que no importa- suspiro resignada para acercarse al castaño y darle un generoso beso el cual el castaño no correspondió del todo.

-Voy a bañarme- dijo el castaño levantándose de la cama, no sin antes recibir un beso de buenos días de parte de cada una de las chicas, todos fueron igual de castos que el de Rias con la sola e sección del de Akeno.

Después de que el castaño se metiera en el baño todas se miraron las unas a las otras menos Akeno que tenía su clásica sonrisa.

-¿Todas sintieron lo que yo?- pregunto Rias a las chicas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Akeno.

-Ese beso fue… diferente-le respondió la pelirroja.

-No fue los dulces y cálidos besos que normalmente Ise-san no da- le siguió Asia.

-Era demasiado sencillo- ahora fue Xenovia.

-¿A que se refieren? yo lo sentí bien incluso mejor- opino la morena.

-No lo sé Akeno, tal vez solo sea nuestra imaginación- dijo la pelirroja para irse a baño junto al castaño.

Cuando estaba por entrar al baño el Cataño salió ya vestido con el uniforme de la academia.

-Voy para la academia- les dijo de panera indiferente, para retirarse de la habitación.

-Ok eso si fue raro- dijo Akeno.

 **Academia Kuoh minutos después.**

El castaño llego a la academia temprano encontrándose con Sona, en la entrada, esta vestía el uniforme de la uniforme de la universidad que consistía en una falda negra hasta los muslos medias largas hasta las rodillas de color negro un saco manga larga negro como el de la academia con una corbata de cualquier color, la de ella era azul celeste.

-Oh, Sona-sempai ¿que la trae por la academia?- pregunto el castaño.

-Issei-san acaso estás enfermo, estas llegando muy temprano, bueno no importa, respondiendo tu pregunta, vine porque la universidad ya fue remodelada y la graduación de los de tercero es este viernes- explico ella con su clásica pokerface.

\- Ya mi graduación es este viernes, que rápido.

-También se que en este año has entrado al top 10 de la academia- menciono ella.

-Si

-Y que tienes pensado a ser después de tu graduación- pregunto ella.

-Sobre eso fui aceptado en la universidad de kamii en Tokio, estudiare hay- le respondió el castaño.

-Simplemente increíble que alguien como tú sea aceptado en la prestigiosa universidad del distrito 20 de Tokio- alabo ella sin pender su mirada de póker- ¿ya le dijiste a Rias que te irás a Tokio?

-Sobre eso no se lo diré y espero que tu tampoco se lo digas- le dijo serio.

-¿¡Que porque?!-exclamo ella.

-O vamos Sona, tu ya deberías saber que me están engañando con humanos- le menciono él a lo que esta se sorprendió levemente.

-A sí que ya lo sabes- le dijo ella- y que harás ahora ¿las perdonaras?- pregunto ella con duda.

-Ahora me distanciare, necesito tiempo para pensar, y no sé si podre perdonarlas- le respondió el.

-Pero ¿seguirás siendo ciervo de la familia Gremory?- volvió a preguntar.

-Por el momento sigo siendo su peón pero con cierta libertad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Supongo que no te has enterado. Fui ascendido a demonio de clase suprema por mis logros en la guerra contra la brigada del caos- explico el castaño.

-Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo- menciono ella- entonces no le diré nada a Rias.

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, considéralo un cambio, yo no le digo nada a Rias y tú haces algo por mí.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti?- pregunto él.

-veras…

 **Residencia Hyoudou sábado.**

La semana paso de forma normal con excepción del viernes que al medio día fue la ceremonia de graduación y en la noche la fiesta a la cual el castaño no fue, sus padres también fueron a su graduación luego de volver de su viaje, pero se volverán a ir en un viaje de trabajo el lunes, hoy las chicas no estaban por que salieron de compras, el castaño por otro lado se está arreglando para salir a una cita sorpresa con Tsubaki la reina de Sona.

-Aun no sé como acepte esto-se preguntaba mientras recordaba.

 **Flash back.**

 _-Veras lo que quiero que hagas es ir a una cita con Tsubaki, ella ha estado algo deprimirá desde que el joven kiba-kun ha comenzado a salir con la segunda sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada, por eso te pido que salgas con ella en una cita para que ella se pueda olvidar del joven kiba-kun y pueda seguir adelante._

 _-Y si me rehusó._

 _-Pues le tendré que decir a Rias todo y ¿no queremos que eso pase verdad?- advirtió/amenazo la Sitri al castaño._

 _-O-ok lo haré, pero no prometo nada- acepto con algo de temor- la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil chantajeando a un estudiante que ironía._

 _-¿Que fue lo último que dijiste?- lo dijo con un tono sombrío._

 _-N-nada, n-no dije n-nada- le respondió tartamudeando._

 **Fin flash back.**

 _-Sona-san a veces puede llegar a dar mucho miedo aun recuerda los castigos que se llevo Saji… hasta a mi me duele el trasero de solo recordarlo, hablando de Saji como le irá en su relación con momo-san llevan un mes saliendo luego averiguo eso-_ eran los pensamientos del castaño antes de salir de su casa y irse a la casa de Tsubaki.

 **Casa de Tsubaki.**

Cierta pelinegra de cabello sedoso hasta los muslos, de piernas largas y tonificadas, con un buen trasero, y buenas caderas con senos copa ¨D¨ en si era una belleza. Iba vestida con una camiseta blanca y por encima una blusa de botones negra con mangas hasta los codos, la llevaba abierta, a juego con un guante de tela negro sin dedos en su mano izquierda, unos pantalones ajustados azules a juego con zapatos deportivos azul celeste.

-Ya estoy lista, para que querrá Sona-san que me vita a si- se lo preguntaba mirándose en el espejo- aunque mirándome bien, no me queda nada mal- se decía a si mismo mientras se seguía admirando- _me pregunto ¿si a Kiba-kun le guste esta ropa? No tengo que olvidarme de Kiba… Por otro lado Issei-kun se ha estado portando muy bien conmigo estos últimos días, se ha vuelto mucho más atractivo, ya no es la bestia pervertida que solía ser ahora es más maduro. Que estoy pensando Issei-kun es novio de Rias-sama y tiene a todas esas chicas tras sus huesos que irónico el deja de ser un pervertido justo cuando por fin cumple su sueño de ser el rey del harem. Aunque con el tal vez tenga una oportunidad ¿a él si le debe gustar esta ropa que haría si me viera así?_

Toc toc _._

Eran los sonidos de alguien tocando la puerta _._

 _-Veo que ya Sona ya está aquí-_ pensó para sí misma antes de ir a abril la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta.

-Hola Tsubaki-san…- era el castaño que no pudo continúan porque Tsubaki le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- _Que ase Hyoudou-san aquí se supone que…-_ en ese momento le llego a la mente el por qué Sona le avía pedido que se vistiera de esa forma- _Sona esta me la pagas, y ¿ahora qué aguo?_

-Tsubaki-san abra quiero pedirle algo- le hablo él desde detrás de la puerta.

-N-no estoy bien vestida- le dijo ella para excusarse.

-¿Bromea verdad? vi muy bien lo hermosa que le queda esa ropa, venga vamos a salir.

- _El dijo que me veo hermosa-_ pensó ella con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah, si no sale voy a entrar y sabes que lo hare- advirtió.

-Bien, bien ya salgo- dicho y hecho ella abrió la puerta y se sonrojo por ver como el vestía.

El castaño llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros semi ajustados, zapatos rojos deportivos, camisa a cuadros azul celeste desabotonada con una playera blanca ajustada debajo que le Asia resaltar su tonificado y bien trabajado cuerpo.

-Viste no fue tan difícil, ahora ¿quisieras salir?

Después de eso tuvieron una cita donde dos figuras los seguían a cierta distancia. Fueron al museo en el área de historia.

-Pero que aburrido, a quien se le venir a un museo en una cita- decía una de las figuras que fácilmente sería la más alta y de voz masculina, que es la voz de Saji Genshirou, el peón de Sona que estaba acompañado de su novia/compañera Momo Hakanaki otro miembro de la nobleza de Sona.

-Nada de eso Saji, Issei-kun sabe dar en el clavo a los gustos de una chica, parece que conoce bastante bien los gustos de Tsubaki-sempai- le explicaba la peli blanca mientras veía a Tsubaki que tenia estrellas en los ojos.

Después de salir del museo, se dirigieron a un restaurante que un empleado le entrego una cesta de picnic a Issei. Luego se retiraron a un parque no muy grande, donde pusieron una manta que sacaron de la cesta, mientras los dos sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Issei le daba comida en la boca, causando que esta se sonrojara, cuando terminaron de comer, se quedaron hay un rato mas a esperar que la comida les baje, Issei se acostó usando las piernas de Tsubaki como almohada, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo.

Luego de un rato, Issei se sentó al lado de Tsubaki mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Tsubaki-san tu me gustas y mucho, pero debes saber que me iré a estudiar a la universidad de kamii en Tokio el motivo por el que me voy es porque necesito estar solo- le explico el- imagino que ya sabes lo de Rias, pero estoy dispuesto a intentar que una relación contigo funcione- lo dijo en un tono melancólico viendo a Tsubaki a los ojos, ojos que mostraban mucha impresión por la recién declaración del castaño.

-Yo también estoy dispuesta a tener una relación seria contigo, también se que eres un buen hombre, y que por eso atraes a muchas chicas, y no me molestaría compartir, te iré a visitar porque eres el hombre que robo mi corazón- declaro sus sentimientos.

-Tsubaki-san… te amo- declaro el chico acercándose a la pelinegra, para propinarle un suave y tierno beso que empezó un poco bajo pero fue tomando mucha más pasión conforme los segundos pasaban hasta que se separaron lentamente con un leve hilo de saliva que unía sus labios.

Después se fueron al acuario donde Issei la llevo a ver un espectáculo de de delfines, luego del espectáculo terminara, se dirigieron a un juego de feria donde Issei le dio a jugar a Tsubaki donde perdió miserablemente, luego jugo el ganando como premio un delfín de peluche que se lo dio a Tsubaki, a lo cual ella agradece dándole un beso en la mejilla a Issei, que solo se sonrojo, luego le dice.

-No sé si lo notaste pero nos están siguiendo desde el comenzó de la cita.

-Si lo note.

-¿Te gustaría perderlos?- le pregunto en un suave susurro.

-Bien creo que será divertido.

Cuando dijo eso Issei le toma de la mano y al cruzar una esquina empiezan a correr.

-Mierda nos descubrieron- dijo Saji comenzando a correr.

-Saji espérame- le grito momo siguiendo al rubio.

Ellos les pisaban los talones, fue entonces cuando cambiaron de estrategia, y se metieron a un callejón donde se fueron en un círculo mágico que creó el castaño.

 **Montañas de kuoh.**

El castaño aparecía de un círculo mágico en una de las montañas de kuoh acompañado de Tsubaki.

-Ya los perdimos- declaro el castaño.

-I-Ise ¿qué lugar es este?- pregunto con duda Tsubaki, viendo donde se encontraban. Ellos se encontraban en la cima de una montaña que un claro de césped y al frente una vista de toda la ciudad de kuoh que se veía hermosa a esa hora de la noche con ese cielo estrellado.

-Es solo un lugar al que quería traerte, para finalizar nuestra primera cita-le dijo mientras la cubría con su chaleco de la agradable brisa de la noche- y todavía falta lo mejor- en ese momento el creó una piel de atrás de ellos para que se sentaran, al poco tiempo de hacerlo una Aurora se crea en lo alto del cielo nocturno de la ciudad de kuoh- extrañare mucho este lugar- dijo con algo de melancolía mientras veía el cielo.

-No lo extrañaras si no te fueras ¿no te puedes quedar ni siquiera por mi?- le dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-lo haría si pudiera, sabes que no tengo opción- lo dijo tomándola del mentón acercando su rostro al de ella- pero prometo que te visitare cada que pueda.

Y así el la besa de una forma apasionada pero tierna, sentimental y a la vez tan cálido, esa sensación tan reconfortante que ella no quería dejar de sentir nunca. Duraron así unos minutos para luego recostarse en la piel y quedar dormidos hasta el día siguiente.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

En las montañas de kuoh el castaño se despierta viendo como una pelinegra lo abraza mientras usa su brazo de almohada. Al poco tiempo ella también despertó con un marcado sonrojo por ver en la posición en la que se encontraba, lo que le saca una risa al castaño.

Luego se fueron en un círculo mágico a la casa de Tsubaki.

 **Casa de Tsubaki.**

En la entrada de la casa se estaban despidiendo Tsubaki del castaño. Luego de la despedida la pelinegra entra a su casa mientras el castaño se va caminando.

-¿La pasaste bien anoche?- le hablo una voz desde atrás de la pelinegra.

-Ah… Sona no me asustes a si- le dijo ella después del susto.

-Y bien ¿Cómo les fue en la cita?... veo que fue bastante bien juzgando por qué no dormiste aquí.

-No es lo que piensas, no tuvimos sexo.

-¿Y cómo les fue en su cita?

-Fue…- recordando soñadora como le fue en su cita.

 **Residencia Hyoudou.**

El castaño llego a su hogar, y para su sorpresa no avía nadie lo cual no lo sorprendió, solo pensó ¨deben de estar con sus novios¨ y con eso en mente subió a su habitación saco una maleta donde metió toda su ropa una portátil unos zapatos y un celular, metió la maleta en una dimensión de bolsillo y antes de irse tomo una foto junto a su cama, donde salía todo el grupo DXD y él en medio de todo el grupo, una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en sus labios, el volvió a colocar la foto en su lugar, pero boca abajo con una nota debajo.

-Supongo que esta es la despedida- se dijo así mismo para retirarse en un círculo mágico.

 **Inframundo/mansión Gremory.**

El castaño salía del círculo en el recibidor de la mansión.

-Oh Ise-kun ¿qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto Sirzechs desde las escaleras.

-vengo a ver lo de mi territorio en el mundo humano.

-Oh, ya veo, y ¿donde lo quieres?- le pregunto creyendo conocer la respuesta.

-En Tokio, más precisamente en el distrito 20- esto tomo por sorpresa al maou.

-Creí que lo pedirías en kuoh, ¿qué hace que quieras tu territorio en Tokio?- volvió a interrogar el maou pero esta vez con curiosidad por la repuesta.

-Yo, ya no te puedo mentir, te tengo que decir la verdad- y así el castaño le cuenta sobre sus problemas con las chicas y sus motivos del por qué escogió ese distrito en particular de cómo inicio una relación con Tsubaki y que iba a hacer por lo cual le pidió sus ganancias como ciervo de la familia Gremory mas las ganancias del programa del oppai dragón.

-Te entiendo.

-No Sirzechs, no me entiendes, tú no has tenido que pasar lo que estoy pasando, lo que me duele, lo que estoy sintiendo, tú no has tenido que sufrir la traición de las personas que una vez te juraron amor eterno, TU NO TE ESTAS MURIENDO POR EL AMOR QUE LES TIENES… cof… cof- el castaño cayó de rodillas comenzando a toser sangre sujetándose el pecho.

-Issei que te pasa- hablo el maou mientras sujetaba al castaño preocupado.

-[Mi compañero está sufriendo la enfermedad conocida como **[La Caída Del Dragón]** que la sufren los dragones]- de ahí el dragón le comienza a explicar todo al maou.

-Ya veo, ahora no puedo decir que te entienda- le dijo con pesar- pero no te dejes morir.

-Ya te dije que necesito tiempo para pensar.

-Issei también hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-De eso me encargo yo Sirzechs- hablo el maou Belcebú desde la entrada- Issei respecto a lo de la última vez.

-¿Has descubierto algo?

-Si.

-Y supongo que le dijiste a Sirzechs.

-Tiene derecho a saber.

-Bien, eso es lo de menos, ahora dime ¿qué averiguaste?

-Tus padres Issei.

-Están en la casa.

-No, tus verdaderos padres- esto tomo por sorpresa al castaño- cuando vi ese círculo mágico era el circulo de la familia Lucifer, luego investigue en la antigua mansión Lucifer, la que le pertenecía a Rizevim, fue en un viejo diario casi ilegible que le pertenecía a Risevim, en ese diario decía que Rizevim no tuvo un solo hijo tuvo dos, el primero fue el padre de Valí, pero tuvo una segunda hija bastarda que era una ángel/demonio que se concedió cuando Rizevim violo a un ángel, el ángel murió al terminal parto, de ese embarazo nació una niña, que fue odiada y despreciada por todas las especies, sin embargo ella logro crecer, pero cuando tenía 21 años sufrió un intento de asesinato, ella sobrevivió pero no se supo nada desde entonces. Fue después de dos años que Rizevim volvió a saber de ella. Sin embargo cuando la encontró fue después de que diera a luz a un hijo de un hombre que su nombre era ilegible, pero el padre del niño le dio la **[Boosted Gear]** mientras la madre le puso un sello para sellar su lado ángel/demonio que el heredo de ella… Issei esa mujer era tu madre.

-… ¿y donde esta ella?

-Cuando Rizevim la encontró ella avía muerto y no tenia al bebe- esto dejo en shock al castaño que comenzó a llorar, porque aunque él no la conoció seguía siendo su madre- Issei eres el heredero del Lucifer original, por lo tanto se te darán todos sus bienes.

-Pero si Valí también es un Lucifer ¿Por qué él no lo heredera? Entonces esto ¿Qué me hace ser de Valí?

-Primero te ase primo de Valí, segundo Valí no quiso aceptar nada que venga de Rizevim.

-Y que los hace creer que yo si lo aceptare.

-Eso es decisión tuya pero si aceptas esta información se propagara por todo el mundo sobrenatural causando revuelo.

-Lo pensare.

-Por cierto Ise-kun aquí tienes- dijo el maou rojo entregándole una tarjeta de crédito con el numero de cuento etc.- esa es todo sobre tu cuenta bancaria donde se te transferida tus ganancias… y una última cosa… ¿odias a Rias?- lo pregunto de manera seria.

-… la verdad… contando… todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir y que por su culpa me estoy muriendo…- el maou se puso más serio con eso- entonces la respuesta seria… no puedo dejar de amarla pero tampoco puedo perdonarla- esa respuesta tranquilizo a todos- ahora me despido, no sé cuando nos volvamos a ver pero hasta entonces hasta luego.

Sin más que decir el castaño se fue en un círculo mágico dejando a todos solos.

-Ajuka si el ángel fue violada ¿cómo fue que no callo?- fue la pregunta de Sirzechs

-Ni lo sé, tendremos que informar a Michael de esto para poder hacer una investigación de ese ángel- fue la respuesta del peli verde.

-Informare a Michael de esto.

 **Kuoh estación del tren.**

El castaño ahora se encontraba en la estación del tren, cuando por fin llego tomo el que iba asía, hasta luego de 4 horas llego a Tokio.

-Por fin llegue- se dijo así mismo para tomar un taxi- a esta dirección- le dijo al taxista dedole un papel con una dirección del departamento que le regalo Sirzechs antes de venir.

El taxi lo llevo hasta esa dirección, dejando ver un gran hotel de 5 estrellas con una gran piscina, en si el hotel era de la alta sociedad, cuando dejo de admirarlo dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, para proceder a entrar a la recepción del hotel, donde una pelinegra de gafas y excelente figura era la recepcionista.

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar?- pregunto la recepcionista al castaño.

-Me puede decir en que piso ¿queda ni departamento?- le pregunto él.

-¿Bajo qué nombre esta su departamento?- pregunto otra vez.

-Issei, Issei Hyoudou.

-Bien Issei-san hay un departamento bajo ese nombre- le menciono ella- es el último piso, el departamento presidencial de lujo, tiene: 18 habitaciones con televisiones 52 pulgadas y camas King, 9 baños con aguas termales, 12 barcones con vista a la ciudad, 4 cocinas que se mantienen bien abastecidas por los empleados del hotel, 3 salas entrelazadas con una sala principal del triple de tamaño, amuebladas con sofás de terciopelo rojo mesas de cristales televisores 70 pulgadas, 2 salas de entrenamiento, 1 gimnasio con maquinaria de ejercicios y un puerto de helicóptero y tendrá servicio a todo el hotel- el castaño se mantuvo sereno como si eso fuera algo normal, pero por dentro maldecía a Sirzechs por exagerar con el departamento- aquí tiene su tarjeta- ella le entrega una tarjeta que sirve como llave del departamento.

-Gracias- agradeció para irse al ascensor. Cuando llega al piso 120 la puerta se abrió dejándolo adentro del apartamento- un piso entero para mí solo, ha- suspiro resignado para irse a una de las habitaciones donde desempaco sus cosas, para luego darse un baño y irse a dormir.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

Issei después de despertarse bañarse vestirse salió a dar una vuelta.

-[Compañero ¿qué tienes pensado hacer con tanto tiempo libre?]- pregunto Ddraig con curiosidad.

-Creo que entrenare tengo que volverme más fuerte, si quiero derrotar a Tiamat, pero ahora entrenare para mejorar mis habilidades con la magia ahora que ya no tengo reservas tan bajas puedo dominarla de mejor forma, además tengo que mejorar mis habilidades con espadas si quiero usar mejor a [Ascacalon], incluyendo que tengo que aprender a controlar mi energía sacra, en teoría estaré muy ocupado- dejado escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

-[Tranquilo tenemos 5 meses antes de que inicies la universidad, y puedes entrenar tiempo extra en tu zona mental]- le recomendó Ddraig.

-Gracias- el castaño cruzo en una esquina tropezando con una persona cayendo al suelo- por qué no te fijas por dónde vas- reclamo el castaño.

-Oh, disculpe…- el sujeto se quedo viendo de forma extraña al castaño- I-Issei-kun eres tú.

-Espera esa voz- el castaño reconoció la voz del chico que le hablo, levanta la mirada solo para ver a un joven de su misma edad con el cabello naranja y en el centro negro el llevaba unos auriculares en su cuello con una chamarra de color amarillo y negro, este joven le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarlo- tiempo sin vernos…- el castaño tomo la mano del joven, pero no para levantarse si no para tirarlo a él, quedando el de pie y el peli naranja en el suelo-… Hide- le extendió la mano ahora.

-…Veo que no has cambiado tu personalidad- dijo el ahora conocido como Hide, mientras tomaba la mano y poniéndose de pie- Issei-kun, también veo que has crecido, y se nota que has estado ejercitando- menciono al ver los músculos en los brazos del castaño.

-Si, y como has estado.

-Vamos a una cafetería para hablar.

Así sin más los dos fueron a una cafetería que se llamaba Anteiku que estaba cerca de ahí.

-Y bien ¿qué te trae por el distrito 20 de Tokio?- pregunto Hide.

-De hecho me mude para aquí por qué me voy a inscribir en la universidad de kamii- respondió el.

-Ya veo.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- pidió una mesera de cabello azul hasta el cuello con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho muy linda para cualquiera.

-Si, yo quiero un capuchino recargado- pidió Hide.

-yo quiero un café negro con dos de azúcar y sin crema- la mesera anoto la orden para marcharse- y ¿Cómo has estado?

-Aliviado desde que salí de prisión- todos los que estaban en el café lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Prisión?- pregunto dudoso.

-Sí, el trabajo es la peor de las prisiones- todos los que escucharon lo anterior solo soltaron un suspiro de alivio- y tu ¿tienes novia?

-La verdad es que no, tal vez después- lo dijo con tristeza que logro ocultar.

-Ya veo- la mesera llego con sus pedidos.

-¿Algo más?- les pregunto de nuevo la mesera, en ese momento a Hide se le prendió el foco.

-Si, la cuenta y mi amigo aquí quiere pedir tu número de celular, pero es algo tímido y le da vergüenza pedírtelo- la mesera voltio a ver a Issei que seguía sereno ante lo dicho por Hide, ella solo se sonrojo y comenzó a escribir la algo en un papel, cuando termino les entrego la cuenta y al castaño un papel con un nombre y un numero escrito, luego se retiro- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dio?

-…- el castaño no contesto solo guardo el número en su celular- su número- lo dijo de forma natural.

*En otras noticias, hubo otro ataque del ghoul conocido como ¨la glotona¨ devorando a un total de 21 civiles y 12 agentes de la CCG en el distrito 15, se les recomienda a los ciudadanos no salir de noche*

Era el sonido de las noticias del televisor de la cafetería.

-Ghoul ¿Qué es eso?

-Veras, los Ghoul son seres peligrosos que tienen apariencia humana, la diferencia es que ellos no pueden comer comida humana, y tienen una capacidad de crear unos órganos conocidos como kagunes que usan para cazar a sus presas- explico Hide.

-…Espera no pueden comer comida humana y ¿Qué comen? Pregunto el castaño con duda.

-eso…- antes de poder continuar un sujeto lo interrumpe.

-Esos monstruos comen humanos- dijo con desprecio un sujeto como de 28 que estaba en una mesa junto a ellos- esos malditos monstruos no deberían existir.

-¿Por qué les dice monstruos?- pregunto el castaño con seriedad.

-¿Que no es obvio?- cuestiono el hombre con desprecio- esos desgraciados comen humanos no merecen vivir- ante esto cierta mesera iba a serrarle la boca a ese sujeto, pero fue detenida por un hombre de edad avanzada.

-…Usted les dice monstruos por eso, dígame usted, que haría si no pudiera comer nada que no sea carne humana, ellos solo asen lo que pueden hacer para sobrevivir…para mi ellos son simples personas que no son aceptados en la sociedad, a mis ojos ellos son tan normales como yo- eso dejo sorprendidos a todos los que estaban en la cafetería- a mis ojos los verdaderos monstruos son otros…y créame usted no los quiere conocer- lo ultimo lo dijo de manera sombría, todos estaban perplejos ante el razonamiento del castaño, unos lo miraban con admiración, otros con afecto, el sujeto lo miraba de forma despreciable y con temor.

-JA… solo eres un niñato que vas a saber tu de la vida- le dijo el hombre en tono de burla.

-Que puedo saber yo de la vida…déjeme decirle yo conozco hasta lo que hay después la muerte, ahora respóndame usted, ¿qué puede saber usted de los Ghoul si nunca ha visto uno en su vida?- esa pregunta dejo frio al sujeto, y sin saber cómo responder solamente se retiro- eso creí.

-Este Issei-kun, eso si me sorprendió, pero ¿de verdad crees eso?- cuestiono a su amigo.

-No lo hubiera dicho si no lo creería.

-Entonces…- no pudo continuar por que comenzó a sonar su celular- me tengo que ir.

-Tranquilo, yo pago- luego Hide se fue dejándolo solo- creo que también me voy- luego llego la mesera- ten- le entrego un papel con un numero de celular- mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou- él se levanta y comienza a retirarse, no sin antes levantar su mano sin voltear en señal de despedida.

Ella saca su celular y guarda el numero, a la vista de todos que la miraban extrañados, ¿Por qué? Porque ella nunca se comporto así con ningún joven de su edad, en ese momento entra una mujer de cabello morado con gafas rojas y de excelente figura.

-Huele delicioso, pero la esencia se desvanece- dijo la recién llegada olfateando el aire.

-R-Rize q-que h-haces aquí- pregunto nerviosa la peli azul.

-A estaba aburrida así que vine al distrito 20 hace una semana, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que valiera la pena-les contesto la ahora conocida como Rize- y no tienes que estar nerviosa solo vengo de paso, quiero una taza de café y saber ¿quién desprende ese aroma tan…embriagante?

Mientras tanto en la calle se podía ver a Issei caminando devuelta al departamento, mientras conversaba mentalmente con Ddraig. Cuando llego al hotel, subió hasta su departamento, luego entro a una de las salas de entrenamiento, donde se coloco en el centro en posición de loto, dentro de su mente Ddraig lo entrenaba en el dominio de la magia.

 **9 horas después.**

El castaño seguía en la misma posición de loto, con la única diferencia que ahora estaba sudando. El castaño abre los ojos, luego se para y repasa todo lo que Ddraig.

-Aun tengo que entrenar la energía sacra… pero será en otro momento, ahora voy a comer, bañarme y dormir… oye Ddraig ¿sabes en donde vive Tiamat?- pregunto el castaño.

-[Si, pero ¿para qué quieres saber?]- pregunto Ddraig dudoso.

-Es solo que quiero la revancha- le respondió el.

-[Bien, vive en el bosque de los familiares, pero tienes que ir cuando haiga luna llena]- sugirió el

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono el castaño.

-[Quieres a serla tu familiar ¿no? Para eso tiene que haber luna llena- explico el dragón

-Y ¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena?

-[Pasado mañana, te recomiendo entrenar… y para controlar la energía sacra puedes pedirle a Michael]- le recomendó el dragón

-Se lo pediré mañana ahora voy a dormir.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

El castaño se despertaba en su nuevo departamento.

-Hoy tengo demasiado que hacer- dejando escapar un suspiro- será mejor empezar de una vez.

Y así lo hiso, se levanto, entro al baño para darse un rápido baño, luego del baño, se preparo un rápido desayuno, cuando termino de comer, saco su celular par hacer una llanada.

-Hola Michael, soy Issei- hablo el castaño.

*Oh, Issei-kun ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?*- pregunto Michael curioso, no era común que el castaño lo llamara.

-¿Supongo que ya Sirzechs te hiso saber que soy?

*Si, pero solo los lideres de facciones estamos al tanto de tu situación*

-Bien, lo que te voy a pedir es que mandes a un ángel para que me enseñe a usar ni energía sacra.

*Oh, es eso, no te preocupes tengo al ángel perfecto, te lo enviare cada que lo pidas, y también se en donde se encuentra tu departamento, llegara allá en un momento*- y sin más el arcángel se despidió.

Poco tiempo después en medio de la sala de entrenamiento aparece un circulo de transporte, del cual sale una hermosa mujer de generoso escolte, cabello ondulado y rubio, de generosas curvas, esta hermosa mujer tenía un aura angelical con un halo dorado sobre su cabeza y 6 pares de alas blancas como la nieve. Esta bella mujer tiene el titulo de ¨la mujer más hermosa del cielo¨ además de ser la más poderosa, era el serafín Gabriel, la hermana de Michael.

-Oh Gabriel, así que Michael te envió a ti.

-Hola Issei-kun cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Gabriel mirando al castaño con su tierna sonrisa- y ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Quiero que me enseñes a controlar mi energía sacra- le contesto él.

-Ok, pero antes… ¿me puedes enseñar tus alas?- pidió ella ansiosas por ver las alas del castaño.

En ese momento el castaño saca de su espalda 6 alas de demonio y 6 de ángel, Gabriel estaba en shock ¿Cómo es posible que exista un hibrido de demonio y ángel? Y ¿además que posea la **[Boosted Gear]**? El castaño sin duda es una existencia única, y sin poder resistirse uso sus manos para acariciar las alas del castaño, que eran de un blanco tan puro que superaba el de la nieve, ella no sabía por qué pero ella no sabía por qué su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, esas alas la atraían, como la luz a las polillas.

-G-Gabriel- dejo escapar el chico esas palabras de sus labios.

-D-D-Disculpa- se disculpo muy ruborizada al darse cuenta de lo que asía- bien es hora de comenzar- con esas palabras sin más comenzaron el entrenamiento del castaño sobre el dominio de la energía sacra.

 **9 horas después.**

Se podía ver a un castaño sudando mientras sostenía dos lanzas de luz y jadeaba, enfrente de una Gabriel con su suave sonrisa, que lo miraba con admiración.

-Increíble, es tu primera vez entrenando con la energía sacra, y ya puedes alcanzar el nivel de un ángel de 4 pares de alas- dijo ella con un poco asombro, por el gran progreso del castaño.

-G… gracias…ah…- agradeció el alago entre jadeos por el cansancio.

-Y no solo eso, también tu gran resistencia, es sorprendente- siguió alagándolo, él le respondió con una sonrisa- sin embargo aun te falta mucho para llegar al nivel de un serafín o un cadre- lo dijo, y en un parpadeo se encontraba detrás del castaño con una lanza de luz en su cuello y otra en su espalda- y te falta mejorar tus reflejos- luego lo soltó y le dedico una suave sonrisa- dejemos hasta aquí tu entrenamiento, descansa- luego ella se retiro en un circulo de transporte.

-Ah- el castaño suspiro cayendo de espaldas al piso- Gabriel puede parecer muy dulce pero a la hora de entrenar es muy dura- se quejo aun en el suelo.

-[pero tienes que admitirlo mejoraste en gran medida]- le menciono Ddraig-[Aprovecha mañana para reponer tus energías puede que sea tu ultimo día de vida]- le dijo en tono de burla.

-JA, graciosito, pero tienes razón, ya mañana es luna llena, y Tiamat no es una oponente fácil… pero te aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí para ganar- lo dijo con determinación.

-[Esa es la actitud compañero, luchar hasta el final]- alentó Ddraig.

-Ya sé que haré mañana- lo dijo sacando su celular y buscando entre sus contactos.

*…pi…pi…Hola*- una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea contesto.

-Hola Touka soy Issei, me preguntaba ¿si mañana puedes salir?- pregunto él.

*Oh, Issei-san eres tú, me preguntaba cuando llamarías, respondiendo tu pregunta déjame ver*- se oían carias voces murmurando-*si mañana estoy libre*

-Solo me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría tener una cita mañana conmigo?-pregunto el.

*¡!*- hubo unos murmureos antes de contestar-*¿c-cita? ¿M-mañana?*

-Sí, o ¿estás ocupada?

*¡SI!... digo no, estoy libre, y ¿a qué hora?*

-Te parece a las 12:00 del medio día.

*¡Sí!*

-Bien entonces te paso buscando por Anteiku, chao- y sin más corto la llamada- bien, ahora lo que sigue- diciendo esto se da un rápido baño y hace una llamada a la resección, pidiendo que le lleven la cena, luego de cenar, se acuesta a dormir, donde en su zona mental sigue el entrenamiento de Gabriel.

 **Día siguiente 12:00pm.**

El castaño se encontraba afuera de Anteiku, vistiendo unos zapatos rojos con blanco, un pantalón negro semi ajustado, un cinturón negro de cuero con hebilla, una playera blanca debajo de una camisa a cuadros rojos desabotonada.

-Oh, Issei-san ¿llevas mucho esperando?- Touka vestía una falda azul hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas unas zapatillas negras deportivas con medias largas hasta los muslos de color negro, una franela azul marino con mangas hasta las muñecas, y por encima una chamarra roja con las mangas recogidas hasta por encima de los codos.

-No de hecho acabo de llegar- le contesto con una sonrisa- y empezamos la cita.

El castaño la lleva a un parque de atracciones, en el parque se suben a varios huegos tales como; la montaña rusa, los carros chocones donde competían entre ellos, la casa de los sustos, etc. También jugaron varios juegos de feria donde ambos iban a la par ganando juego tras juego, hasta que el castaño por caballerosidad se deja ganar, cosa de la que no se arrepiente porque gracias a eso pudo ver esa hermosa sonrisa de niña pequeña cuando gana.

Luego fueron al centro comercial más precisamente el alcade donde jugaron varios juegos hasta que llegaron a la máquina de baile, donde Touka y Issei hicieron llamar la atención por su gran coreografié causando ser el puntaje más alto en la maquina.

Luego pasaron por varias tiendas de ropa probándose varios conjuntos.

Cuando por fin el sol se estaba ocultando él, la estaba llevando a Anteiku, cuando estaban en la puerta.

-Me la pase muy bien hoy Issei-san.

-Por favor deja el san- sugirió el- y yo también me la pase muy bien- en ese momento saca una caja de su bolsillo- y te compre un regalo, para celebrar nuestra primera- abre la caja y deja ver un brazalete de oro con el grabado de un conejo, que si giras el brazalete da la ilusión que el conejo está corriendo- te vi en la tienda como lo mirabas y decidí comprártelo.

-Pero yo no te lo pedí.

-lo sé- le sujeta la mano y le coloca el brazalete- pero no tenias que pedirlo.

En ese momento ella lo besa de forma cariñosa, lo cual le corresponde.

-Ese fue mi primer beso- menciono ella.

-Estás segura ¿de a vérmelo dado a mi?- cuestiono él, a lo cual ella asiente ruborizada- entonces déjame devolverte el favor- ahora es él quien la besa de forma cariñosa y pasional- nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Issei- y así ellos se despiden.

 **Departamento de Issei.**

El castaño ya estaba en la sala de entrenamiento vestía, unas botas de combate negras, pantalones de igual color, camiseta blanca de cuello ¨V¨ ajustada, por encima un chaleco táctico de combate, y llevaba guantes sin dedos en las manos.

-[Compañero es hora]

-Si.

Y sin decir nada más el castaño se transporta con el círculo de Lucifer al bosque de los familiares.

Donde se librara una gran batalla de dragones.

La Reina Dragona Mas Poderosa VS El Dragón emperador rojo.

Fin capitulo.

 **12.600 palabras, intentare que los demás capítulos sean igual o más largos.**

 **Por cierto también habrá fem Kaneki, entrara en escena en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Acepto todo tipo de críticas, desde buenas hasta malas.**

 **Y una última cosa ¿quién cree que es el papa de Issei?**

 **Harem actual.**

 **1-Touka Kirishima.**

 **2-Kinari Ken (Fem Kaneki)**

 **3-Rize Kamishiro (posible)**

 **4-Irimi Kaya (tal vez)**

 **5-Gabriel (tal vez)**

 **6-¿?**

 **Estoy abierto a sugerencias, y como un harem de verdad no tiene límite.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, intentare actualizar pronto.**

 **Posdata; lamento si el primer capítulo fue un poco aburrido. Intentare mejorar.**


	2. Duelo De Dragones

CAPITULO-2: Duelo de Dragones.

 **Bosque de los familiares.**

El castaño se encontraba en un claro del bosque de los familiares, donde no había arboles solo un césped.

-[Aquí ya estamos cerca de su cueva, para llamar su atención solo libera un poco de tu aura]- explico Ddraig.

-Bien- su cuerpo comenzó a liberar un aura carmesí.

-[Con eso debería de ser suficiente para llamar…]- antes de poder terminar la frase un rugido lo callo.

¡GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Ya está aquí.

-Larva ¿cómo es que sigues con vida?- cuestiono la reina dragona más poderosa, al ver vivo a alguien que tendría que estar muerto después de su último encuentro.

-Eso no te debería importar, lo que quiero es continuar aquella pelea que dejamos a medias- le reto este causando que ella sonría de manera ansiosa- **[Boosted Gear] [Balance Breaker] [Scale mail] [Boost]** \- dijo el castaño cubriéndose con su armadura del **[Balance Breaker]** asiendo el primer aumento.

-No sé si eres valiente o un completo estúpido… pero si tanto quieres morir te concederé el honor de acabar con tu miserable vida- diciendo esto se lanzo al ataque contra el castaño.

-Tal vez un poco de ambos, pero no te lo pondré fácil- esquivando un zarpazo que iba directo asía el- **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]** \- teniendo otros tres aumentos saca sus alas de dragón y se eleva en el aire, por encima de Tiamat, cuando llega a buena altura ve como Tiamat se dirige a él con las fauces abiertas, viendo eso solo se deja caer en picada con sus alas retraídas para ganar más velocidad con su piño extendido, pero antes del impacto, este abre su puño y con sus dedos sobre el hocico de Tiamat usándolo como punto de apoyo, para dar una vuelta y deslizarse por la espalda de Tiamat- **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]** \- y cargando tres aumentos más, apoya su pie en la mitad de la espalda de Tiamat para hacer un salto mientras se voltea en el aire con su mano izquierda extendida- **[Boost] [Boost] [Dragón shop]** \- disparo un [dragón shop] en la espalda de Tiamat.

¡BOOOOOOONNNN!

El ataque causo una explosión en la espalda de Tiamat, ella comienza a caer de frente al suelo, en ese momento el castaño se pone sobre su espalda usando sus propulsores para llevar el cuerpo de Tiamat con mayor impulso al suelo.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Cuando el cuerpo de Tiamat se estrella contra el suelo, crea una gran cortina de humo, de la cual el castaño sale volando usando sus alas.

-[No te confíes compañero, Tiamat no es de los oponentes que caerían con eso]- advirtió Ddraig.

-JAJAJAJAJA- se escucho la risa de Tiamat provenir de la cortina de humo- no creí que llegaras a asarme un impacto así, debo decir que me dejaste un poco impresionada- cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver a una Tiamat parara sobre sus 4 patas y con la cabeza mirando al castaño, pero se le podía notal leves raspones.

-Ths- el castaño chasque la lengua- **[Promoción] [Caballero Draconiano Súper Sónico]** \- la armadura del castaño se volvió más delgada y aerodinámica.

Y en tan solo un parpadeo el castaño ya se encontraba a unos dos mil pies sobre el suelo.

-Así que quieres huir- ella extiende sus alas y de un aleteo iba subiendo de altura.

El castaño se detuvo a los cinco mil pies sobre el suelo.

-A esta altura espero que sea más que suficiente- sin decir nada mas el castaño comienza a caer en picada utilizando sus propulsores para ganar más velocidad, alcanzando los 5000 km/h.

Tiamat por otro lado asedia a solo 300km/h.

-¡QUE ES ESO!- exclamo viendo un punto rojo que descendía a una enorme velocidad- pero que…

El castaño caía como meteorito dejando una estela di fuego.

-Joder, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA- se quejaba el castaño.

-[¡COMPAÑERO AHORA!]- aviso el dragón.

- **[Promoción] [Torre Gales Draconiana]** \- la armadura ahora era más gruesa dura y pesada.

-PERO QUE DEMO…- antes de poder terminal el castaño ya la había impactado

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Una enorme explosión de 80km a la redonda con una onda expansiva del doble del tamaño.

-cof…cof…- tocia el castaño saliendo del cráter con la armadura desmoronándose-c-creo… que lo lo…gre – dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Lograste qué?- esa simple pregunta logro que el castaño estuviera nervioso.

-I-Imposible- cuando el castaño voltio a ver, pudo ver como Tiamat salía del cráter a sus 4 patas, claro esta no salió ilesa, tenía numerosos raspones de donde salía gran cantidad de sangre, tenía un ojo serrado y sangrando, también la comisura de su boca sangraba. Ella extendió sus alas para tomar impulso y envestir al chico- no creí que tendría que llegar a esto.

 **-Yo aquel que despertara, soy el dragón emperador rojo que sostiene por lo alto la verdad real…**

-Así que ahora vas a venir con todo ¿eh?

 **-mantengo la esperanza infinita…**

-Creo que es hora de acabar con esta pelea, que se ha extendido más de lo necesario.

 **-y los sueños inquebrantables…**

-Pero te lo reconozco, eres el oponente mas fuerte con el que me he enfrentado en mucho tiempo.

 **-y camino por el camino de la justicia…**

-Y te agradezco por haberme divertido.

 **-yo soy el emperador del dragón carmesí.**

-Pero ahora esa diversión ya se acabo.

 **-Y yo te guiare por el camino del cielo que brilla en luz carmesí.**

 **-[Cardenal Carmesí]-** una armadura de color carmesí se materializo cubriendo el cuerpo del castaño.

-¡Ahora no me contendré!- exclamo Tiamat para lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Yo tampoco!- exclamo el castaño deteniendo el ataque con su mano derecha.

-¡QUE!-grito esta en impresión- IMPOSIBLE.

-Te dije que no me contendría.

El castaño empuja la garra y bate sus poderosas alas, una vez saliendo a una gran velocidad en contra de la dragona, asestando un poderoso golpe en el mentón de Tiamat, causando que esta se elevara.

 **\- [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

El castaño asesto un mayor golpe en la zona del abdomen de Tiamat, mandándola unos metros dentro del cráter, luego se levanta parándose en sus 2 patas traseras inflando su pecho.

 **-[Flama Del Caos]-** rugió la dragona enviando una gran llamarada de fuego azul contra el castaño.

-¨Ese ataque¨-pensó Para luego- **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]** – aumento el castaño para luego- **[Transfer]** \- transferirlo a los cañones de sus alas, de las alas salió un poderoso rayo de color verde que impacto contra el ataque de Tiamat.

Donde eso dos ataques chocaron se comenzó a formar una bola de energía y fuego, las alas de Tiamat comenzaron a brillar en un intenso azul eléctrico.

 **-[GRAN FLAMA DEL CAOS DE LA REINA DRAGONA]** -rugió Tiamat para que sus llamas se insieran 6 veces más poderosas.

-M-MARDICION… NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA- en ese momento de desesperación el guante derecho del castaño cambia a blanco con la gema azul- **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]-** el ataque de Tiamat se redujo 4 veces su tamaño, y el de Issei lo aumento 4 veces más.

-I-Imposible ¿Cómo puede dominar la habilidad de la **[Divine Dividing]** siendo el Sekiryuutei?- era Tiamat que ya no cabía en su asombro lo que estaba presenciando.

¡BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!

En ese momento la bola de energía y fuego estallo creando una enorme explosión que alcanzo tanto a Tiamat como a Issei.

Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver a un castaño tirado en el suelo sin la armadura y solo con su maltratado pantalón, que se ponía de pie a duras penas, en frente del estaba una maltratada Tiamat que jadeaba pesadamente.

-T-T-Tu… no… t-te…ah… rindes… ¿verdad?- hablo a duras penas el castaño.

-T-te lo… reconozco… humano… e-eres la persona más… fuerte que he… enfrentado.

-E-Esto aun no acaba- le dijo materializando la **[Boosted Gear].**

-E-Eso quería… escuchar.

-cof…cof… **[Ascalon]-** del guante de Issei sale la espada y el la empuña con su mano derecha.

-l-l-l-la ¡dragón slayer!- dijo Tiamat con temor.

-Entonces ahora si iremos con todo.

-je, eso dalo por hecho, serás el primero en mucho tiempo en ver mi verdadero poder.

En eso el cuerpo de Tiamat comenzó a cambiar, sus escamas se volvieron rojas y las del estomago amarillas, su cuerpo creció hasta llegar a los 30 metros, sus herirás sanaron hasta el grado de solo ser raspones y le crecieron 4 cabezas de colores distintos una de color azul, otra verde, una negra, una blanca, y la cabeza de en media roja, y los cuellos de cada cabeza creció, sus alas ahora rojas eran más imponentes, y su cola aumento su largo y grosor.

 **-Ahora morirás Ddraig-** hablaron todas las cabezas a la vez.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno, Ddraig te toca hacer el papel de Ophis- hablo para empezar a recitar un cantico.

-[Cuenta con migo compañero]

 **Issei: Yo, el dragón rojo que habito dentro de mí, despierto de tu dominio.**

 **Ddraig: El dragón celestial carmesí. Que poseo dentro de mí, levántate para convertirte en un rey.**

 **Ddraig: El dios negro del infinito.**

 **Issei: El glorioso dios rojo de los sueños.**

 **Ambos: Velar por la existencia prohibida en la que nos convertiremos que trascienden los límites.**

 **Ambos: Bailaremos como resplandor dentro del infinito.**

 **-[DIABOLOS DRAGON GOD]**

El cuerpo del castaño se cubrió con su armadura más fuerte que posee.

-Esta es mi forma más fuerte Tiamat- le dijo Issei.

-[Compañero sin la ayuda de Ophis solo duraremos 3 minutos en esta forma]- advirtió Ddraig.

 **-Entonces empecemos ¡DDRAIG!**

-¡YO NO SOY DDRAIG!

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Issei con Ascalon en mano y Tiamat atacando con sus 5 cabezas. Dos de las cabezas le escupen fuego asiendo que este salte para esquivar, pero en el aire dos cabezas mas lo atacan, se defiende asiendo un corte en una usando a Ascalon y a la otra le da un golpe en el hocico reteniéndola en ese lugar mientras arza su mano izquierda con la hoja de Ascalon sobresaliendo de ella, cuando le iba a claval la espada, su brazo es mordido por la cabeza roja, esta cuando lo tiene bien sujeto, lo estrella contra el suelo sin soltar el agarre, para después arrojarlo al aire, las cabezas se colocan debajo del, cargando un ataque en la boca de cada una de color distinto; la cabeza azul un rayo de igual color, la verde un acido de igual color, la blanca un rayo de touki, la negra fuego de color azul oscuro, y la roja un potente chorro de lava. Los ataques se dirigían directo al castaño quien ya no podía esquivar.

-MIERDA- sin poder hacer nada solo se cubrió con sus brazos en X- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

El ataque le dio de lleno cubriéndolo por completo, mandándolo a una gran altura solo para empezar a desplomarse, cuando estaba por llegar al suelo Tiamat lo recibe usando su cola como látigo, mandándolo unos 300 metros arrastrado por el suelo.

 **-No me digas que es todo lo que tienes.**

-cof…e-eso sí dolió…cof pero aun no has ganado.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]**

Issei trasfirió los aumentos a Ascalon que ahora estaba irradiando energía sacra.

 **-Veo que aun no te rindes, pero ¿cómo puedes usar energía sacra?**

-Eso no importa, ¡ahora sigamos!

El castaño se volvió a arrojar al ataque con su armadura agrietada en la parte del abdomen y empuñando a Ascalon.

 **-Son muchas tus ganas de morir, entonces te cumpliré tu deseo.**

Tiamat se paro en sus patas traseras y levanto sus 5 cabezas escupiendo fuego al suelo causando un mar de fuego dirigiéndose al castaño.

-Eso no pasara- levanto su mano izquierda donde no estaba Ascalon, en esa mano creó una lanza de luz de color carmesí intenso- aun no.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]**

El castaño transfirió los aumentos a la lanza de luz causando que esta incrementara su brillo he irradiara un aura sacra aun más potente.

-¡Toma!- arrojo la lanza al mar de fuego partiéndolo a la mitad, y usando sus propulsores fue detrás de la lanza que le abría el camino, cuando la lanza llego al final solo tenía la mitad del poder pero aun así choco con el estomago de Tiamat, causando que deje de escupir fuego, seguido de lanza llego el castaño empuñando a Ascalon asiendo un corte ascendente por el cuerpo de Tiamat abriéndole una herirá desde su estomago, pasando por la parte izquierda de su pecho, hasta finalizar en su hombro.

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡MARDITOOOOOOOOOO!**

Tiamat se quejo del dolor pero aun así no dudo en contraatacar aprovechando que cayó sobre sus patas delanteras usa su cola por encina de su cuerpo la cual choca contra el castaño estrellándolo en el suelo, pero no acabo hay, luego le da un fuerte golpe con su garra derecha mandándolo uno 100 metros de distancia.

 **-Es hora de acabar esto.**

-[Compañero quedan 10 segundos]

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- le respondió el castaño comenzando a cargar energía.

10

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

9

El castaño comenzó a cargar aumentos preparando su último ataque, y las alas de Tiamat comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo que irradiaba calor.

8

 **[Longinus Smasher]**

7

El pecho de la armadura del castaño se abrió para disparar un devastador rayo de color carmesí.

6

Al mismo tiempo Tiamat termino de cargar su ataque y abrió sus brazos como si sostuviera una caja en donde sus cabezas donde sus cabezas comenzaban a acumular sus respectivas habilidades, creando una bola de color negro azulado.

5

 **\- [Great ball of karma of chaos]** (Gran bola Del karma Del caos).

4

Tiamat arroja su ataque al mismo tiempo que Issei hace lo mismo, ambos ataques colisionan en el centro del campo de batalla donde se ve como Tiamat le va ganado a Issei.

3

-M-MIERDA- se quejo Issei- **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]** \- empezó a usar la habilidad de la [Divine Dividing] hasta que noto como se auto infligía daño cada vez que dividía la energía- ¡que!- ahora si estaba en problemas

 **-Este ataque lo desarrolle después de enfrentarme a un portador de la [Divine Dividing] incluso yo se que tan fastidiosa es esa habilidad. Por eso desarrolle este ataque para que cada vez que lo adsorban te dañes.**

2

-MALDICION, NO LO PERMITIRE [ASCALON]- en ese momento el castaño usa la energía dragón slayer de Ascalon para potencial su ataque

1

¡BOOOOONNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!**

 **Mansión Gremory.**

-¡Qué demonios son estos temblores!- eran los gritos de Sirzechs por los constantes terremotos que había en todo el inframundo.

-Sirzechs-sama estos temblores se originan en el bosque de los familiares ya los 3 maou están en camino- quien hablo fue Grayfia.

-Voy para allá.

 **Bosque de los familiares.**

Sirzechs aparece junto a Grayfia afuera de una barrera, dentro de la barrera se podía ver… NADA, solo un resplandor blanco.

-Sirzechs que bueno que llegas, ayúdanos a mantener la barrera- quien hablo fue el maou Ajuka Belcebú, que se encontraba junta a Serafall y Falbium que sorprendentemente estaba despierto.

-Ajuka ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- pregunto el peli rojo mientras se unía a fortalecer la barrera.

-No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos una explosión lo estaba cubriendo todo y nos vimos forzados a crear una barrera para retenerla.

-Ajuka-chan la explosión está desapareciendo- fue Serafall quien les hablo.

La explosión duro un rato mas en desaparecer, cuando quitaron la barrera pudieron ver lo que antes era una parte del bosque de lo familiares ahora solo era un enorme cráter de tierra chamuscada y ceniza en el aire, no se podía ver nada más que humo. Los 4 maou caminaron un rato atreves del humo, cuando este por fin comenzó a disiparse vieron dos siluetas una enorme y otra pequeña cuando el humo termino de disiparse, los maou vieron a la dragona Tiamat en su versión normal muy maltratada y con una enorme herida desde su estomago hasta su hombro enfrente de ella estaba un igual de dañado castaño que aun tenía su armadura puesta, con la diferencia de que esta se estaba asiendo polvo que el viento se llevo, cuando la armadura termino de deshacerse se pudo ver al castaño que la única prenda que tenia era lo que antes era un pantalón pero que ahora le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Q-quiero la r…-no termino cuando callo inconsciente al suelo.

-Lo mismo d-digo esto aun no acaba nos volveremos a ver Sekiryuutei ahora tengo que curar mis heridas.

Tiamat se fue volando muy adolorida, mientras los maou fueron a recoger al castaño.

 **Día siguiente inframundo/hospital.**

El castaño despertó en una habitación que no conocía, estaba pegado a una maquina que le estaba tomando el pulso una aguja intravenosa que le inyectaba sangre y todo el abdomen hombros y brazos hasta las muñecas y tenía una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar.

 _-Ddraig me puedes decir ¿qué paso?- pregunto mentalmente el castaño a su habitante interno._

 _-_ Después de que perdieras la conciencia Tiamat se fue y los 4 maou llegaron y te trajeron aquí llevas como 12 horas inconsciente]- resumió Ddraig.

 _-Entonces ¿perdí?-_ pregunto algo desanimado.

-[Compañero no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Tiamat solo juega contigo]

-…- el castaño no dijo nada y solo se quito la mascarilla y se sentó en la cama donde se quito las agujas para ponerse de pie y vestirse con una camisa negra de botones y un jean de igual color que estaban en una silla al lado de la cama. Salió de la habitación aun con las vendas en su cuerpo, fue caminando por los pasillos donde se encontró con una enfermera.

-¡Issei-sama no debería estar de pie hasta estar recuperado!- le decía la enfermera jalándolo del brazo.

-¡No! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo- lo dijo de forma cortante y soltándose del agarre con un movimiento brusco- así que si me lo permite me largo.

Sin más que decir sale del hospital con esa actitud seria, cuando sale del hospital se transporta atreves de un círculo mágico a su departamento en el mundo humano.

 **Tokio distrito 22 departamento de Issei.**

El castaño apareció en la sala del departamento se sienta en un mueble enfrente del ventanal. Y ve que era de noche, mientras ve la ciudad desde su departamento se queda pensando.

-[Compañero ¿en qué piensas?]- le pregunto Ddraig mentalmente.

-Ddraig ¿sabes por qué actué así con esa enfermera?- pregunto mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el hospital- yo no soy así.

-[…]- Ddraig guardo silencio un rato- [sabes ¿como un dragón se vuelve un dragón caído?]- pregunto Ddraig a lo que el castaño niega con la cabeza- [es cuando un dragón se deja llevar por la maldad en el caso de Crom Cruach fue distinto porque fue creado por Trihexa, Grender se dejo llevar por el deseo de la lujuria a su modo recuerda que él era un sadomasoquista, otros ejemplos son apophis, Azi Dahaka, todos y cada uno de ellos se dejaron llevar por sus pecados]

-Ddraig ¿qué tiene que ver eso con migo?

-[Que tu al dejarte llevar por la [caída del dragón] te estás convirtiendo no solo en un dragón caído también en un dragón maligno]- eso si dejo en shock al castaño-[y no solo eso debido al exceso de poder usado en la batalla con Tiamat te adelanto la enfermedad a este pasa solo te quedan 6 mese de vida y un 63% de ti ahora es dragón maligno y no solo eso también me afecta a mi]- lo dijo muy preocupado.

-…- el castaño se quedo pensando un rato hasta que decidió hablar- Ddraig ¿cómo es el ritual?

-[¿Lo vas a hacer?]- cuestiono el dragón a lo que el chico asintió-[bien lo que tienes que hacer es…

 **15 minutos después.**

Se podía ver a Issei enfrente de un circulo extraño con varios círculos más pequeños a su alrededor cada uno con un canji japonés en ellos.

-Bien Ddraig ¿ahora que tengo que hacer?-pregunto el castaño.

-[Tienes que derramar tu sangre en cada uno de los círculos]-ordeno el dragón.

-[Ascalon]- el [Boosted Gear] se materializo en la mano del castaño y de el sale la hoja de Ascalon, el castaño sin pensarlo mucho se hace un corte en la Parma de la mano, y recorre uno por uno cada uno de los círculos dejando su sangre en cada uno de ellos- ¿ahora qué?

\- [Ahora transfiérele 9 aumentos].

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]**

Después de eso el circulo una luz dorada.

-[Ahora metete a esa luz. Pero te advierto será el mayor dolor por el que hallas pasado]-advirtió Ddraig.

-No importa, ya he burlado a la muerte 2 veces una mas no hace daño- diciendo eso mete a la luz un pie- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG! HIJA DE PUTA MALDITA MIERDA- cae de espalda al suelo debido al dolor diciendo una y mil docenas de groserías- MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA- seguía quejándose del dolor un rato más- bien, bien eso si que duele, pero no tengo de otra- ahora se lanza de clavado al círculo, pero el muy pendejo pasa por el medio de la luz y sigue de largo hasta caer de cara al suelo retorciéndose se dolor-MIEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA HIJA DE LA GRADICIMA PUTA- diciendo un billón mas de groserías mientras sangre salía de su boca y nariz luego de que se le pasara el dolor, se puso de pie a duras penas- la tercera es la vencida- diciendo eso mete un pie dentro del circulo mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos sin más se trago el dolor como un hombre de hierro con lagrimas en los ojos se mete adentro del circulo a esperar que la luz desaparezca para poder salir.

 **8 horas después.**

Después de 8 horas de sufrir en silencio lo inimaginable, de ese círculo ahora solo salía una pequeña luz de unos 6 centímetros a la redonda el castaño se encontraba casi perdiendo la conciencia y ya no tenía camisa, tenía el dorso desnudo y su piel ahora era roja igual que su cabello, pero no confundan era roja por la sangre que lo bañaba y debajo del había un gran charco de su propia sangre.

En ese preciso momento cuando la luz ya se iba a desvanecer, Grayfia llegaba en un círculo mágico y ve espantada la escena, no lo piensa dos veces para sacar al castaño de ese círculo sin dejar que el ritual termine no sabiendo que ese hecho es algo que cambiara la historia como la conocemos.

El castaño apenas es sacado del círculo pierde la conciencia al igual que Ddraig un minuto antes por que el sufría el mismo castigo debido a que el también estaba convirtiéndose en un dragón maligno. Luego de eso Grayfia le limpia el cuerpo a Issei y lo cura en lo que pudo, para acostarlo en un sofá con el cuerpo vendado.

 **2 horas después.**

El castaño despertaba, solo para no entender como había acabado en vendado y acostado en el sofá se levanta con el mayor dolor del mundo y ve que tiene puesto solo los jean negros con los que entro al círculo pero ahora estaban manchados de sangre, asiendo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo para levantarse e ir al baño a darse un infernar baño y cambiarse las vendas.

 **12 segundos después.**

Ahora vemos como un castaño con el cuerpo mojado y caminando ardido con una toalla en la cintura se dirige a su habitación.

 **Habitación de Issei.**

El castaño ya en su cuarta se quita la toalla sin saber que cierta maid peli plateada entraba en ese momento, la maid se queda viendo unos segundos el marcado cuerpo del castaño bajando la mirara poco a poco hasta que se encontró con un miembro 32 centímetros sobresaliendo de su entre pierna la mail se sonroja y aprovechando que aun no se da cuenta cierra la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, hiso todo este sin que el castaño lo notara.

Por otro lado el castaño se vistió con un bóxer y un jean negro semi ajustado.

Toc, toc, toc.

Era cierta mail tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-Quien será y que hará dentro de mi departamento- lo dijo abriendo la puerta- Grayfia ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque Sirzechs-sama se preocupo cuando se fue del hospital- respondió ella desviando la mirara y levemente ruborizada por ver al castaño sin camisa- y cuando lo encontré en ese estado tan deplorable lo cure y lo acosté en el sofá- termino de responder ella para preguntar- y ¿cómo fue que termino en ese estado?

-Pues, después de la pelea con Tiamat Ddraig me dijo que la enfermedad se me había adelantado, y que ahora solo me quedaban 6 meses- esto preocupo a Grayfia- y también que me estaba convirtiendo en un dragón maligno, debido a que estaba siendo consumido por mi ira- ahora Grayfia si estaba aterrada pero no lo dejaba ver- así que solo tenía una opción para que eso no pasara… el ritual para deshacerme de los sentimientos de ellas.

-[En efecto compañero te curaste de la [caída del dragón] y redujiste tu transformación a dragón maligno]

-Por que siento que viene un pero.

-[Pero]

-Lo sabía.

-[Ahora eres medio dragón maligno, además de que eres el primer dragón caído] esto sorprendió tanto a Grayfia como a Issei.

-Pero no siento que sea maligno.

-[Eso es porque el ritual purifica toda maldad que haya en ti, pero no puede cambial lo que eres el otro 13% de tu transformación aun no se unía a ti por lo que ahora eres el primer hibrido de dragón y dragón maligno]

-No entendí ¿cómo que no puede cambiar lo que soy?

-[Has oído el dicho ¨El diablo posee lo que ya le pertenece¨ pues se creó de cosas así, tu cuerpo ya era el de un dragón maligno por eso ya no se podía cambial la mejor manera de demostrarlo es… saca tus alas]- asiendo caso al dragón el castaño saca 6 alas de demonio y 6 de ángel pero ahora no eran blancas eran doradas y irradiaban un aura más pura que la de Michael-[no me refería a esas alas pero veo que también cambiaron, bueno idiota saca las de dragón]

-…- asiendo casa omiso al insulto el castaño guarda sus 6 pares de alas y saca sus 2 alas de dragón, pero estas eran distintas una era su clásica ala roja como la de Ddraig y la otra era un ala roja con retina negra- pero que.

-[A eso me refería]

-Ahora si entendí.

-Bien Ise-sama informare a Sirzechs-sama de todo esto- el castaño solo asintió- y una última cosa Sirzechs-sama, Michael-sama y Azazel-sama quieren hablar contigo- informo la maid.

-No hace falta preguntar para que, diles que iré a verlos hoy al medio día- la maid asiente para desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

-[Compañero hay algo que tienes que ver]

En eso el castaño aun con un gran dolor y el cuerpo vendado, se sienta en la cama en posición de loto.

 **Zona mental de Issei.**

En un lugar negro hasta donde la vista alcanza se encontraba el castaño frente de un dragón rojo, junto a 5 puertas, una negra que estaba serrada con cadenas y tenía tres dígitos de los cuales solo uno era visible un ¨6¨ y una cruz boca abajo, otra de oro serrada solo con un candado y unos grabados de una cruz una paloma y una mano extendida, una roja abierta que tenía el símbolo de Lucifer, otra blanca abierta con el símbolo de Sekiryuutei, y una negra azulado que estaba serrada pero sin cadenas ni candados que también tenía el símbolo del Sekiryuutei pero en rojo. La roja se estaba desvaneciendo,

-Bien Ddraig ¿que querías que viera?- en eso el castaño ve las 2 nuevas puertas y ve como desaparece la del símbolo de Lucifer.

-[Tu cuerpo ya adsorbió y se fusiono con tu poder de Lucifer]-le respondió Ddraig-[y el cello de esa puerta dorada se ha debilitado casi lo suficiente para que la podamos abrir necesitamos un poco mas de poder]-Ddraig lo dijo sin esperar respuesta.

-Y ¿esta puerta es nueva?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta negra azulada.

-[Esa puerta apareció por tu poder de dragón maligno]- explico Ddraig.

-La voy a abrir- menciono acercándose a la puerta- ¿listo Ddraig?- le pregunto tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-[Listo compañero].

El castaño abrió la puerta y lo que había adentro era un vacio, todo era negro como su misma zona metal, lo que no se espero fue lo que paso después.

-No veo nada… mierda- de adentro de la puerta salió una especie de oscuridad que arrastro al castaño por el suelo- ¡MIERDA DDRAIG AYUDAME!

-[Tranquilo compañero, ese es el poder de dragón maligno que está intentando unirse a ti… pero este poder no es como el de los otros dragones malignos, este no irradia maldad]-explico el dragón.

-Y QUE CARAJO TENGO QUE HACER, DEJAR QUE ME CONSUMA- gritaba el castaño mientras forcejeaba.

-[Solo quédate tranquilo y que ese poder se haga parte de ti]- explico el dragón.

En eso el castaño deja de forcejear y cierra los ojos, en eso la oscuridad lo eleva en el aire mientras lo envuelve, el castaño estaba bien hasta la siguiente parte… la oscuridad… se le metió por la boca y la nariz… cuando paso eso el cuerpo del castaño comenzó temblar como si lo estuviesen… poseyendo.

-[Aguanta compañero ya casi esta]- animaba Ddraig.

Duro un poco mas así hasta que la oscuridad fue devorada por completo, cuando eso paso el cuerpo del castaño cayó al piso tosiendo.

-COF… COF… e-eso fue horrible- se quejo el castaño mientras se recomponía.

-[Compañero ¿cómo te sientes?]-le pregunto Ddraig.

-Pues no me siento diferente, pero sin duda… mi poder se aumento- dijo lo último expulsando su aura- pero Ddraig tú ¿no estabas siendo afectado por eso también? ¿Cómo es que tú no eres un dragón maligno?

-[En eso te equivocas a diferencia de ti, yo no era afectado directamente, yo era afectado en menor medida, calculo que solo quede siendo 28% dragón maligno pero al igual que tu ese lado no tiene maldad debido al ritual]-explico para seguir-[pero ahora tenemos suficiente poder para abrir esa puerta dorada… ¿qué dices compañero lo asemos?].

-Vamos con todo.

-[Bueno lo único que tenemos que hacer es solo…

 **Inframundo/castillo Gremory/sala de reuniones.**

En la sala de reuniones se encontraban Sirzechs acompañado de Ajuka, Michael acompañado por Gabriel y Azazel quien iba con Penemue. Los 6 en una misma mesa, esperando algo, en ese momento entra una maid peli plateada.

-Sirzechs-sama, Issei-sama ya se encuentra aquí- le aviso Grayfia.

-Hazlo pasar- ordeno el maou.

La maid salió del salón dejando a los líderes solos, un silencio sepulcral inundo el salón por unos minutos, hasta que el silencio se rompe al entrar cierto castaño acompañado de Grayfia.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿para qué me han llamado?- el castaño fue directo al punto.

-Directo al grano ¿eh? Bien venimos porque tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante- fue Azazel quien le respondió.

-¿Y qué asunto seria ese?- cuestiono algo intrigado.

-Veras Issei-kun ya Grayfia nos informo de que ahora eres parte dragón maligno- el castaño asintió a lo dicho por Ajuka- y no solo eso, también eres el primer hibridó registrado de Demonio/Dragón/Ángel- el castaño volvió a asentir- y ahora eres el primer hibridó dragón y dragón maligno, y por si fuera poco, no cualquier dragón, sino un dragón celestial... eso te convierte en un dragón celestial maligno, algo que nunca antes se ha visto- ahora el castaño estaba nervioso pero lo disimulaba- pero ya Grayfia nos informo de que no corremos ningún peligro- esas simples palabras lograron que el castaño se calmara en gran medida- lo que tenemos que hablar es sobre tu abuela- eso no se lo espero.

-¿Qué con ella?- cuestiono curioso.

-Eso lo explico yo- ahora quien hablo fue Michael- veras Issei-kun, como tu bien sabes los ángeles suelen caer cuando pecan- el solo asintió- y tu abuela fue violada por Rizevim Lucifer lo que te convierte en un Lucifer, pero como ya sabes, un ángel cae cuando peca y tu abuela al ser violada fue enmasillada, este simple hecho seria más que suficiente para hacer caer a un serafín sin importar su rango o poder… pero tú eres un ángel puro y no un caído- ahora el castaño entendió el punto- eso solo significa que tu abuela no cayo, pero hasta tu madre aun siendo un hibrido conservo su pureza, y tu después de ella aun sigues sin caer… y no hay ningún ángel en el cielo o fuera de él, que sea inmune a caer… con tu única e sección, esto es lo que nos trae aquí.

-Bien, con eso aclarado, pasemos al siguiente punto- ahora el que hablo fue Sirzechs.

-Cien Issei-kun lo único que necesitamos para resolver este enigma es una muestra de tu sangre- fueron las palabras de Azazel.

-Bien, y ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en averiguarlo?- pregunto ahora ya calmado.

-Bueno, si consideramos que tu eres un hibrido de Dragón/Dragón maligno/Ángel/Demonio y además de que eres el único ángel que no puede caer, pero si contamos que Azazel y yo trabajaremos juntos para acortar tiempo serian hmnnn… uno meses- fue la respuesta de Ajuka.

-Bien será mejor que empiecen lo antes posible.

Y sin nada más que decir el castaño acompañado de Azazel y Ajuka se retiran del salón.

-Penemue ¿tú también sentiste esa aura?- fue la pregunta de Gabriel a la cadre.

-¿Que aura?- fue la respuesta/pregunta de esta.

-Nada, creo que son solo cosas mías- la arcángel le reto importancia- _esa aura sagrada, solo la he sentido en otra persona, pero eso es imposible..._

 **Enfermería.**

En la enfermería le estaban extrayendo una segunda muestra de sangre al castaño.

-Si solo necesitaban una muestra, ¿Por qué me extrajeron 2?- se quejo el castaño mientras se sobaba el brazo donde le pincho la aguja.

-Es yo examinar una mientras Ajuka la otra, para disminuir el tiempo- explico Azazel.

-Y ¿ya me puedo ir?- pregunto un poco ansioso.

-Si, ya puedes irte, pero has algo con esas heridas- recomendó Azazel señalando el abdomen, pecho y brazos en vendados del castaño.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- y sin más el castaño se retira.

 **Mundo humano/Tokio.**

El castaño iba caminando por las calles con un destino claro, en eso revisa su celular viendo que son las 9:08 am y que tenía un mensaje de Hide.

*¿ _Tienes un rato libre?_ *

 _*si, ahora voy a Anteiku a comer algo*_ respondió.

 _*bien nos vemos Haya*_

Así sin más el castaño retoma su camino a Anteiku pasando por varias calles no se da cuenta que en una de ellas una mujer peli morada, lo ve y comienza a seguirlo desde lejos con una sonrisa en rostro y relamiéndose los labios. El castaño sigue su camino, hasta llegar a Anteiku, donde entro estaba Hide acompañado de una joven pelinegra como de la misma edad de Hide que llevaba un suéter verde pero se veía algo tímida, el castaño se acerca a la mesa y se siente.

-Y ¿Cuál es el favor que querías pedirme?- pregunto mientras ordenaba un café.

\- Primero que nada, te presento a mi prima- lo dijo señalando a la pelinegra a su lado, la cual solo se sorprendió y ruborizo- ella es Kinari, Ken Kinari, pero puedes decirle kina- termino de decir.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Issei, Hyoudou Issei- se presento el extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa que ruborizo a la pelinegra.

-M-mucho… g-gusto h-Hyoudou-san- lo dijo estrechando su mano de la forma más tímida posible.

-No hace falta tanta formalidad, puedes decirme Issei- recomendó el.

-E-está bien Issei-san- ahora estaba tan roja como el cabello de cierta pelirroja.

-Bien ahora que se conocen, el favor que te quiero pedir es si ella se puede quedar contigo- revelo el esperando tener que negociar con Issei.

-Y ¿por qué no se queda contigo?- cuestiono lo obvio pero un semblante triste se poso en la cara de la pelinegra y eso el castaño lo noto- no me malentiendan, no tengo problema en que una hermosa dama como Kina-chan se quede conmigo, pero tengo curiosidad por saber ¿por qué?- dijo su duda causándole un sonrojo a más no poder a la pelinegra por el alago y haberla llamado de esa forma.

-Es que mi apartamento no es muy grande y he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, solo se quedara contigo hasta que termine la universidad de kamii, y pues como tu iras a esa misma universidad se me ocurrió que puede quedarse contigo- fue la explicación del peli naranja.

-Ya veo, y ¿cuándo es que empieza la universidad?

-Sobre eso, será en 9 meses por remodelaciones.

-Bueno, no importa, y ¿cuándo recogemos sus cosas?- en ese momento Hide señala una maleta de equipaje detrás de él- ¿sabías de antemano que a sectaria?- pregunto mientras Hide asentía- ¿Cómo?

-Vamos Issei, te conozco, somos mejores amigos desde la infancia- a eso el castaño sonríe.

-Tienes razón, siempre fuiste muy perceptivo- lo dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Por cierto Ise esa chica detrás de ti, te ha estado viendo- lo dijo y el castaño volteo levemente su vista, para ver a una peli morada con gafas de lectura que estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un café con la viste levemente volteada hacia el castaño y casi imperceptible hacia la pelinegra, en ese momento a Hide se le vuelve a ¨prender el foco¨-disculpe señorita- la peli morada voltea a ver a Hide- mi amigo aquí piensa que es muy bonita y quisiera pedirle una cita- lo dijo señalando al castaño- pero no se atreve, porque tiene miedo a ser rechazado- el castaño solo lo miro con una mirada acusadora.

En eso la peli morada se levanta y se dirige hacia ellos.

-Primero; gracias por el alago, segundo; me gustaría tener una contigo, tercero; no debes tener miedo a ser rechazado, eres muy guapo y eres mi tipo- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara- cuarto y último; nos vemos el sábado en la noche a las 7:00 en el cetro comercial por el lado norte, no llegues tarde- lo dijo dejando al trió de jóvenes en shock mientras ella se retiraba.

-Tienes una increíble suerte con las chicas- fue lo que dijo Hide recién salió del shock- y bien me tengo que ir hasta luego Ise, Kina- se despidió para retirarse.

-Hasta luego- dijeron al mismo tiempo Issei y Kina.

-Adelante, andando- dice el castaño parándose de la mesa junto a la pelinegra- Te podrías adelantar ahora te alcanzo- la pelinegra asiente y sale.

El castaño se dirige a la barra.

-Oiga me puede decir donde esta Touka- pidió el castaño al camarero de cabello castaño de ojos del mismo color, detrás de la barra.

-Ella se encuentra inscribiéndose en la universidad de kamii, pero no te preocupes hoy solo estoy yo aquí y no le diré nada- el castaño se relajo por las palabras del madero.

-Gracias, no quiero saber cómo se pondría de saber lo que pasó aquí- dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Tranquilo hasta yo se que una mujer enojada es más peligrosa que yo cuando era el legendario mono demoniaco- el castaño no entendió esa parte.

-Bueno hasta luego

Después de salir del café el castaño se encuentra a la pelinegra esperándolo afuera, los dos comienzan a caminar hacia el hotel donde se encuentra el departamento, cuando cruzan una esquina y ven el hotel la pelinegra se queda en shock y más aun cuando entran al hotel, ya en el ascensor el castaño procede saca su billetera de dónde saca una tarjeta y la desliza por una ranura para liego pulsar un botón dorado con la palabra ¨Premium¨ de color plateado en el, mientras comienzan a subir la pelinegra procede a hablar.

-¿T-tu v-v-vives a-aquí?- pregunto incrédula.

-Si aun que sigo creyendo que fue una exageración- le responde revisando su billetera.

-¿Exageración?

-Mi departamento fue un regalo de quien iba a ser mi cuñado- lo dijo con un tono de lo más normal.

-L-lo siento, no debí preguntar- se disculpo la pelinegra.

-¿Porque te disculpas? Si es por hacerme recordar algo triste, no te disculpes ya lo supere- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera causándole un rubor a la chica- lo encontré- se dijo así mismo sacando de su billetera una tarjeta dorada- toma es para el ascensor, para que te deje entrar a el departamento.

En ese momento sonó la puerta del ascensor para abrirse dejando ver el departamento, cabe mencionar que la mandíbula de la chica estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo con los ojos como platos a más no poder dejando caer la maleta, el castaño la recogió, el ya sabía de esa reacción, después de todo fue la que él tuvo al volver del inframundo y ver su casa.

Luego de unos minutos en shock la pelinegra balbucea unas palabras antes de caer desmayada, pero antes de tocar el piso fue sujetada por el castaño, quien luego al cargo estilo princesa y la llevo a un cuarto cerca al suyo, donde la acostó en la cama.

Cuando ella despertó ya era de noche, aun un poco impresionada se levanta y sale de la habitación hacia la sala donde no hay nadie, luego hacia la cocina y tampoco en los otras tres salas. Luego creyendo que estaba sola se fue a ¨su habitación¨ pero se perdió hasta que encontró ¨su habitación¨ pero cuando entro no era la suya si no la del castaño que en ese momento se encontraba sin camisa dejando ver su bien marcado cuerpo y con unos auriculares rojos en los oídos reproduciendo música y cantando una canción de rap. Mientras tocaba una guitarra.

 **(Recuerdos de acido Mc)**

 **Recuerdo tu carita que me llena de alegría feliz de esas tardes esas noches esos días.**

 **Tu piel tan frágil suave dulce escandalosa era la fragancia de las rosas más hermosas.**

 **Siento tu perfume incrustado en mi piel mantengo ese fuego intenso que me sigue fiel.**

Ante esto la pelinegra se ruborizo a más no poder, por la letra de la canción y no solo por eso, sino también por la maestría del castaño con la guitarra y su melodiosa voz que interpreta la canción al pie de la letra sin fallo alguno, y sin saber cuándo saco su celular, estaba grabando al castaño, mientras este solo seguía en lo suyo, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

 **Tocando la guitarra por si se me pasa esto esperando cada momento a que me envíes un texto.**

En eso esa romántica y dulce canción, da un giro inesperado volviéndose más triste y conmovedora.

 **Recuerdos que quiero olvidar porque ya no estás.**

 **Promesas que acabaron mal y no volverán.**

 **Recuerdos que vienen y van y aunque sé que nos amamos hoy te dejo en libertad…**

En esta parte ella recuerda lo que le recordó en el ascensor.

 **El barco ya paso y hoy me siento cansado con el corazón en llantos que me tienen atrapado.**

 **Tus recuerdos prometo que jamás olvidaría, tus fotos, tus cartas son parte de mi vida.**

 **Es así como mi día se convierte en agonía, mírame a los ojos la sonrisa es cortesía.**

Ella sintió como los sentimientos que pasaron por la canción la afectaron a ella también… un sentimiento de agonía como le decía la canción le recorrió el cuerpo.

 **Y siento el calor que me daban tus abrazos mirando los partidos gritando cada golazo.**

 **Las horas que solíamos hablar en el chat donde nadie se animaba a dar el último chat.**

En eso el castaño levanta su mirada aun con los ojos serrados, demostrando que estos tenían un camino que recorría sus mejillas hasta caer de su cara.

 **Eso es todo… eso es todo se acabo, el tiempo de a poco sabes que nos alejo.**

Este ultimo hecho hiso que ella quisiera darle un abraso y consolarlo, sin saber el motivo de eso solo siguió grabando, pero sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

 **Recuerdos que quiero olvidar porque ya no estás.**

 **Promesas que acabaron mal y no volverán.**

 **Recuerdos que vienen y van y aunque sé que nos amamos hoy te dejo en libertad…**

 **La tortura que me encierra en esta eterna soledad, donde sos vos, no soy yo, nadie donde no sos vos, no soy yo, nadie puede escapar.**

 **Fue un tiempo, solo un tiempo que teníamos que tomar de eso me arrepiento te lo digo de verdad.**

En ese momento la canción tuvo otro cambio.

 **Hay amores que se mueren no porque no se amen mas, muchos sin darse cuenta solo saben lastimar, juegan con el corazón como si fuera de cartón, Inventan una historia y esconden la traición.**

 **Quiero dejarte creer en cuentos de hadas, donde la vida real para mí ya no es nada.**

 **Recuerdos que quiero olvidar, promesas que acabaron mal, recuerdos que vienen y van, y aunque sé que nos amamos hoy te dejo en libertad…**

En esa parte ella recordó a su madre cuando esta le daba el dinero a su tía, dinero que con tanto esfuerzo se ganaba, se lo daba a su tía por mentiras que esta le decía, ella quería olvidarse de esos recuerdos, pero en eso la canción llega al clímax de una forma que le hiso recordar que eso no se podía.

 **Recuerdos que no voy a olvidar…**

 **Promesas que acabaron mal…**

 **Recuerdos que vienen y que van…**

 **Promesas que hoy ya no están.**

 **(Fin de la canción)**

En eso el castaño abre los ojos y ve a la pelinegra parada en la puerta guardando su celular, pero lo que destacaba era que estaba… llorando.

-¿Porque lloras?- fue la pregunta del castaño.

-¿Qué?- en eso ella se pone la mano en la mejilla y ve que estaban húmedas, luego ella ve que el también tiene lagrimas- t-tu también tienes lagrimas- en eso el castaño también se toca las mejillas y ve que era verdad el estaba… ¿llorando? Pero ¿Por qué? Tenía esa duda pero le quito importancia.

-Qué raro… bueno no importa… veo que ya es de noche, será mejor que pida algo de comer ¿tienes hambre?- ella solo asiente- bien.

Sin decir nada más se pone una camisa y sale de la habitación, la noche pasó de lo más ¨normal¨ si normal se puede decir; ordenar 200 ponqués, para que cuando llegaran hacer una guerra tirándoselos el uno al otro por todo el departamento, para luego agarrar unas almohadas y hacer una guerra donde plumas volaban de aquí para allá, hasta que ambos se cansaron, kina por ser una humana y Issei por estar debilitado al nivel de ser un simple humano. Cuando la guerra de almohadas termino. Ambos fueron a la sala donde hicieron un fuerte de almohadas y se pusieron a ver una película de terror.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

Era un hermoso día de jueves por la mañana, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte iluminando primero el último piso del edificio más alto del distrito 20, cuan la luz comenzó a iluminar la sala principal una silueta comienza a hacer muecas de fastidio, poco a poco esa silueta fue abriendo los ojos sin dejar de abrasar su ¨almohada¨, luego de unos pocos segundos esa persona ya estaba lucida se voltea hacia todos lados como si buscara algo o mejer dicho alguien, luego de un rato decide volver a recostarse en la almohada.

-msnm…- es el sonido que hace la almohada, pero no le presta mayor atención y solo apretó mas su agarre- hmnn…- vuelve a hacer ese sonido pero ahora si le prestó atención, sin pensarlo y con mucha ladilla cruza su vista hacia arriba para que su rostro hasta sus orejas se ponga como el cabello de cierto Lucifer, ¿Por qué? Simple la almohada tan cómoda que no quería soltar era un castaño ya muy conocido que estaba sin camisa dejando su bien moldeado cuerpo y dormido profundamente.

Ella sin decir nada lo suelta y se levanta con un sigilo que dejaría en primaria a un sensei ninja, se retira de la sala con el mismo silencio, poco después el castaño despierta. Desde ahí todo paso normal, desayunaron, salieron, se encontraron con Hide para que les enseñara la ciudad como ella era nueva y Issei todavía no la conocía muy bien, en el tour pasaron por distintos lados donde se quedaron un rato tales como; una biblioteca donde vendían una tercera parte de una colección que Kina colecciona, luego en un salón de video juegos donde se quedaron asiendo una competencia por ver quién hacia más puntos, todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a un callejón amplio donde bastante gente se reunió en un solo punto, ello por la curiosidad se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, cuando llegaron eran un hombre como de 21 y una chica en sus 19 asiendo una competencia de rap, hasta ese punto no había problema, hasta que la letra de los rap se fue tomando más ofensiva y agresiva, en una de esas el sujeto le gano a la chica, pero todo hubiera acabado hay de no ser porque al final del verso él la abofetea, Issei se molesto pero se controlo, eso nos lleva a esta escena.

-Mi amor yo no te quise golpear solo me deje llevar por el momento- fueron las palabras del muy maldito mientras le posaba su mano en la mejilla donde tiene en pequeño morado- pero aquí ya hay ganador- diciendo eso ultimo le quita su mano de una manera brusca dándole otro bofetada, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, pero en ese momento Issei habrá.

-Ey cobarde te retiras- fueron las palabras del castaño para empezar un rap.

 **(Ey cobarde de Acido Mc)**

 **Ey cobarde ¿por qué lastimas una mujer?**

 **Le dices que la amas luego lo vuelves a hacer juegas con sus sentimientos solo por tu desconfianza**

 **Y le acaricias el rostro mientras la amenazas**

 **Dices que es basura y ella nunca será nadie**

 **Que lejos de ti se sentirá una mujer vulnerable**

 **Le golpeas y luego le traes rosas dices que desde entonces cambiaran las cosas no es así, eso pasa por tu cabeza solo eres un enfermo maldito por naturaleza que se siente solo pues porque no tiene nada y lo único que tiene lo conserva como esclava, tajante mis palabras a la hora de la velada pero un cobarde como tú no se merece nada**

 **La alejas de su gente la dejas solitaria entre lágrimas de ella te ríes en su cara ¿qué pasa?**

 **Donde quedo tu hombría los pantalones puestos y toda tu valentía una mujer una mujer se honro se respete y se ama, no se usa como objeto y solo llevarla a la cama, una señorita hermosa, una hermosa dama que cayó en la trampa del lobo sin alma, vergüenza tiene que darte levantarle una mano mas, vergüenza luego decirle nena te amo, arruinaste una vida en su mente algarabía y seguro te arruinas porque te mata todavía el dolor que has entregado es lo que en esta vida has dejado un corazón sin alegría.**

 **(Fin del rap)**

Con ese simple rap desarmo al sujeto, quien solo chasqueo la lengua y se fue a paso rápido, Issei se volteo para ver como la multitud le ovacionaba, el solo tuvo un ligero sonrojo y desvió la mirada hasta que recordó a la chica, pero cuando volteo a verla esta no estaba.

Luego el día paso de lo más normal claro los comentarios de Hide sobre la buena voz que Issei tiene no se hicieron esperar. Luego termino el día pero en la noche hubo una tormenta y kina le tenía ¨miedo a los rayos¨ así que le pidió a Issei que durmiera con ella, pero era que ella que solo quería dormir con él así que invento que le tenía miedo a los rayos.

Al día siguiente era viernes el castaño invito a Touka a una cita donde se la pasaron de lo mejor, hasta que llegamos a este punto de la noche.

-Touka ¿sabes porque te invite a esta cita hoy?- ella niega con la cabeza- quiero que seas mi novia- antes de decir eso se detiene y saca una caja la cual abrió dejando ver un collar de oro con un corazón con los grabados ¨T y I¨ ella se sorprendió pero no lo dudaría dos veces en aceptar- pero antes de que digas algo quiero decirte que… ¿sabes de la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales de nombre Ghoul?- ella asiente desviando la mirada- bien, ellos no son los únicos seres sobrenaturales que existen, hay otros como los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, dragones etc. Lo que te quiero decir es…- el castaño no pudo terminar porque el ojo visible de Touka cambio, ahora era negro con la iris roja y una especie de alas de un color rojo naranja y azul oscuro se formaron en su espalda.

-Yo soy un ghoul- fue lo que ella dijo- y te entiendo si ya no quieres estar con... ¡chuu!- fue interrumpirá por un delicado beso que le dio el castaño.

-Yo te aceptaría siempre… pero ahora tienes que aceptarme tú- en eso el castaño saca 6 alas de ángel y 6 de demonio y otras 2 de dragón de color rojo y la otra de roja con la membrana negra y un halo dorado apareció sobre su cabeza y en medio de ese halo una llama rosada- yo soy un hibrido de Dragón/Dragón maligno/Ángel/Demonio y soy el actuar Sekiryuutei- materializando el guantelete- y como sabrás, todos los anteriores Sekiryuutei(s) han estado rodeados de varias parejas y yo tengo varias pretendientes y no creo ser capaz de romperle el corazón a ninguna… así que tú decides ¿me aceptas?- en eso ella lo beso con pasión.

-¡Si! No me importa si tengo que compartirte, es mejor tener un poco que nada.

De esa forma ambos se retiran tomados de las manos, después de volver a sus formas originales. Lo que ellos no sabían es que una silueta los estaba vigilando y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en los labios de esa silueta. La silueta saca un celular en ese momento.

-Diles que tenemos al sujeto de pruebas perfecto para los experimentos- fue lo que dijo la persona- y dile a Rize que puede actual, pero lo queremos con vida… no se negara si le dejamos jugar con él un rato… bien- y diciendo eso la figura cuelga el celular- veamos de que tan fuerte te has hecho desde nuestro último encuentro Hyoudou Issei ahora que eres un hibrido, esto se pondrá interesante y más cuando aun cuando las facciones se enteren de toda tu descendencia jajaja…- sin decir más la silueta se retira dejando ver unos mechones de pelo plateado.

Fin capitulo.

 **9.160 palabras un poco menos que el primero, pero me gusto mas.**


	3. Aogiri

**CAPITULO -3: Aogiri.**

 **Desde este capitulo la historia sera mas pegada a la historia de Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Respondeindo reviews.**

 **Tokipelnico: si se que fue un asco de plagio, pero te prometo que lo corregire.**

 **Dantrlan: Pero que testamento… bien comensemos, si se que el primer capitulo es muy paraecido a muchos otros, y tambien se que es tedioso, aburrido y demas, por eso lo voy a reescribir desde cero.**

 **La escena de Raynare es por que la pienso poner mas adelante pero no es como si la fuera a revivir.**

 **Sobre las chicas, ya he dicho que esto es un multi-crossover donde se fusionan las historias de distintos animes, por esa rason empece por Tokyo Ghoul, por que los demas tienen esceso de poder, por decirlo de alguna manera.**

 **Sobre lo de ser mas realista, tambien lo hare pero no se escribir demasiado romance, y si lo dices por Rize, ella otros planes que se muestran en este capitulo.**

 **Sobre lo de los poderes los va a nesecitar, pero no es como si se los hubiera dado todos a la misma vez. y lo de dragon y dragon maligno esos son la misma cosa, solo que uno es del bien y el otr del mal, lo de angel y demonio son los genes que heredo de su madre, y creo que deje en claro que nunca fue humano.**

 **Lo de Lucifer es solo por que es el primer demonio y queria emparentarlo con Vali, de otro modo hubiera demasiadas probabilidades de que Vali muera.**

 **Sobre porque ese angel no cayo es una cosa muy simple, pero que no puedo explicar ahora o le daria menos suspenso a la trama.**

 **Y ya respondi tu testamento, y dejame decirte fue el review mas revelador que he tenido.**

 **Dcfer: para el capitulo 5 saldra siendo un villano.**

 **Eduardordoleyva: lo de Tsubaki fue mi error me disculpo por eso. Kuroka y LeFay estan en una mision con Vali perono desesperes las voy a poner mas a futuro. Elmenhilde esta el Rumania aun no saldra. Yura es muy posible que tambien este en el harem pero la lista del harem yo la voy poniendo según vallan apareciendo las chicas. Y sobre Yasaka y Kunou ellas dos estan el Kyoto y Issei esta en Tokio,pero si se encontrara con ellas alguna vez. Lo de Akeno tambien fue un error que me dio pereza corregir me disculpo por eso. Y lo de Raynare fue devido al trauma que Issei acaba de revivir que ella pudo volver por tan corto tiempo pero se puede decir que fue real.**

 **Z-anime: no te preocupes aun que a veces me tarde no abandonare la historia.**

 **Ahora comensemos.**

 **¿Qué es un Ghoul?**

Un ghoul es la traducción al idioma ingles de la palabra necrófago, derivada del latín fago (comer) y el griego necro (muerto) que significa **el come muertos.**

Poco se sabe de sus antepasados, pero se especula que son una raza de los vampiros, que heredaron sus poderes y ninguna de sus debilidades, excepto la sed, pero no sed de sangre precisamente, es una sed más voraz, sed de comer, o más bien hambre de cuerpos humanos, los vampiros beben sangre porque necesitan la hemoglobina presente en estas, la hemoglobina no puede ser producida por ellos y la usan como soporte de sus actividades.

Los ghouls por su parte necesitan los cuerpos humanos para devorarlos y almacenar una cantidad de células llamadas células r.c, estas células existen en los humanos y en los ghouls quienes tienen una concentración 10 veces mayor. Fluyen como la sangre, pero pueden llegar a ser tan solidas como los dientes incluso podrían ser llamados **músculos líquidos.** Un ghoul absorbe células r.c al consumir seres humanos, estas se guardan en un órgano similar a una bolsa llamada **kakuhou** o **manto brillante.** Podrían decirse que estos son los nutrientes de los ghouls.

Aparte de su extremadamente alta resistencia, regeneración, fuerza y velocidad, los ghouls tienen unas "armas" en formas variadas llamadas **kagune** o "liquido brillante" manifestadas por la liberación de células r.c del **kakuhou** al exterior de horma abrupta traspasando la piel, los **kagunes** se dividen en 4 clases.

 **Ukaku** o "pluma brillante"; se manifiesta en forma de plumas para ataques de larga distancia, tienen una gran velocidad y agilidad y salen de los hombros.

 **Koukaku** o "cascara brillante"; tienen altas capacidades metálicas y defensivas, se liberan de los omoplatos y son muy pesados.

 **Rinkaku** o "escamas brillantes"; salen de la espalda, asemejan tentáculos escamosos, son los más destacables en la fuerza bruta y brindan una rápida regeneración a su usuario.

 **Bikaku** o "cola brillante"; sale de la espalda baja, asemeja una cola y es el más balanceado en el ataque y la defensa, resistencia y velocidad.

Por lo tanto un bikaku puede vencer con facilidad un rinkaku, este último al Koukaku, el cual puede vencer al ukaku y el ukaku vencería a un bikaku. Para explicarlo mejor sería similar al juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

Como detalle extra los ghouls cuentan con ojos rojos carmesíes llamados **kakugan** u "ojo brillante" conectados directamente al kakuhou y este último al kagune, estos ojos son el resultado de la cantidad de células r.c en el cuerpo de un ghoul.

Ya basta de explicaciones y vamos con la historia.

 **Sábado 9:00 pm.**

El sábado empezó de lo más normal, despertando junto a kina para luego desayunar visitar a Touka salir almorzar decirle que hoy en la noche tenía una cita con una chica llevarse una demoledora golpiza de su parte lo "normal" luego pasar la tarde recuperándose para por fin llegar a la hora de la cita, en la cita solo cenaron en un restaurante platicaron e ciertos libros de los que Issei se había hecho fan por cierta pelinegra luego salieron el castaño la acompaño hasta su casa y ella le agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla, después de un intercambio rápido de números se despidieron y cuando el castaño ya no estaba a la vista de la peli morada esta saco un celular para hacer una llamada.

-Hola… si sobre eso, si los quieren a ambos digamos que tendrán que aumentar la paga… ¿cuanto?... digamos unas 20 veces más- lo dijo en tono de broma- si lo llevo hoy me así sea solo a él, aumentaran mi paga 50 veces- lo dijo casi incrédula- pero si me dejaran divertirme un poco- se relamió los labios cuando recibió autorización- bien, lo que sea pero que esté vivo- en eso le duplican la paga ya acordada- está bien aceptare esa condición pero me deben una- en eso ella corto la llamada- 150 mil millones ¿valen un órgano y una posible pareja?- se pregunto así misma pensativa con una mano en el mentón- si, si los valen si tomo en cuenta que puedo regenerar ese órgano- se decidió y se fue de ahí.

 **Apartamento de Issei.**

En este momento Issei mira la ciudad atreves del ventanal de su departamento mientras bebía el contenido de un frasco con un liquido amarillo, este vestía solo un jean negro y no llevaba ni zapatos ni camisa.

-Esta cosa que Grayfia me dio para ir recuperando mis fuerzas sabe a rayos- lo decía con disgusto- en eso una puerta suena- creí que llegarías mañana- fue lo que le dijo sin siquiera voltearse a ver a la persona de atrás de el- ¿cómo está Hide?

TUCKS… CRICK

-UAH COF, COF

-¿A quién esperabas?- la voz que le hablo no es una que él esperaba oír en ese momento- y ¿Quién es Hide?- volvió a interrogar la persona que le acaba de atravesar el estomago con una especie de tentáculo de color rojo sangre, mismo que seguía atravesándolo mientras lo suspendía en el aire.

-Ah… q-que…- casi no podía hablar, pero en ese momento no termino la oración por qué un segundo y tercer tentáculo le atravesaron las manos casi como si lo estuvieran crucificando –ah.

-Siéndote sincera… no se que tienes de especial- la sangre se comenzó a escurrir por los tentáculos mientas el cuerpo de Issei se elevo por sobre su atacante, sangre comenzó a caer sobre este último, Issei debido a la poca fuerza que le quedaba no pudo sostener su cabeza, causando que esta se doblara en la parte del cuello permitiéndole ver a su atacante- aun eres muy lindo y seas mi tipo me ofrecieron una oferta que no puedo rechazar- la persona que lo ataco no era otra más que Rize, la chica con la que había cenado esa noche, pero esta tenía cuatro tentáculos rojos saliendo de su espalda, tres de estos se encontraban atravesando en su cuerpo, dos en sus manos y una en su estomago, pero eso no era lo único que ella tenía, también sus ojos, ahora eran negros con la iris roja.

-R-Rize…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

-…- en eso ella probo la sangre que caía del cuerpo del castaño- ese sabor es el mejor que he probado en ¡toda mi vida!- exclamo ella mientras sus tentáculos abajaban el cuerpo del castaño a su altura- uno o dos bocados mas creo que no importaran-ella acerca su boca al hombro del castaño y… le arranca un tajo de un mordisco, poco a poco comienza a masticar el trozo de carne hasta que lo trago, causándole una expresión de estupefacción- eres increíble Ise-kun, eres completamente único- seguía alagando al castaño mientras le iba comiendo vivo pasaron varios minutos donde docenas de trozos de la carne del castaño eran devorados por Rize, pero para mayor desgracia el no perdía la conciencia, y seguía sufriendo cada mordida como la primera.

Lo que paso a continuación en no lo espero y hubiera preferido que no pasara.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!

Fue el grito femenino que venía desde la puerta, en donde se encontraba parada Kina con las manos cubriendo su boca y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Ya veo a quien te referías- lo dice dejando caer al castaño al suelo- bueno, esto me ahorrara más tiempo.

-¡CORREEEE!- fue el grito del castaño mientras sujetaba el pie de Rize.

Haciéndole caso omiso a las palabras del castaño ella se queda petrificada sin hacer nada.

-¡Suéltame!- Rize le grita al castaño volviendo a atravesar su estomago con su kagune, pero cuando lo iba a sacar, este lo sujeta evitando que lo haga- ¡YA SUÉLTAME!- haciendo un fuerte tiro saca su rinkaku causando que el castaño salga impulsado y choque contra el cristal causando que este se rompa y el castaño salga de edificio cayendo en picada desde el último piso-¡mierda!- es lo único que alcanzo a decir Rize para atravesar el estomago de Kina para engancharla y tirarse por donde salió el castaño.

Esta iba cayendo a una velocidad mayor debido al peso extra, cuando casi alcanza al castaño se dio cuenta que no iba a llegar y lanza uno de sus rinkaku y atraviesa el hombro del castaño, cuando por fin tiene a los dos enganchados usa otro de sus rinkaku enterrándolo en uno de los edificios para usarlo como columpio y atravesar el cristal del edificio y debido a la velocidad a la que iban se arrastraran por todo el suelo llevándose uno que otro golpe.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, la peli morada tardo un rato el recuperarse del golpe, cuando recupero el equilibrio, ve sus rinkaku y en ellos tienen al un malherido castaño y a una Kina con el estomago atravesado ambos inconscientes y apenas respirando.

-Misión cumplida- fue lo que se dijo para retirarse llevándose a los dos jóvenes.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

 **Pov Issei.**

Apenas siento mi cuerpo y no veo nada solo una profunda oscuridad, solo puedo escuchar varias voces, no sé en donde estoy, no sé como llegue a este lugar, me siento muy cansado… en ese las cosas que dicen esas voces se hacen más entendibles.

-Su cuerpo se está fusionando con los órganos esto… es increíble, nunca vi una combinación tan rápida y de este calibre… pero cree que su cuerpo pueda…-es lo que escuchaba de una voz femenina.

-Solo tenemos que probar… inyéctale el virus "Evolution" antes de que su piel no lo permita- en eso puedo entre abrir mi ojo derecho abrir y ver una luz que esta sobre mi y varias siluetas, lamentablemente no les puedo ver los rostros, en eso una silueta femenina me inyecta un liquido amarillento, luego de un rato siento como mi cuerpo empieza a tener espasmos- bien ya reacciono al virus -fue lo que dijo una figura de un hombre mayor a la femenina- bien, inyéctenle la sangre del…e- de ahí no pude escuchar muy bien lo que decían- lo perdemos… trae… poténcialo… estabilizando… se fusiono con su DNA… dejo de respirar… apresura la regeneración… está perdiendo mucha sangre… lo perdimos- solo puedo escuchar palabras entrecortadas, pero en esa última note decepción, en eso siento como me relajo y comienzo a escuchar el sonido de una maquina indicando la muerte de un paciente… mierda soy yo quien está muriendo y lo peor de todo…¡VOY A MORIR VIRGEN!

Dejo de sentir dolor y comienzo a caer en un mundo de oscuridad, pero cuando ya había aceptado mi muerte una mano me saca de esa oscuridad.

-Issei no morirás aquí… tienes que vivir… vive por mi- fue lo que me dijo una hermosa mujer castaño mientras me abrasaba, no sé porque pero me siento seguro con ella… pero nada dura para siempre y ella comienza a desaparecer- vive por nosotros, mi lindo hijo- espera hijo, esta mujer es mi madre que me está pidiendo que viva.

-No, no te vayas no me dejes solo… por favor- lagrimas… lagrimas salían de mis ojos, nunca había conocido a mi verdadera madre y ahora que la tengo a mi lado… desaparece eso no es justo.

-Ise, mi lindo Ise prométeme que vivirás por mi- me lo dice acariciando mi mejilla.

-Lo… l-lo prometo- lo dije mientras derramaba mis lagrimas y con mi mirada caída.

-No estés triste yo siempre estaré aquí- me sujeto mi brazo izquierdo- tu padre encerró un pedazo de mi alma en la [Boosted Gear] pero fue sellado, hasta que uno de los sellos que le puse a tus poderes se rompió- tenia mil y una preguntas como ¿sellos, cuantos sellos tengo? ¿Cómo es que la abuela no cayó al ser violada? pero solo tengo tiempo para una y es…

-M-mama quien es mi padre- ella sonríe por haberla llamado así y me contesta.

-Tu padre es…

 **De vuelta a la realidad.**

Puedo escuchar el sonido de la maquina que indicaba que había muerto.

-Oh, así que no murió- fue la voz del hombre mayor, abrí mis ojos y apenas pude leer en gafete que tenía su nombre era - al- llamo el sujeto a la figura femenina.

-Que se le ofrece…- en eso ella me vio- así que sobrevivió, hemos creado un monstruo- lo dijo con orgullo pero no se a que se refiere.

-Hubiera sido una lástima que hubieras muerto… es hora de empezar con el tratamiento… Jasón- fue lo último que logro escuchar antes de caer inconsciente.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Me despierto amarrado con grilletes a una especie de silla mecánica que está pegada al suelo en un enorme cuarto, comienzo a ver la habitación y noto que es tan grande como las habitaciones del castillo Gremory, volteo a ver hacia mi derecha y veo que hay una mesa con múltiples utensilios como; bisturís, taladros, cuchillos desde 10 a 35 centímetros, un gancho de los que usan para guindar cerdos amarrado a una carena, 5 jeringas con un liquido amarillo trasparente en ellas, unas pinzas para picar cables de cobre, un par de cables pasa corrientes junto a una batería de carro, 4 varillas de metal con una parte puntiaguda como un clavo, un embudo, unos alicates de precisión para cosas pequeñas, un soplete, un martillo y sulfúrico. Ahora que me doy cuenta esto es como un maldito salón de torturas, sigo viendo que mas ahí en la habitación y veo un… potro de tortura junto a una prensa y una forja.

Ahora si puedo decirlo tengo miedo.

Intento romper las cadenas pero no puedo estoy demasiado débil, entonces escucho una puerta abrirse y entre un hombre corpulento y robusto de cabello rubio y de unos 40 a 50 años vestía un traje blanco de corbata como el que usa lord Gremory este sujeto se acercaba a mi mientras se tronaba los dedos de una forma "peculiar" el dedo pulgar sobre el dedo índice hacia un poco de presión y seguía con el dedo medio luego el anular y el meñique, pero lo que más daba miedo era esa… sonrisa de maniático que dejaría al mismo Grender como un santo (para aquellos que no conozcan a Grender; es como la versión de chucky y Freddy en un mismo cuerpo) esa simple sonrisa asustaría al mismo Rizevim.

-Veo que ya despertaste… entonces ya podemos empezar- me lo dice como si fuera a empezar una película.

-¿Empezar qué?- lo pregunto pero cuando se pone una máscara como la del tipo de la película de viernes 13 me arrepiento.

-A jugar- me responde tomando de la mesa una de las jeringas- ¿sabes que es un ghoul?- yo solo asiento a su pregunta sin saber porque la hace- bien y sabes que a los ghouls no les asen ni siquiera un rasguño los cuchillos, bisturís, sierras, etc. Lo que te quiero decir es que la piel de los ghouls no puede ser cortada por nada normal- ahora entiendo menos porque me dice todo esto- por ese motivo los investigadores ghouls solo usan armas creadas con nuestros kagunes, esas armas son las únicas que pueden perforar nuestra piel además de nosotros mismos claro- así que este tipo es un ghoul- pero ay un liquido que si te lo introducen en tu cuerpo esa inmunidad se ya no tiene efecto por un tiempo dependiendo de la cantidad inducida- eso no lo sabía.

-Pero yo no soy un ghoul- se lo dije porque es verdad.

-¿Tú crees? Bien te lo voy a contar después de todo será como un agradecimiento por ser mi juguete- ¿cómo que juguete?- hay una forma de convertir a cualquier especie en un ghoul- eso si me sorprendió- esa forma es transferir uno o varios órganos de un ghoul al cuerpo del conejillo de indias… eso lo vuelve un medio ghoul o parte de uno si se trata de un hibrido como en tu caso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que tu ahora eres un… no, no eres un ghoul… eres un monstruo- ahora me está llenando de rabia- lo que a ti te hicieron se lo hicieron a otros 2000, y ninguno sobrevivió salvo tu… eso te hace un monstruo.

-¿Que fue lo que me hicieron?

-No lo sé exactamente y no me interesa, si lo quieres saber encuentra a los que te lo hicieron.

-Estas mintiendo- se lo dije yo no quería creerle aun cuando se que es verdad.

En eso el deja la jeringa en la mesa y agarra un cuchillo, y en un rápido movimiento me lo clava en el estomago. Yo estoy con los ojos abiertos como platos y el solo tiene esa estúpida mascara.

-Ahora me crees- cuando saca el cuchillo, este está doblado y a mí no me paso nada- por tu expresión descifro que ahora me crees… bien continuemos en donde nos quedamos… y ese liquido puede ser introducido de 2 formas, vía oral y por una jeringa, pero como ya te demostré una aguja antes de atravesar tu piel se rompe- eso no sé porque pero me alivio- pero solo hay una parte en el cuerpo lo bastante blanda como para que perfore una aguja ¿puedes deducir cual es?

-una pate del cuerpo lo bastante blanda- en ese me quede helado y a él le brillaban los ojos, mierda la única parte del cuerpo lo bastante blanda es…

-El ojo- sin decir ni dar ningún tipo de aviso me toma de la cara y con sus dedos índice y pulgar me abre el ojo y me clava la aguja soltando lentamente el líquido para aumentar el dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!- yo solo alcance a gritar por el inmenso dolor. Al tiempo saca la aguja y yo estoy jadeando.

-Tardara unos segundos en hacer efecto- el toma de la mesa las pinzas de precisión y se arrodilla frente a mi- es hora de comenzar- con las pinzas agarra una de mis uñas y de un tirón me la arranca del dedo.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG- volví a gritar pero él no se detuvo hasta que arranco cada una de mis uñas.

-Terminamos con la de las manos ahora- el toma uno de mis pies y hace lo mismo vuelvo a gritar y sigue sin detenerse- hagamos esto, tu contaras desde el 1000 de 7 en 7 hasta que llegues al cero cuando termines ya no te hare nada- eso fue un rayo de esperanza- comencemos… cuanto es 1000 menos 7.

-993

-Vez no es tan difícil… ahora sigue.

986 AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG- el muy hijo de puta agarro las pinzas y me está cortando los dedos- 9-979 AAAAAHHHHH- y seguía el muy desgraciado- 9-972… 965… 958… 951…9AAAAAAAAAHHHH- me enterró dos de esas estacas de metal en los hombros- 944…937… 930- el agarra lo cables pasa corrientes y los conecta a la batería de carro y el otro extremo a las… estacas-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG.

-[Compañero resiste]- era Ddraig dándome ánimos.

Luego de que la batería se descargara me quito los cables y tomo otra vez la pinza y me vuelve a corta los dedos.

-Te preguntaras ¿porque tienes dedos? Es simple los ghouls se pueden regenerar- eso me lo explica, luego toma el martillo y me destroza las manos, yo simplemente grite- sabes siempre me gustaron los efectos del acido sulfúrico en la piel, pero ahora quiero probar algo nuevo- en eso toma el embudo me abre la boca y lo coloca y echa el acido sulfúrico por el… sin duda esa fue la peor cosa que me hiso.

 **Pov normar.**

Luego de que al castaño sele derritieran las entrañas, Jasón toma el soplete y un cuchillo de 35 centímetros y comienza a calentar el cuchillo hasta que esté esta al rojo vivo, con el cuchillo en mano jala una palanca y la silla donde está el castaño se inclina dejando ver su espalda, en eso Jasón le coloca la hoja del cuchillo sobre la espalda causando que este de un desgarrador grito de desesperación.

 **8 horas después.**

En este momento el castaño se encontraba en se encontraba siendo arrastrado por dos encapuchados, apenas consiente después de sufrir de tal manera que sus cuerdas bucales ya no aguantara y no le permitiera seguir gritando.

Luego de sufrir torturas inimaginables llegaron las dos figuras que lo arrastran en estos momentos.

Después de un rato lo llegaron a un largo pasillo donde a de cada lado tenían 5 cerdas llenas de prisioneros temerosos donde pudo notar que lo veían con miedo. Al final del pasillo había una pequeña celda d donde lo dejaron a él, tirado como un simple juguete a esperar para la próxima jornada de juegos como ese sujeto les decía a esas horribles torturas que le hacían pasar.

Cuando los guardias salieron del pasillo una mano atreves de los barrotes de la cerda de al lado, la cual llevaba un trapo húmedo, la mano se posiciono sobre la cabeza del castaño y estrujo el trapo dejando derramar unas pocas pero valiosas gotas de agua sobre la boca del castaño.

-…Gracias- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de caer inconsciente.

 **Mañana siguiente.**

Los mismos guardias llevaban encadenado a un recuperado castaño que caminaba como si el día anterior no hubiera pasado nada. Después de un rato llegaron de nuevo a ese cuarto de "juegos" donde lo dejaron encadenado a la silla de nueva cuenta. Poco después llego el mismo hombre de traje blanco y sonrisa demente.

-ya es hora de comenzar-se lo dijo con un tono de éxtasis mientras sostenía la jeringa, sujeto al castaño de la cabeza y le enterró la aguja en el ojo, pero en esta ocasión el castaño no grito solo apretó las manos hasta que estas le sangraron- veo que no has gritado como lo hiciste ayer… veamos cuanto aguantas- lo dijo tomando una prensa de 30 centímetros, la cual coloco sobre su cabeza- ¿sabes?... tu amiga la chica tímida que trajeron contigo- en eso Issei recuerda a Kina, causando que se preocupe- por desgracia solo te pudimos traer a ti- eso lo alivio- bueno eso ya no importa- comenzó a apretar la prensa cada vez con más presión mientras el castaño no pudo aguantar más y empezó a gritar mientras su cráneo se deformaba y sangre salía de sus oídos.

Cuando su cráneo por fin colapso en castaño por fin dejo de gritar y de respirar, en eso su torturador, le retira la prensa de su cabeza, a los pocos segundos la cabeza del castaño comenzó a recuperar su forma, al recuperar su forma el castaño tuvo un impulso (como cuando te estás ahogando y sales a respirar) tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-cof…cof, cof… pero qué demonios- se dijo así mismo ¿Por qué? Había muerto.

-Si te preguntas como es que estas vivo es simple… lo que te hayan hecho te ha dado una regeneración e seccional superando por mucho la regeneración de un ghoul, tanto que incluso después de tu muerte te regenera devolviéndote la vida- explico ese sujeto.

Ahora desato uno de los pies del castaño, puso sus manos en su rodilla y talón, con la mano que tenía en su talón dio un fuerte tirón asía arriba al mismo tiempo que empujaba la otra asía abajo. Y de ese modo rompiéndole la pierna al castaño asiendo que su hueso saliera por detrás de su rodilla, sin esperar que el castaño dejara de gritar hiso ese mismo movimiento pero en reversa ocasionando que otro hueso le salga por la rodilla.

Luego volvió a encadenar la pierna del castaño. Para tomar un clavo de 20 centímetros y un martillo, coloco el clavo en el oído de castaño y le dio un martillazo que dejo visible solo 1 centímetro del clavo, centímetro que tomo con sus dedos y comenzó a dar vueltas para sacarlo de un solo golpe derramando una cantidad excesiva de sangre del oído. Luego tomo sus dedos y los doblo en un ángulo de 180 grados sacándole los huesos por los nudillos. Luego tomo esos huesos y se los saco de un solo jalón, dejándole la mano deshuesada.

-Lo vez, tu regeneración es incrédulamente alta- mientras lo terminaba de decir, la mano del castaño ya terminaba de regenerar sus huesos- eso te hace el juguete perfecto.

Ahora tomo un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

-Disculpa mis modales, ahora recuerdo que llevas un mes sin comer- eso dejo estupefacto al castaño- por tu expresión te sorprendiste cuando dije cuanto tiempo llevas aquí… bueno no aquí, para ser más exactos llevabas con las personas que te convirtieron en lo que eres ahora… ¿o creíste que todas esas monstruosidades que te hayan hecho fue de un día para otro?... ha, cuando me dijeron en lo que te ibas a convertir, tengo que admitir que estaba ansioso- lo dijo con su clásica sonrisa demente, pero para el castaño eran solo palabras, palabras que caían en oídos sordos, el solo pensaba en una cosa, y era… soltarse de esos grilletes que lo mantenían prisionero y despellejar al muy maldito que está enfrente de él, para luego averiguar quiénes lo convirtieron en el monstruo que es ahora, solo para luego descuartizarlos y crucificarlos mientras los quemaba vivos.

- _¡mierda! ¿Que se supone que estoy pensando?_ \- se pregunto así mismo por esos pensamientos que él nunca hubiera tenido… pero ahora los podía incluso ver a full detalle como si los estuviera presenciando, y aun que no lo quisiera… los estaba disfrutando.

Lástima que eso solo sean pensamientos, la dura realidad era… que él no podía hacer nada de eso, en estos momentos era tan débil como un demonio de clase baja… ¿el motivo?

 _ **Flashback/espacio mental de Issei.**_

 _-[Bueno lo único que tenemos que hacer es solo impactar esa puerta con todo nuestro poder, así romperemos el sello]- explico el dragón._

 _-No se oye tan difícil- en eso el castaño saca sus 6 pares de alas mas las 2 de dragón y comenzó el cantico para él [Cardenal Carmesí]-listo Ddraig- recibió un asentimiento del dragón- vamos._

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

 _[Longinus Smasher]_

 _Disparo su máximo ataque a la puerta creando una explosión y una onda expansiva, que cuando llego a Issei rompió su armadura y solo dejo 4 alas en su espalda._

 _-¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunto sin entender nada- ¿Por qué la puerta sigue como nueva?- exacto la puerta seguía sin siquiera un raspón._

 _-[Eso se puso feo]_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-[Esa puerta no es una que podamos abrir a la fuerza, y gracias a la estupidez que acabamos de hacer la mayoría de todo tu poder fue sellado en esa puerta]- explico Ddraig._

 _-¡QUE!- exclamo Issei incrédulo- eso quiere decir ¿que ahora soy más débil?- el castaño capto rápido la situación, recibiendo una positiva del dragón- ¿Qué tanto?_

 _-[Por lo menos tan débil como un demonio de clase baja]- eso deprimió al castaño-[pero no hay de qué preocuparse compañero… puedes entrenar y recuperar tu poder]_

 _-¡ESO NO ME AYUDA!_

 _-[Y tampoco podrás usar la [Boosted Gear]_

 _-Y eso ¿por qué?_

 _-[Ahora que eres parte dragón maligno, la [Boosted Gear] tendrá unos cambios en su apariencia y en sus funciones, así que no la podrás invocar en un tiempo]- explico en dragón._

 _Esto si me deja muy desanimado… y tanto que me costó ganar poder- lo decía con un aura depresiva rodeándolo._

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

Por esos simples motivos no podía soltarse y destruir todo ese lugar, por ese simple hecho estaba sufriendo.

En ese momento el sujeto de traje blanco desato al castaño y lo llevo hasta el potro donde lo coloco y lo empezó a estirar.

-707… ah… 7-700 AHHHHHH- era la cuenta del castaño mientras sentía como se despegaban sus huesos y se rasgaban los tendones… entre mas estiraba el cuerpo del castaño se estiraba, hasta que su estomago se comenzó a rasgar hasta el punto en que el cuerpo del castaño se partió por la mitad dejando sus intestino y tripas en el potro.

-6-6-693- el castaño seguía el conteo mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a regenerar hasta que se volvió a pegar.

-Ves tú regeneración en simplemente maravillosa- alagaba el Jasón mientras volvía a estirar el cuerpo del castaño- me permite llevar mis juegos a nuevos niveles que no podría llegar con otros- seguía alagando de manera maniática mientras seguía estirando al castaño, pero ahora solo hasta el punto donde lo dejo un poco suspendido en el aire y parecía una soga cuando la amarras de 2 lados distintos- me pregunto ¿Cómo será tu sabor?- lo pregunto quitándose la máscara dejando ver su sonrisa maniaca, pero el castaño solo pudo ver con ojos como platos mientras él se acercaba a su estomago.

-N-no… no p-por favor- sus suplicas caían en oídos sordos, lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos dientes en su estomago seguido de un inmenso dolor- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- solo podía gritar mientras lloraba a lagrima viva

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Los minutos pasaban mientras Jasón seguía con su aperitivo.

-…Eres… ¡LO MAS DELICIOSO QUE ALGUNA VEZ PREVE EN MI PUTA VIDA!- lo gritaba en estasis, ahora hundiendo los dedos en el cuerpo del castaño y arrancándole 2 pedazos.

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Los desgarradores gritos del castaño resonaban por todo el lugar, causando el terror absoluto tanto en prisioneros como en los mismos subordinados.

Y este hecho se repetía día tras día durante unas semanas.

 **Día 47.**

Ahora podemos ver al semi-castaño temblando en su silla viendo con completo horror la bolsa que Jasón sostenía con malicia.

En estos días el castaño ha cambiado en apariencia. Ahora solo las puntas de cabello eran castañas todo lo demás era blanco como la nieve virgen sus ojos ante llenos de vida, ahora tenían terror puro plasmado en ellos, su piel antes semi-morena comenzaba a perder su color, sus uñas ahora eran grises y había crecido unos centímetros.

-Es hora de comenzar- usando unas pinzas para abrir la boca del castaño mientras le metía la punta de la bolsa de donde comenzaba a salir algo.

-COF, COF, COF- tocia con fuerza después de que Jasón lo soltara.

-Es algo curioso… ¿no lo crees?- le preguntaba al castaño que convulsionaba- las serpientes se meten en lugares pequeños y húmedos para colocar sus huevos- el castaño miro hacia arriba mientras abría la boca de donde comenzaba a salir una serpiente de unos 1,34 de largo- pero lo mejor de todo es que si esos huevos entran en contacto con radiación nacen enseguida- lo decía sacando una lámpara de luz radiactiva alimentada por una batería de plutonio.

Utilizando esa lámpara para iluminar el estomago del castaño.

-AH- es lo único que balbuceaba el castaño mientras saliva salía de la comisura de su boca.

-Y lo mejor de todo, las crías nacen hambrientas- lo dijo con malicia.

PLUSH

En eso al estomago de Issei se le abrió un hueco de donde salió una serpiente bañada en sangre.

Al mismo tiempo de su nariz salió otra, igual de su boca, también de su pecho, todas bañadas en sangre mientras devoraban su carne.

 **Día 64.**

-Hoy te traigo otro amigo para jugar- fueron las palabras de Jasón al ahora peliblanco, mientras sacaba de una caja utilizando unas pinzas a una especie de lagarto de 30 centímetros- los dragones de komodo son simplemente sorprendentes desde esta corta edad son capaces de comer presas del triple de su tamaño, y tienen una cualidad única de meterse en lugares pequeño, y lo mejor de todo… a esta edad son extremadamente agresivos- tomo un el oído del ex-castaño y le abrió un hueco donde antes de serrarse metió el lagarto.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG.

El castaño volvió a gritar al sentir como el komodo comenzaba a abrirle el cráneo desde adentro y se comía sus sesos.

Jasón tomo una estaca y un martillo clavo la estaca y el martillo, y de unos martillazos clavo la estaca el su hombro para luego sacarla de golpe dejando un hueco donde metió otro komodo, solo para meterle otro en la boca.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Gritaba mientras sentía como los komodos le comían los pulmones, intestino, entrañas, sesos, cerebro, huesos.

Luego de unas horas sufriendo esa tortura el komodo que tenía en su cabeza salió por un gran hueco en donde solía estar su ojo derecho, el del hombro salió cuando el brazo derecho callo, y el del estomago fue el último en salir por un enorme hoyo que estaba de lado a lado en el estomago del albino.

Luego de unas horas de que se salieran los komodos, Jasón entro a la habitación.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de nuestra última sesión, ahora te dejare con mi aprendiz- en eso entro otro sujeto de traje, pero este era más joven y delgado- su nombre es Naki, y será tu compañero de juegos a partir de ahora- presento a su acompañante.

-Pero no te preocupes por mí, yo me divertiré con tu amiga que hace una semana la encontré… déjame recordar cuál era su nombre- se puso una mano en el mentor mientras miraba hacia arriba como recordando algo- ah, Kinari era su nombre.

Eso dejo helado al castaño, mientras un sentimiento de rabia y odio lo inundaba.

-Pero no te preocupes por ella la cuidare bien, casi tan bien como te he cuidado a ti- ahora ese sentimiento se mesclo con preocupación.

 **Día 89.**

Naki resurto ser un maniático casi tan loco como su mentor, estas semanas el albino solo ha tenido un pensamiento que lo mantenía cuerdo y lo salvaba cuando estaba a punto de caer en la locura… salvar a Kina.

En estos mese Issei sufrió un cambio más grande en su apariencia, ahora tenía la piel blanca y parecía tersa y delicada como la seda, sus uñas ahora negras como si estuvieran pintadas, y el cambio más notable, su cabello ahora era caído y un mechón cubría su ojo izquierdo esto se debe a no haberlo cortado ni peinado, y era tan blanco como la leche en la nieve, y sus ojos ante color miel, ahora eran grises como los de los gringos, todos estos cambios eran generados por las torturas que sufría día a día.

-Ahora te tengo un regalo muy "especial" te doy la oportunidad de salvar una vida- en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió para entrar 2 encapuchados que arrastraban a dos personas atadas y con sacos en la cabeza.

Los 2 encapuchados dejaron a las personas y se retiraron, Naki les quito los sacos de la cabeza demostrando que estaban amordazadas, eran 2 persona que el albino conocía muy bien después de todo ellos 2 eran quienes lo ayudaban después de sus sesiones de tortura.

Un hombre joven como de 24 de cabello negro corto.

Y una joven de 23 de cabello castaño que es la pareja del pelinegro.

-Ahora, ellos 2 están enamorados como ya debes saber, lo que quiero que hagas es decir quien vive yo asesinare al otro, tienes 10 segundos.

Ahora el albino no sabía qué hacer y el tiempo ya estaba corriendo.

10

-Pero te advierto si se te acaba el tiempo los mato a los dos y la sangre de quien muera estará en tus manos… ahora decide- explico con una sonrisa maniaca.

9

El albino no sabía qué hacer.

8

Los dos son sus amigos, no puede escoger uno sobre el otro.

7

Viendo como el castaño no sabía qué hacer el pelinegro se desespero y comenzó a moverse erráticamente para intentar soltarse.

6

Por otro lado la castaña comenzó a llorar a lágrima suelta.

5

Naki mostraba una sonrisa maniaca.

4

-Si vas a matar a alguien mátame a mi- fueron las palabras agitadas de Issei.

-No tú no eres una opción- le negó Naki.

3

El pelinegro se logro quitar la mordaza de su boca para gritarle a Issei, Naki por otro lado solo se acercaba a colocar sus manos en el cuello de la castaña.

2

-¡A MI MATAME A MI!- fue lo que le grito el pelinegro.

1

Issei no podía decir nada, las palabras no salían de su boca, no importaba cuanto lo deseara, no salían.

0

CRICK

Fue el sonido del cuello de la mujer rompiéndose.

El albino solo podía ver todo con ojos abiertos como platos preguntándose:

¿Por qué no pude salvarla?

¿Por qué no pude hablar?

¿Fue mi culpa?

¿Por mi culpa murió?

¿Yo la mate?

Esa y otras dudas cruzaban su mente.

Por otro lado el pelinegro se movía de forma desesperada y con los ojos blancos por la ira, había perdido el sentido y la rabia lo controlaba.

Naki solo tomo un martillo de la mesa con el cual destrozo el cráneo del pelinegro mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

-Una lástima los 2 murieron por tu culpa.

Con esas simples palabras el albino daño su cordura o lo que quedaba de ella.

 **Día 130.**

Los días pasaban pero ahora Issei no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara. Y comenzó a desarrollar unos nuevos gustos. Ahora aun que no le gustara creerlo comenzaba a disfrutar sus torturas, pero un hambre enorme lo estaba consumiendo desde hace unas semanas, cuando lo arrastraban hacia su celda el miraba a todos los demás como si mirada un gran bufet de comida, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió algo después de la noche que lo trajeron. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir con esa hambre que lo carcomía por dentro.

Ahora el albino se encontraba atado a la silla por los grilletes de siempre vestido solo con una camisa negra muy maltratada y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de igual color que la camisa. La única deferencia es que este tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

En eso Naki entro y miro con una sonrisa maniaca la sonrisa del albino.

-Esa sonrisa que tienes te durada poco- Naki tomo una batería de carro y la conecto a la silla del albino comenzando a electrocutarlo mientras miraba sonriente esperando que el albino comenzara a gritar, pero este seguía con la mirada baja y su cabello cubriendo sus ojos mientras sonreía, poco a poco fue abriendo la boca, Naki ahora tenía una expresión de victoria pero lo que paso nunca se lo espero.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Issei comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras era electrocutado.

Naki paro la descarga y como si fuera un interruptor Issei dejo de reír.

-¿Que mierda te da tanta gracia?- pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia el castaño para mirarlo muy de cerca a los ojos.

En eso el albino comenzó a subir la mirada poco a poco, demostrándole a Naki una mirada burlona que hacia juego con su sonrisa.

-Esto- le respondió enseñándole sus manos que tenían los grilletes con las cadenas rotas.

Naki lo vio sorprendido, y no vio venir el rodillazo que Issei le implanto en el mentón mandándolo asía atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Mientras Issei se paraba de la silla con los grilletes en las muñecas y los tobillos.

-¿¡Cómo te soltaste!?- exclamo su duda mirando con rabia al albino que solo lo miraba con burla y superioridad, Issei no respondió enojando mas a Naki.

En eso Naki saco su kagune, una especie de brazo espada de color verde por arriba y rojo por debajo, que salió desde su hombro derecho.

-No importa… prepárate- en eso varios ruidos de disparos y explosiones eran audibles.

-Parece que ya empezó- hablo Issei al aire.

-¿Empezó qué?- cuestiono sin saber que ocurría afuera.

-La CCG, los pude oler desde hace 17 kilómetros- le respondió mientras olfateaba.

-Que nariz de perro- se mofo Naki.

Naki se arrojo al ataque contra Issei quien solo lo miraba con desinterés y aburrimiento, cuando Naki se acerco intento hacer un corte el cual el albino esquivo moviéndose un poco asía atrás, para luego estirar su pierna propinándole una patada a Naki en el mentón, causando que caiga asía atrás.

-m-maldito- maldijo poniéndose de pie- ya verás- se volvió a lanzar al ataque esta vez intentando penetrar el pecho del albino.

-…- el albino solo tenía los ojos serrados- débil- fue lo que dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe, demostrando que su ojo izquierdo era negro con la iris roja.

Asiendo un simple movimiento de pies para colocarse a un lado y que la punta del kagune falle por pocos centímetros, y antes de que Naki continuara su ataque, este ya le había dado un rodillazo en el abdomen sacándole todo el aire y asiéndolo escupir saliva.

-Ah- el albino retira su rodilla y Naki cae sobre las suyas sujetándose el estomago.

Issei sin esperar a que se recupere lo patio mandándolo a arrastrase con el suelo.

-Ahora me dirás- lo dijo mientras se le acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos- en donde tienen a Kinari- pregunto su duda mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a él.

-S-si no quiero.

CRICK

Fue el traqueo de los dedos del albino, quien se los estaba tronando del mismo modo que Jasón, causándole pavor a Naki.

-En ese caso jugaremos- lo dijo con un tono y una sonrisa tan sádicas y espeluznantes que superaba la de Jasón.

-¡E-e-espera te lo diré!- hablaba desesperado.

-Adelante.

En eso Naki le dio toda la información que sabia del paradero de Kinari, sorprendiéndolo que solo estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones.

-Gracias por la información- parándose se da la vuelta para retirarse.

Del mismo modo Naki se levanta, y con su kagune extendido se lanza contra Issei. Pero lo que no noto era la siniestra sonrisa que este tenía.

SHICKS, SHICKS, SHICKS, SHICKS.

Fueron los sonidos de 4 tentáculos carmesís que salían de la espalda baja del albino, y se clavaban en los brazos y piernas de Naki clavándolo a una pared.

-COF- Naki tocia sangre.

-¿Creíste que si me atacabas por la espalda no te iba a oler?- se lo dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a Naki.

Se le acerco a relajado hasta quedar frente a él.

CRICKHSSS.

-AHHHHH.

Con uno de sus kagunes le arranco el brazo derecho.

-¿Sabes tengo meses que no he comido?- agarro el brazo de su kagune y lo mordió arrancándole pedazo a pedazo hasta que ya no le quedo nada- pero eso no me basta… quiero saber a qué sabe tu kagune.

Sujeto el kagune de Naki con su mano izquierda y con la derecha su hombro, y de un solo jalón lo arranco.

-AAHHHHHHHH.

Naki solo podía gritar mientras veía como el albino se comía su kagune.

-No sabía tan bien como creí- de un rápido movimiento enterró su mano en las costillas de Naki y sujeto una- veamos a que saben tus costillas- de un jalón le arranco 3 costillas, y se las empezó a comer incluyendo los huesos.

Naki solo podía gritar, y el albino no paro su festín hasta que solo quedo de su cintura has sus rodillas y su cabeza sin la mitad del rostro, sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejando los restos de Naki.

Siguió su camino hasta que matando y devorando cada ghoul o investigador que se le cruzara en su camino, hasta que llego a una puerta en especial.

Al cruzarla se encontró a una peliblanca devorando la espalda del ghoul conocido como Jasón.

Ella se percato de su presencia y lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, dejando su "comida" corrió hacia el albino quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, cuando llego lo abrazo y llorando en su pecho le dice:

-I-Ise, ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Ya, ya lo importante es que tu estas bien- le reconforto acariciando su cabello-vámonos de aquí.

-Si.

 **En otro lado.**

En el tejado de las instalaciones se podía ver a un peli azul con un ukaku saliendo de su espalda en forma de 2 alas.

En frente de él estaba una lastimada y jadeante Touka.

-Te has vuelto débil hermanita- le dijo en reproche.

-¿Porque Ayato? Padre no querría esto- fue lo que ella le dijo al ahora conocido Ayato.

-Padre era débil, tal como tú eres ahora- fue lo que dijo en respuesta y haciéndola enojar- el nos quería convertir en algo que no somos, y eso te hiso débil, como lo era el antes de que lo asesinaran.

-No insultes a nuestro padre o yo misma te matare- fue la amenaza de ella mientras se reincorporaba.

-Eso lo veremos.

Usando sus alas ukaku disparo varis cristales hiriendo a Touka mandándola nuevamente al suelo, el de un salto se coloco sobre ella y la voltio asiéndola mirar al suelo, y comenzando a comer su kagune.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- era el grito de dolor que soltaba Touka.

Cuando termino de comerse el kagune de Touka, salto tomando distancia de ella.

-Esto termina aquí- arrojando cristales de su ukaku asía la malherida Touka quien solo pudo serrar sus ojos esperando la muerte que nunca llego.

Cuando los abrió estaba siendo cargada estilo princesa por la persona que le robo el corazón. Pero ahora su apariencia había cambiado.

-¿Estás bien?- fue la cálida pregunta que le dio Issei, ella solo asiente con una sonrisa- me alegro- del mismo modo él le devolvió la sonrisa, causándole un sonrojo- hey tu, ven aquí- ahora se dirigía a un castaño claro que estaba a unos metros de ellos, quien se acerco rápidamente- quiero que la cuides- le dijo colocando gentilmente a Touka en el suelo, esta sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie fue sujetada por el castaño claro.

-Vaya te dejo hecha mierda- fue lo que le dijo el castaño claro.

-¡Cállate Nishiki!- fue lo que ella le respondió con enojo.

Por otro lado Issei se miraba frente a frente a Ayato.

-No te matare porque eres la única familia que le queda a Touka-fue lo que dijo de manera seria el albino.

-¿matarme? ¿Tu? No me hagas reír- fue lo que le respondió en burla el peli azul.

Sin previo aviso le arrojo varios cristales que el albino fácilmente esquivo acercándose al peli azul, hasta que estuvo a su lado para propinarle un golpe en la mejilla mandándolo unos metros de él.

-¡Maldito que te crees! Ahora vera…

Sin poder terminar un kagune perteneciente a un enmascarado de rojo se lo llevo.

-Suéltame maldito Noro, aun no acabo con el- exclamaba sin ser soltado.

En ese momento llego Kinari posicionándose junto al albino.

-¿Kinari?- fue lo que dijo Touka y Nishiki al unisonó.

-¿Se conocen?- fue la pregunta de Issei.

-Si me quede con ellos en Anteiku cuando desapareciste- fue su repuesta.

-Ya veo.

Sin decir nada mas Nishiki y Touka se retiran dejando a ambos albinos un momento, ambos miraban hacia la misma dirección donde se podía ver una silueta entre el humo.

-¿Sabes que te seguiré en tu decisión verdad?- fue la pregunta de Issei.

-Si, y lo agradezco, pero no es necesario- fue la respuesta de la albina.

-Lo sé… pero es mi decisión- le menciono él.

-La tendrás que abandonar a ella- menciono la albina con cierta tristeza.

-No sería la primera vez- fue lo que él contesto.

-Pero puede que sea la última- insistió ella.

-Tal vez- ante esa respuesta ella se entristeció y él lo noto- pero intentare que eso no pase.

Y sin decir mas ambos se retirado por donde se fueron Nishiki y Touka.

 **Parque cerca del edificio de Aogiri.**

-Resiste aquí iré por ayuda- fue lo que dijo Nishiki dejando a Touka apoyada en un albor.

Poco tiempo después llego Issei acompañado de Kinari, Issei se puso de cuclillas frente a ella con un sembrarte serio que ella no noto.

-Habrá que hacer algo con sus cabellos, o llamarían demasiado la atención- lo decía con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Issei.

-No volveremos a Anteiku- fue lo que dijo él- nos uniremos a Aogiri- esto sorprendió a la peli azul.

-p…CHUU- antes de decir media palabra Issei la había besado de manera tierna y reconfortante.

-Solo quiero que sepas que este no es un adiós solo un hasta luego- se para y se va sin voltear atrás, siendo seguido por Kinari.

-¡Espera!- fue lo que alcanzo a decir ella, pero ya ninguno se veía.

Comenzando a nevar, toda esa escena fue presenciada por una niña como de 14 de cabello Cataño.

 **Instalaciones de Aogiri.**

Se podía ver una alfombra roja, con varias figuras con túnicas rojas a los lados en uno de los lados de la alfombra estaban dos figuras un joven de cabello blanco vestido con pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color, un chaleco sin mangas de color blanco con capucha y de los brazos de salían mangas de color negro con 2 líneas blancas en cada muñeca, y tenía puesta una máscara blanca con una boca con dientes que tenía un sierre, la máscara cubría toda su cara y cuello con un solo orificio en el ojo izquierdo por donde veía, donde tendría que tener el otro la máscara solo seguía como si no hubiera nada.

Y una femenina vistiendo (las mismas ropas que las de Kaneki pero femeninas) sumadas a un abrigo negro y blanco de invierno,

Las 2 figuras estaban frente a una mesa, ambos voltearon hacia atrás para comenzar a caminar, el otro extremo de la alfombra estaba frente a una puerta doble que se abrió para que ellos salieran, donde los esperaban un grupo de personas, miembros de Aogiri.

Fin capitulo.

 **8.210 palabras cada vez se hace mas corto.**

 **Posible harem.**

 **1-Touka Kirishima.**

 **2-Tsubaki Shinra.**

 **3-Irimi Kaya(posible pero no ews seguro).**

 **4-Rize Kamishiro(posible pero tampoco es seguro).**

 **5-Kinari Ken.**

 **6-Gabriel (tal vez)**

 **7-**

 **Y ahora 1 cosa, el que me pongo el mejor nombre femenino para Haise Sasaki le creo un personaje para el capitulo 5.**

 **Poxima actualisacion, se carcula para el 04/07/2018.**

 **Y una ultima cosa, el capitulo 1 lo voy a reescribir desde cero.**

 **Ahorta si me despido.**


	4. Ataque a Anteiku

**antes de comenzar pondre una explicacion como las de Shingeki no kyojin al comienzo de cada capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO-4: Ataque a Anteiku.**

 **Información que se puede revelar por el momento.**

 **¿Que es el virus evolución o hibridacion?**

 **Es un virus inventado por múltiples científicos tales como la doctora Imari Ai y el doctor Kanou entre otros.**

 **Dicho virus se tiene que combinar con un ghoul o un ghoul artificial, pero la probabilidad de que el sujeto de prueba sobreviva son menos del 1% hasta ahora solo a habido un sobreviviente. Por esta razón el virus fue considerado un fracaso.**

 **El virus permite al sujeto cambiar, mejorar y/o fusionar el DNA o ADN convirtiendo al sujeto ganar las habilidades de lo que consuma ose le transmita, ejemplo; si el sujeto consume a un ángel, gana las habilidades de dicho ángel convirtiéndose de esa forma en un híbrido de ángel ghoul, también mejora la regeneración del sujeto a medida que este se recupera de daños, pero esto no es como si fuera inmortal, aun puede morir si su alma es destruida o si su cuerpo es hecho cenizas, estas son solo 2 formas de matarlo pero existen otras mas.**

 **A medida que el sujeto valla descubriendo sus debilidades el virus las elimina o las vuelve una fortaleza, convirtiéndose en un mejor cazador.**

 **El sujeto también evolucionando y/o potenciando sus habilidades por cada batalla que pasa.**

 **Ahora empecemos con el capitulo.**

Las semanas pasaban y las noticias solo pasaban cosas sobre los nuevos ghouls llamados "Ojo parcheado" y "Red Shadow" nombres ganados por su apariencia y su kagunes.

Los nuevos ghouls se caracterizan por no tener sobrevivientes, solo una masacre por donde pasaban, y sus apariciones cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y de mayor amenaza que causan tan solo con 3 semanas desde su primera aparición en una de las instalaciones del CCG, ya sean como ghouls clase "S".

Lo que nos lleva a esta escena

 **Centro de Detención Cochlea.**

¡BOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!

Fue la explosión de la entrada de la asiéndose escombros.

* Entrada principal destruida Estamos bajo ataque protejan el nivel inferior que no ... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH *

Fue la voz de la sala de vigilancia dando la alarma.

-Parece que ya nos han descubierto- fue Ayato quien lo dijo- andando.

Un grupo de varios ghouls se infiltraron en las instalaciones subterráneas liberando a los ghouls a medida que se adentraban, causando una guerra a pequeña escala en las instalaciones.

-Llegamos- Ayato aviso- ahora tuertos, vamos- les hablo a los 2 ghouls de un ojo quienes se separado.

 **Con Dragón Carmesí.**

Issei se encuentra abriendo una puerta donde se encuentra un ghoul específico, cuando el término de abrir es una habitación simple que se va a a oscuras y con un hombre de rasgos Asiático piel morena, cabello negro y largo y musculatura pronunciada, que se encuentra sentado en medio de la habitación con los ojos serrados.

-Hueles algo familiar- fue lo que dijo el hombre adentro de la habitación- no importa.

El hombre se paro y se dirigió a la salida donde estaba Issei, este último se volteo para irse, cuando ... tuvo que arrojarse como para esquivar el golpe que el hombre le arrojó.

-Tienes buenos reflejos ... ¡pero no es suficiente! - diciendo que emprendió una carrera contra Issei que lo esperaba con sus rinkaku listo.

Haciendo un movimiento hacia adelante intentando empalar al sujeto con sus 4 rinkaku ... pero el sujeto esquivo haciendo un salto sobre el Issei, pero este es el último de sus movimientos clavándoselos en la espalda.

-¡Mojos crees que eso me detendrá! - exclamo el hombre soltándose del rinkaku de Issei, y demostrando su propio bikaku de color rojo - te preguntaste solo esto una vez ¿¡dónde está Rize!? - exclamo su duda el ghoul de rango " SS "

-No lo sé fue su simple respuesta.

¡MISMOS!

-¿Porque debería?

-Si no sabes dónde está ¿Por qué tienes tu olor? - lo dijo preparándose para atacar.

-Ella vendió un tipo de instrumento que me permite implementarme con otros de distinta procedencia, todo con el fin de convertirme en un ghoul-explico Issei.

-No noto mentira en tus palabras ... pero quiero saber que son tus motivos para unirte a Aogiri- cuestiono.

-Planeo por lo que he hecho.

-Veamos de que estas hecho mocoso.

Dijo que lanzándose al combate siendo imitado por Issei.

Issei uso 2 de sus rinkaku para atacar pero fueron bloqueados por el bikaku, el pelinegro por otro lado dio saltos de un lado a otro esquivando todos los ataques de Issei, este último uso sus 4 rinkaku para intentar atravesar el cuerpo del pelinegro, este solo esquivo hacer una barrida sobre sus rodillas para que los tentáculos pasen por sobre él, y seguir su camino hasta llegar a Issei y implantarle un golpe en el estómago que lo sacó todo el aire y lo hiso escupir saliva y sangre, causando que este caiga de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujeta del estomago.

-¿Y con esto te quieres hacer frente a Aogiri? - preguntado en reproches solo para ingenuo. El pelinegro se comenzó a retirar.

-¡E-espera! - exclamo Issei apenas reincorporándose- esto no ha acabado- preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

-Muchacho si todavía te podías parar, hubieras mejor huido- lo dijo sacando su bikaku.

-JE, aun no acabo-en eso de la espalda alta de Issei salen 2 alas ukaku, además de sus rinkaku- prepárate para el segundo round.

-Así que eres una quimera.

Sin respondedor Issei se lanzo contra el pelinegro usando sus alas ukakus para disparar los cristales múltiples, pero esto se protegió utilizando su cola bikaku, Issei sin dejar de correr siguió arrojando cristales, el pelinegro se movió con la cola, Issei de un salto se posicionó por encima del pelinegro, Shashi miro un poco inpresionado al albino, pero eso no lo detuvo, flexionando sus piernas saltocontra Issei, Issei preparando sus tentáculos para cortar el cuerpo de Shashi.

-Te tengo- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro.

Issei lanzo su golpe, pero el pelinegro asesoró a su estomago mandándolo un metros sobre el aire, esperándolo desde el suelo, cuando Issei casi llega al suelo fue recibido por una patada en la parte derecha de su cara que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared, quedando inconsciente

-¡Issei! - exclamo Kinari que acababa de llegar para ver cómo su "amigo" era pateado de tal manera.

-Veo que eres su compañera ... y también tienes el aroma de Rize.

Kinari se arrojo contra el pelinegro sin esperar más, usando todos sus rinkaku pero eran desviados por el ukaku, el pelinegro fue un ataque directo con su ukaku, pero fue bloqueado con dificultad por los 4 tentáculos que causó que la albina arrastre los pies por el suelo retrocediendo.

\- _Que fuerza, este tipo es peligroso,_ fue el pensamiento de la chica.

Pero se dio cuenta de que cuando se había acercado a él solo se podía levantar los brazos en "X" para recibir el golpe que la mando arrastrando sus pies por el suelo.

\- _me ... entumeció el bastidor - pensó en no poder sentir el derecho._

Cuando ella tenía el mismo aspecto que ella, no tenía poder para nada, recibía mucho el pelito en su estómago, provocando que escupiera sangre y perdiera el aire, salió volando con un estrelllarse contra la pared que atravesó por el impacto

-Son solo unos mocosos- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de ahí.

 **Con Ayato.**

Ayato estaba frente a frente a un investigador ghoul que portaba un quique como armadura, color negro con una espada que parecía hacha de carnicero, este era investigador Yukinori Shinohara, investigador especial.

Ayato le arrojo cristales de sus alas ukaku, pero fueron inefectivos contra la coraza del investigador, el que arrojó al ataque armado con sus quiques, acortando la distancia mientras lanzaba varias estocadas que eran esquivadas.

-No lo haces mal, fue lo que dijo el investigador siguiendo su ataque- pero no lo suficiente.

Ayato esquivo un corte lateral solo para recibir un golpe con el costado del quique que usaba de armadura.

Ayato cayendo de espaldas dio una voltereta para caer parado mientras arrojaba cristales, pero fueron inefectivos contra la coraza.

El investigador se lanza otra vez al combate y se declara un golpe con el otro sin filo del quique rompiéndole las costillas, cuando el pelotón se torció en una patada que lo mando a revocar por el suelo.

-Se acabo-alzando el quique para dar el golpe de gracia.

Pero antes de poder acabar con la vida de Ayato, el golpe fue detenido por unos tentáculos carmesí que lo sujetaron desde atrás, cuando el investigador se convirtió en una figura femenina con una especie de máscara de cuervo que cubría la mitad superior de su Cara.

-AH.

De un fuerte jalón la figura femenina le arrebato el quique, pero lo que paso después el investigador nunca lo espero ... ella lo mandó arrancar un pedazo, y repitió el proceso varias veces más, para luego soltar al quier inservible.

-¡Ah! - de su espalda salieron los 4 tentáculos carmesís mas dos nuevas extremidades que eran como los cielos de color negro con detalles rojos, mas una media máscara de cuervo en su rostro.

Sin esperar más ella se lanzo al ataque, apuntando sus 6 extremidades al cuerpo del investigador, fallando por poco.

-¡AH!

Usa 3 de sus extremidades para atacarlo, este lo esquiva por muy poco, pero no vio la otra extremidad de ciempiés que lo envidia por el costado, mandándolo a un metro por el aire, solo para recibir otro potente golpe del otro por el otro, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Shinohara quedo inconsciente por los potentes golpes.

Kinari lo miró con la mano en la puerta de sus labios lista para empezar con su merecido banquete.

 **Otro lado de las instalaciones.**

Otro ghoul de clase "SS" perteneciente a Aogiri, conocido como Noro, estaba causando una masacre, mientras que fue acompañado por una pequeña figura que tenía el cuerpo cubierto por las vendas.

-Bien, terminamos aquí, fue lo que dijo la niña comenzó a retirarse, siguió por Noro que no dijo nada y solo la siguió.

 **En otro lado.**

Al mismo tiempo, se llevó a cabo una pelea entre un investigador de cabello amarillo y otra vez infantil de nombre Juuzou Suzuja, más parecido a un pagazo por su vestimenta, que se armaba con un quinque parecido a una guadaña con forma de rayo de color azul oscuro.

Contra DOS necrófagos dE femeninos OJO Solo Un, uña de ellas se Vestia de Blanco MIENTRAS La Otra de negro, cabe la era de cabello mencionar Que Do Del Ropas SUS Mismo color de Que, la de negro Tenia Una máscara de rallas negras y blancas Hacia Arriba, y la otra igual pero hacia los lados, conocidas como, Nashiro y Kurona.

Las dos féminas se quitaron las máscaras, dejando ver sus rostros, al investigador.

-Tiempo sin vernos Suzuja- fue lo que dijo la peliblanca al investigador.

-Desde que estoy en la academia de investigadores- fue lo que él contestó, con el quinque sobre sus hombros.

-Si ... y ahora eres un investigador, fue lo que dijo la pelinegra.

-Y ustedes son hijos demonios ... eso solo nos deja una opción- preparándose para pelear.

-Nunca pensé que nos encontráramos aquí contigo-fue la peliblanca sacando de su espalda 3 tentáculos carmesís.

-Parece una reunión de exhalaciones. Lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

\- No hay compañeros que hagan compañeros para ayudarnos a adivinar la pelinegra imitando a la peliblanca sacando su kagune, que era igual a su hermana.

-Yo tampoco me contendré - advirtió el lanzándose al combate.

Utilizando su quinque para atacar, ambas esquivaron saltando a los lados, usando sus kagunes para atacar pero Suzuja usaba su quinque para bloquear los múltiples ataques con una sonrisa.

El investigador giro intentado cortar las partes con la mitad, pero el corte fue evadido.

Ellas solo se dirigen a miradas cómplices planeando una estrategia, ambas se lanzan contra Suzuja por distintos flancos, la pelinegra usa su kagune para atacarlo de frente pero está bloqueado por el quinque, mientras la peliblanca ataca mientras que está de espaldas, este con su quinqueto retenido tuvo que soltarlo para poder esquivar el golpe.

-Ríndete somos 2 contra 1- fue la sugerencia de la pelinegra al investigador que solo sonríe.

-Ríndanse y ... puede que no las mate contra el juego, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa, cuando termino se pudo ver una gran cantidad de cuchillas debajo.

Con una mano agarra 4 y con la otra 1.

Las dos féminas solo abren los ojos de la impresión, el pecado este es el primer vistazo a las cuchillas a las dos, clavándoselas en varios puntos.

Ellas por otro lado se mueve para tratar de esquivar, pero poco serbia, Suzuja las arrojaba con total maestría y una velocidad como la de las balas.

Las dos finas cortan la distancia para usar sus caderas para atacar, pero Suzuja las esquivas de forma precisa mientras usaba 2 cuchillas en el cuerpo a cuerpo, esta arremetió contra la pelinegra perforada en el pecho, esta esquivo saltando, pero Suzuja la encajo la cuchilla en el muslo.

La peliblanca se arrodilló frente al investigador, quien sonrió de forma carismática para comenzar a lanzar cuchillas.

Esta solo pudo poner las manos en "X" para cubrirse, pero eso no tiene sentido con las cuchillas se clavaran en los brazos, piernas y abdomen.

Ella cayó de rodillas, la pelinegra la ve con clara preocupación y corre a auxiliar, cuando está frente a ella arrodillada poniendo su mano en frente, la peliblanca la imita junta a su mano con la de ella y regalándole una sonrisa.

En que una sombra pasó y solo se pudo ver cómo el borde de la peliblanca se desprendió desde la parte de su codo, y enfrente de ellas esta Suzuja con una sonrisa mientras que tiene su quinque sobre sus hombros.

-Esto se acabo- lo dijo levantando su quinque como un verdugo.

FRUHHHSSS.

En eso el gas comenzó a caer desde los apagos, los incendios distrayendo a un Suzuja por un segundo, pero ese segundo fue más que suficiente, cuando Suzuja vuelve a mirar donde estaban sus ex compañeras ya no había nadie.

-Parese que yo distraje- comento el para sí mismo - no importa con sus vidas es más que seguro que no sobrevivan-termino de decir para comenzar a retirarse.

 **Con Nashiro y Kurona.**

Las dos feminas se encontraban en un pasillo de las instalaciones.

-Nachiro resiste, tenemos que llevarte con padre- la decia la peinegra a su moribunda hermana.

-S-sabes ... cof ... que ya es tarde ... cofle decia su hermana.

-Me niego.

 **En otro lado.**

En otro lado el investigador Kotaro Amon corría por el humo que dejaba poco a la vista, acabando con cada gullo que se cruzara.

CRICK, CIRCK

En eso se detiene al escuchar unos crujidos, voltea una cuenta en todas las direcciones hasta que visualiza una sombra hincada en el suelo comiendo algo.

Se aproximó para tener mejor visibilidad, cuando lograron ver que era, a una figura peliblanca agachada mientras devoraba al investigador Shinohara, alguien que pudo ver porque su cabeza era la única de los ojos detrás de la figura peliblanca.

Al ver eso un sentimiento lo lleno, rabia, ira, preocupación.

Sin pensarlo se arrojará una piedra en la cara al ghoul, mandándolo a rodar unos metros por el suelo, sin esperar que el demonio se recupere de la escena de su quinque dividiéndolo en dos, una más gruesa que la otra, la lanza varios cortes que el ghoul cubre apenas usando sus kagunes, pero estos no salen ilesos, el investigador sigue su ataque furioso por la "muerte" de su antiguo compañero.

-AHHHH- grita encolerizado arrojando rápidas y poderosa estocadas que impactan en los kagunes cortándolos uno por uno hasta que no queda ninguno.

Por su lado el ghoul sigue ido desde el comienzo de su tercera pelea esa noche.

¡

Se voltea a mirar a Shinohara, y se sorprende al ver que está bien pero su armadura es había sido devorada. Voltea a ver al ghoul para comenzar a caminar hacia él.

PLUSSSH.

Desde arriba, en una figura inmensa con enormes brazos que utilizan para recoger los cuerpos de Kinari y Ayato.

-¡El búho! - se dijo para sí mismo mientras sudaba frio, por el pavor que lo estaba carcomiendo.

-GRAAAAA-rugió el monstruo para salir por donde entro.

Amon solo veía esto con alivio por no tener que enfrentar a tal monstruo.

 **Días después.**

 **Pov Kinari.**

Habían pasado unos días desde el ataque a Cóclea, durante este tiempo tuvo pesadillas con una mujer de cabello morado y ese desgraciado de Jasón.

Ya casi no puedo controlar el hambre, pero no me lo permito, lo único que él comió fueron los experimentos fallidos de Kano, luego perdí el control y devore el tiempo de ese investigador. No quería llegar a esto principalmente porque los quería proteger, pero no tengo de otra.

Tengo que ir a Anteiku.

 **Fin del Pov.**

En estos momentos estamos en Anteiku más específicamente en la oficina del jefe Yoshimura.

El susodicho se encontraba teniendo una conversación con Kinari que llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo y con Issei que estaba en su ahora inamovible actitud seria.

-Hace un tiempo existió una organización llamada "V" en esta organización había un ghoul llamado Kuzen, esta organización tiene la misión de mantener un equilibrio entre ghouls y humanos y se sabe que tienen contratos con los Washuu. En "V" Kuzen eliminaba un ghouls que la misma organización quería quitarse de encima. Digamos que ejercía como "sicario". Kuzen era un ghoul muy poderoso, pero se sentía muy solo y tenía un interior ansiaba compañía de alguien.

Yoshimura toma un trago de su taza de café para continuar su relato.

-Un día conoció a una joven llamada humana Ukina, que trabaja en una cafetería a la que Kuzen solía ir de vez en cuando a tomar un buen café. Ukina al principio lo tomaba como un cliente distante y algo frio, empezar a hablar y salir juntos.

Toma un poco de aire para seguir.

-Junto a ella Kuzen consiguió taponar ese vacío interior y soledad que sentía. Ella tiene el conjunto en la lectura y que Kuzen tiene una dificultad para leer kanjis, ya que los ghouls no suelen asistir a una escuela debido a su condición.

Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Issei.

-Ukina y Kuzen comienzan una relación romántica. Ella sin querer descubre que su amado es en realidad un ghoul y en vez de rechazarlo, acepta su condición y las sigue adelante con su relación. A pesar de ser un ghoul Ukina lo acepto tal y como era. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, Ukina queda embarazada, algo que parecía imposible para un ghoul y una humana. Sin embargo, el bebé tenía grandes posibilidades de no sobrevivir, a lo que Ukina se ofreció a comer carne humana para poder criar así a su futuro hijo. Ukina obro un "milagro".

-El cebador bebé nacido hibrido entre un demonio y un humano-menciono Issei, sin mínima muestra de asombro.

-Poco después, Kuzen descubre el diario de Ukina en el que deja claro que ella era una periodista que buscaba información sobre la organización V. A pesar de esto, ella amaba a Kuzen ya su hija con toda su alma. Al descubrir esta organización este hecho, V ordena un Kuzen asesinar a Ukina para evitar que se desvele ciertos aspectos de V.

-No la asesino ¿o sí? - preguntó Kinari que hasta este momento no había hablado.

-No, pero debido a eso, hijo perseguido por esa organización, en la persecución matan a Ukina, y Kuzen con todo el dolor de su alma es obligado a dejar el cuerpo de la mujer que ama y escapar con su hija.

Esto lo dijo con cierto peso que Issei no paso desapercibido ni por un solo segundo.

Kuzen deja su hija en el distrito 24 donde Noro se haría cargo de ella. A pesar de esta decisión, Kuzen nunca dejo de pensar en ella. Kuzen termino de eliminar a la organización V después. También cometió actos de canibalismo y ¿saben quién es lo que le pasa a un gul cuando comete un acto de canibalismo múltiple? - Preguntó que se trata de una negativa negativa y el comienzo de un combate se convertirá en una arma más peligrosa, convirtiéndose así en una Kakuja, tu Kinari tienes un Kakuja incompleto lo que es más arriesgado y difícil de controlar, mientras tu joven Issei no ha comenzado a manifestarlo.

-Eso era todo lo que queríamos saber- Kinari levantándose del asiento para retirarse, pero se detuvo al ver que Issei no se levantó- ¿Issei?

-Entonces ... Kuzen-san- lo que Issei acaba de decir que se sorprendió de sobremanera a Kinari y un poco menos a Yoshimura-su hija es el ojo de un ojo, o también conocida como Eto ... por lo que se deduce que se hace pasar por el búho de un ojo ante el CCG para proteger a su hija, palabra que Issei decía dejaba mas impresionado a Yoshimura, un motivo digno de admirar.

-Veo que eres muy perceptivo joven Hyoudou- dijo esta con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Eso no es todo lo que me quiere decir ¿verdad? - dijo este asiendo sonreír a Yoshimura.

-Tu manera de deducir las cosas no me deja de sorprenderme, se puede llegar más lejos, de aquí que hay muchas, hay que decir que es una sonrisa. Sekiryuutei de esta generación, es toda una semana. Kinari cada vez entendía menos.

-Usted aun no se queda antes- dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Tú nombre es conocido en todo el mundo, Issei Hyoudou, el Sekiryuutei que se enfrento a los dragones malignos, al fénix inmortal, al portador de la lanza de longinus, al heredero del clan Bael, y salió ganador, y uno de los 2 los últimos descendientes del Lucifer original y primer hibrido Ángel / Demonio / Dragón / D-maligno o por tu nombre más conocido "Oppai dragón".

\- [Snif ... snif ... snif] -eran los sollozos de Ddraig.

-¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Kinari.

-Luego te explico- le respondió este- ahora que me es necesario pedir.

-Quiero que protejas a mi hija Eto-pidió este, sin sorprender a Isiseiyo no podre Hacer después de lo de esta noche.

-Me prometo que protegeré a su hija aun que tenga que darme la vida por ello- dijo este de manera solerme.

-Se que lo harás- dijo este con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 **En otro lado del distrito 20.**

Una niña de unos 14 años de cabello café, corría a toda velocidad de forma agitada y desesperada. Luego de unos minutos corriendo, vio la entrada de una academia, la niña entró y se dirigió a una biblioteca.

-¡Touka! - exclamo la niña intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Hinami ¿qué sucede? - pregunto la peliazul confundida.

-Es ... ah ... Kinari ... esta en ... Anteiku- las palabras de Hinami recuperando en aliento.

Sin mediar palabras Touka sale corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo.

Con un solo pensamiento "Issei" aunque ella haya pasado unos meses con Kinari y la considere una hermana, ella está más concentrada en el joven que le robo el corazón.

 **Anteiku.**

-¿¡Donde esta!? - exclamo Touka, entrando al café.

-Se acaba de ir le respondió una mesera.

Venta de Touka como un rayo de ahí.

 **Otro lado**

-No tenías que venir para acompañarme, dijo Kinari aun peliblanco junto a ella en un puente.

-Tal vez no ... pero quería hacerlo- le responde mientras se empieza a ir.

-¡ESPEREN! - grito una voz femenina desde atrás.

-Te lo dejo a ti- le susurro la albina.

\- ... -Issei solo se da la vuelta encarando a Touka.

\- ... -

\- ... -

Por un rato ninguno dice nada.

-Ah- Issei deja escapar un suspiro.

-¡Porque estás aquí!? - exclamo ella con fuerza.

-Tenia asuntos que resorber- fue su respuesta- pero ya me fuiste - comenzando a darse la vuelta.

-¿¡WHAT!? ¡No seas tan idiota, para quién viniste nadie para pedirlo, vete y no vuelvas! - ¡El grito con gran hostilidad- ¡no quiero que vuelvas!

-Lo siento- es lo único que dice él.

Ella iracunda se lanza a golpearlo, lanzándole un derechazo a la mejilla, el lo esquivo inclinando la cabeza atrás, ella arroja una patada, y él se hunde a su lado, atacando con la izquierda, pero él se hace a un lado, ella ahora más molesta lanza una ráfaga de golpes seguidos que causan que el retroceda mientras esquiva.

-AH.

El tropiezo con una roca y los hombros de espaldas con ella encima, ella sentada sobre él lanza los golpes múltiples a la cara, el poder esquivar colocando las manos recibiendo los golpes.

-Ah, ah ... ah ... ¿por qué? - preguntamos todavía sobre el respirando agitadamente mientras toma el cuello de la camisa- ¿Por qué volviste? Las hubieras abiertas y no hubieras vuelto, me han remplazado con mi hermano, lo que decía con voz agitada y un poco quebrada.

-Yo no te remplace - le contesto él- como puedo remplazar a la persona que me salvo con estas simples palabras la dejo impactada, con la duda ¿cuándo lo salvo? - tú tienes aquí para morir, no tenía nada ... te conocí de casualidad ... y sin quererlo salvaste ... me diste un motivo por el cual vivir ... por el cual luchar ... me di una sonrisa a la cual proteger ... y por la cual estoy dispuesto a morir.

\- ... -ella no dijo nada, en lugar de eso apretó más su agarre.

CHUU.

Ella lo beso, eso tomo por sorpresa pero lo correspondió sin lujuria, pecado segundas intensiones, solo con sentimientos 100% genuinos, alegrándola por eso, a los segundos se separaron.

-Si te vuelves a ir no quiero que vuelvas- le advirtió poniéndose de pie.

\- ... Sabes que no tengo opción - respondió el.

\- ... entonces vete y no vuelvas ... - ella se dio la vuelta.

\- ... - el no dijo nada.

Cuando ella voltea para verlo, ya no está, se hace triste y no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- _Lo único que hace es ponerle más difícil el camino para que lo_ cambien para sí misma, antes de irse.

 **Un poco más alejado.**

Issei junto a Kinari caminaban para irse, ella con claro enojo, y el confundido.

-¿Te sucede algo? - le pregunto sin detener el pasote notado rada.

\- ... -ella no le contesta y hace un puchero.

-Mujeres- fue lo único que dijo que estaba pasando un suspiro.

 **Instalaciones del CCG.**

En una mesa alargada estaban reunidos los investigadores Shinohara, Suzuja, Amon, Akira Mado, Takizagua entre otros.

-Nos ha juntado para informar la ubicación del ojo de un niño, saber que se encuentra en el distrito 20, y se sospecha que está en una cafetería de la llamada de Anteiku donde se reúnen los ghouls-informando un sujeto de la posición enfrente de la mesa- noche se dio inicio a la operación "Supresión del Búho" donde todos los investigadores irán.

-El escuadrón de Arima ¿también ira? Fue la pregunta de un joven investigador.

-Si, Arima también va-fue la respuesta.

Ante esa respuesta todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

 **Oficinas CCG.**

En las oficinas del CCG los investigadores estaban llenando sus respectivos testamentos.

-No entiendo porque cada vez que salimos a una casa tenemos que llenar uno de estos malditos testamentos- maldijo el investigador Takizawa, con una vista de papel en blanco con la palabra "Testamento" en su escritorio.

 **Anteiku en la noche.**

Yoshimura se encuentran limpiando Anteiku.

GARRAPATA

Fue el sonido de la campana de la puerta mientras entraba alguien.

-Yo- saludo la persona que entro- espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Buenas noches, y tranquilo la noche aun es joven- Yoshimura comienza a preparar un café- ¿que lo trae por aquí?

-Solo quería una taza de café- responde el investigador.

Yoshimura sirve el café y Shinohara lo bebe.

-Como siempre su café es el mejor que he probado- elogia el investigador-¿Cómo lo hace?

-Hasta el grano de café más barato puede tener un gran sabor, si se prepara bien, lo mismo con los granos más caros, si no los prepara bien no hay buen sabor, explica el.

-Ya veo, ¿cuánto es? - pregunta sacando su billetera.

-Considérelo como cortesía de la casa- le dice él.

-Gracias, hasta la próxima- se despide para retirarse.

Yoshimura se queda con un gesto serio.

-Ya se acerca la hora- le dice un hombre peli plata desde atrás.

-Si.

 **Distrito 20.**

El CCG había comenzado a moverse en el distrito 20 preparándose para atacar.

En este momento se encontró una gran cantidad de soldados del CCG de Anteiku, preparándose para el ataque.

Pero sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados desde los tejados de los edificios.

-Ahora- dijo una figura femenina que tenía una máscara de perro negro esta noche se librara el combate para el que nos hemos preparado, esta noche veremos si morimos o vivimos, ¡prepárense para morir! - exclamo sacando su ukaku.

-¡Demostrémosles lo peligroso que es el mono demonio! -exclamo ahora una masculina con abrigo de invierno gris y una máscara de mono roja.

Las dos figuras fueron acompañadas de un gran grupo de ghouls que vestían sus mismas ropas.

-¡No es el búho, hijo de los Black Dobers y los Devil Monkeys!

Los soldados del CCG abrieron fuego, mientras los ghouls atacaban acabando con varios soldados poco a poco los ghouls iban ganando terreno haciendo retroceder a los miembros del CCG.

Irimi y Enji se separa para cubrir más terreno.

 **Con Irimi / perro negro.**

Irimi estaba esquivando múltiples balas de los soldados, se arrojó contra un grupo de 7, al menos lo atravesó por el costado usando sus garras, el segundo le disparó a corta distancia pero ella esquivo agachándose y usando su ukaku para disparar los cristales que penetraron en el cuerpo de 4 de los investigadores matándolos.

-¡MIERDA! - exclaman los 2 estantes.

Irimi salto hacia esos 2, dando una patada giratoria a las armas, los desarmo para apuñalar sus estómagos con sus garras sacándolos los intestinos.

Los Black Dobers estaban acabando con un gran número de soldados ganando terreno, y aumentando las bajas del CCG.

-Resistan el escuadrón Hachikawa se dirige hacia aquí- otro más soldado.

-Eso es un problema- dijo Irimi.

 **Con Enji / Mono Demoniaco.**

Enji y su banda se encontraban peleando contra los investigadores acabando con varios de ellos.

Enji se lanza contra los investigadores acabando con 2 usando su bikaku, para luego seguir su ataque contra otros 4, usa su cola para atravesar el estomago de uno mientras usa sus manos para golpear a otro en la cara mandándolo al suelo inconsciente, hace una salto para quedar atrás de los otros 2, cuando los 2 investigadores voltean pierden la garganta por el bikaku.

-¡MIERDA! - saltando para hacerse un lado para esquivar un rayo que acabo con otros 3 de su banda.

-Veo que lograste evitarlo- dice un hombre castaño con un gran tamaño de entre 45 y 50 años, que traía un quinque gris como un cañón pesado.

-¿Un investigador especial? - pregunto al aire.

-Mougan Tanakamaru a tu servicio- presento el investigador especial.

-Esto se está complicando.

El investigador lanza otro rayo del arma, Enji lo esquiva por los pelos, pero el rayo sigue hasta que explota en un edificio.

-Esa arma es peligrosa- se dijo para sí mismos.

 **Otro lugar distrito 20.**

En una azotea se encuentra 3 figuras 2 peliblancas y una castaña clara.

-Están enfrentando a los investigadores- dijo que el castaño era como Nishiki- eso es suicidio.

-Tú no iras- pregunto Issei.

-No, la verdad es si aprecio mi vida ... fue su respuesta.

-¿Y qué harás? - cuestiono ahora Kinari.

-Me acostare con mi novia una última vez antes de desaparecer- respondió el castaño con simpleza.

-Nosotros iremos a ayudar- hablo Kinari.

-¡NO !, ¡TU NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO! - grito un peliazul desde atrás.

-Shuu, veo que sigues por aquí-hablo Kinari con desinterés.

-¡TÚ NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO A MORIR! ¡YO NO LO PERMITIRE! - grito el peliazul revelando su kagune.

Arrojándose al ataque contra Kinari, pero cuando llego estaba arrastrándose por el piso, ¿motivo? Issei le dio una patada en el estomago.

-¿Fan tuyo? - cuestiona el albino.

-Déjame comerte ... por favor- suplico desde el suelo el peliazul

-Tenemos que comenzar a movernos- sugirió Issei.

 **Con Touka.**

Touka y Renji se encontraban en unos contenedores en un puerto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Deberíamos estar ayudando en Anteiku- pregunto esta confusa.

-Huiremos- respondió el peligroris.

-¡WHAT! No lo he estado diciendo, pero fue detenido por Renji que la sujeto de la rama.

-No podemos ir.

-No los dejare morir.

-No entiendes, ellos están luchando por la reducción de sus pecados, tú no tienes nada que ver.

-Que no tengo nada que ver! El asesinado, el matado, el robado ... soy tan culpable como ellos.

\- ... -Renji no respondió.

Sin decir nada Touka se retira de vuelta a Anteiku.

 **Con Enji / Mono Demoniaco.**

Enji se encuentra en su pelea contra el investigador Mougan.

-¡Toma! -exclamo el investigador lanzando otro rayo.

Enji lo evade con dificultad.

 _-Esa arma es muy peligrosa ... pero tiene una debilidad, solo tengo que encontrar el momento clave_ en eso otra rayo es disparado Enji lo esquiva rodando a un lado _-ya veo, necesita 5 segundos como intermedio para disparar, solo tengo que esperar el próximo ataque-_ el investigador dispara otro rayo- ¡ahora! exclama Enji evadiendo el ataque y acercándose a toda velocidad.

De un rápido corte con su brazo cortando un cable que iba desde el arma hasta un contenedor que estaba en la otra mano del investigador.

-¡Te tengo! - los 2 cañones del arma se volvieron uno y con la punta del arma le da un golpe en el estomago a Enji- ¡Toma!

¡BOOMM!

-COF- Enji tocio sangre.

Disparo el arma atravesando desde el estomago hasta la espalda, causando que Enji caiga de espaldas al suelo mientras perdía la máscara.

-¿Sabías que mi arma es más efectiva a corta distancia?

-Eso no ... COF, COF ... me lo esperaba- murmuraba mientras tocia sangre.

-Prepárate para morir- apuntando la punta del arma a la cara de Enji.

GARRAPATA.

Pero antes de poder disparar su arma fue partida a la mitad.

-¡Qué carajo! ¿Otro ghoul? - su vista se centro en el ghoul recién llegado - parche.

 **Con Irimi / Perro Negro.**

Irimi estaba en una batalla contra el investigador especial Chuu Hachikawa y su escuadrón. La pelea iba pareja para ambos.

-Aun no te rindes ¿él? - dijo un hombre de cabello blanco con anteojos y un quinque de color bronce en su mano derecha, más parecido a una fusión de una lanza, e iba vestido con una gabardina gris hasta la mitad inferior de su cara tapando su boca.

-Ths - Irimi solo chasqueo la lengua.

El investigador apunto con su quinque a Irimi lanzándole varios cristales dorados, Irimi rodo a un lado para esquivarlos.

El investigador volvió a disparar, pero esta vez salvó la armadura, el investigador y otros soldados comenzaron a disparar todo lo que tenía contra la pelinegra que los esquivaba saltando de azotea en azotea.

-Esto se está volviendo tedioso- se dijo para sí misma.

El investigador volvió a disparar los cristales, Irimi los evadió saltando del edificio, mientras que en la caída saltaba los cristales de su ukaku perforando a 2 soldados matándolos y hiriendo a otros 3 el investigado se cubrió usando su quinque. Cuando Irimi tocó el suelo fue directo contra el investigador, buscando la forma en que la usaba, el investigador evadió la cabeza, dijo que todavía no había terminado, todavía estaba en esa posición el investigador lanzaba un golpe con la mano donde tenía el quinque de donde vendería, Irimi lo esquivo pero no salió del todo ilesa, la parte de su máscara de su ojo izquierdo fue destruida dejando a la vista su ojo.

Hiso un salto asía atrás para tomar distancia, montándose en la azotea.

 _-Eso fue peligroso, no debo bajar la guardia o me costara la vida-_ se dijo mentalmente.

El investigador lanzo otra ráfaga de cristales, Irimi iba a esquivar cuando vio una anciana salir del edificio

-Por que hacen tanto ruido- dijo la anciana sin prestar mucha atención.

 _-¡MIERDA! -_ Irimi salta tomando la anciana recibiendo de lleno el ataque de los cristales.

-¡AHORA! -exclama el investigador que dispara más cristales sin importarle la anciana en lo más mínimo.

Irimi recibió el ataque completo, causando que cayera al suelo.

Se intenta poner de pie, pero el ataque la ha dejado grave.

-Se acabo-le dijo mientras la apuntaba con su quinque.

 _-Así que murió de esta manera ... me había gustado tener un novio-_ lo dijo mentalmente serrando los ojos a esperar su inminente final.

El investigador disparo otra ráfaga de cristales ... cristales que nunca llegaron a Irimi.

Irimi levanta la mirada para ver a un albino usando sus alas ukaku como escudo para proteger.

-Ths, otro ghoul- chasqueo la lengua el investigador- Red Shadow.

Issei no dijo nada y solo se arrojó al ataque contra el investigador, usando sus alas, ukaku para disparar, cristales que fueron evadidos por el investigador.

-¿Eres de pocas palabras? ... me agrada, odio a los tipos que hablan demasiado cuando van a morir.

El investigador lanzo otra ráfaga de cristales contra el albino que hiso un capullo con sus alas para estar dentro con Irimi.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? - cuestiona arrogante el investigador.

Arrojando mas cristales al capullo, pero estos al chocar se rompían.

-Ts- chasqueo la lengua.

CRIHS

El capullo se abre liberando una gran oleada de cristales acabando con la vida de todos los soldados a excepción de 3 miembros del escuadrón Hachikawa.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ayumu! - el investigador busca con la mirada a su compañera, hasta que encuentra la palabra sana y salva - sabe qué hacer - le dice y ella asiente - Toorú busca refuerzos - le dice al segundo miembro de su escuadrón.

-H-Ha-asiendo el caso el joven investigador se retira a buscar refuerzos.

Hachikawa dispara otra ráfaga de cristales contra Issei, que cargaba de un caballo a Irimi, que estaba una sonrojada. Issei usa su ukaku derecho endurecido para cubrirse de los cristales.

-¡Aún no acabo! - exclama el investigador, mientras dispara un rayo.

Issei se cubre usando sus 2 alas cristalizadas.

-¡AHORA! -grita su orden el investigador Hachikawa sin dejar de disparar cristales.

En eso hay una compañera desde atrás de Issei empuñando un quinquecito parecido a una masa con púas.

Issei se da cuenta por el reflejo que se muestra en sus alas ukaku cristalizadas.

-Ingenuos es lo único que dice mientras ve cómo la mujer se acerca corriendo.

\- _Sí se intenta defender el ataque de Ayumu mi ataque lo acabara y si no el ataque de Ayumu lo haré, de todos modos esto acaba aquí._ El pensamiento confiado del investigador, pero no conto con que Issei era tipo quimera.

 _-Ahora- Fue_ el pensamiento de Issei que había esperado que Ayumu acortara la distancia para que no pudiera evadir su contraataque.

Revelando su cola en un ataque directo, ataque que Ayumu no había podido evitar que recibiera lleno, perforando desde su estomago hasta su espalda y elevándola en el aire mientras la atravesaba.

-Cof-Ayumu tocio gran cantidad de sangre, mientras perdía la conciencia y ella también la vida.

-¡AYUMU! - grita el investigador preocupado por su compañera ... error.

Issei aprovecho ese momento para disparar cristales que amputaron los brazos del investigador.

-¡AAHHH! - grita de dolor.

Issei se acerca a un paso calmado a un investigador maltrecho, aun con Irimi en su espalda.

-MM-Maldito.

-Tú no eras el que; _odio a los tipos que hablan demasiado cuando van a morir-_ le dijo que sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. ¿A mí me importa la tuya? - dijo esas palabras refiriéndose a la anciana.

-¡MAL ...! - antes de poder terminal Issei le exploto la cabeza usando su cola bikaku.

-Me lo comería pero no como basura- estas últimas palabras se comienza a retirar.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? - preguntó Irimi.

-Acaso se necesita una razón para salvar a alguien.

Aún sin ser querido se gano el corazón de otra mujer.

 **Con Kinari.**

La albina se encuentra en la entrada al metro, posicionando el cuerpo de Enji.

-G-Gracias, kinari-chan- agradeció el, recostado en la pared.

-No tienes porque darlas- le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Aun así ... ¿eh?

En ese momento llego Issei con una ruborizada Irimi en su espalda (mientras la cargaba de caballito xd) Kinari frunció en seño por esto.

-Hasta que llegas- le dijo disimulando el enfado.

-Disculpa, tuvimos un pequeño retraso- se disculpo el albino.

-No importa, tenemos que irnos- sugiere esta.

-Hai- le responde el albino.

-Ustedes aprovechó para escapar- se dijo que la albina a la par de ghouls- nosotros no tenemos responsables de esto.

-Andando- diciendo esto ambos albinos se retiró.

-JAJAJJAJAJA- se carcajea Enji.

-¿De qué te ríes? - Le pregunta la pelinegra.

-JAJAJA ... de ti, vi como venias ruborizada solo por que el joven amigo de Kinari te cargaba ... JAJAJAJAJAJA ... l-la fría líder de los Black Dobers enamorada de un niño 6 años menor que ella ... JAJAJAJA ... esto sí es bueno- se burlaba este de una roja Irimi.

-I-idiota-dándole un golpe mandándolo contra el suelo- _vez gestada, después de todo ... sigo siendo mujer y el un-una-joven_ dejando escapar un suspiro.

 **Con Issei y Kinari.**

Ambos albinos corrían por las calles del distrito 20, en eso el investigador Kotaro Amon y la 4ta brigada de investigadores la intercepta.

-Ths- Kinari chasquea la lengua.

-¿Otro de tus admiradores? - cuestiono Issei ya fastidiado.

-No es momento de juegos.

-Qué más da ... te dejo a tu fan ... acabemos rápido.

Issei se lanzo contra los soldados usando sus alas ukaku, acabando con 2 arrancándoles la tráquea usando sus manos, los demás comenzaron a disparar, Issei cristalizó sus alas y con ellas se cubrió de los disparos, de sus alas comenzó a disparar cientos de cristales de Carmesís acabando con la vida de centenas de soldados.

-Esto es un contra contra uno dijo el investigador Amon a Kinari.

\- ... -esta no respondió y solo saco sus tentáculos rinkaku.

El investigador se lanzo con su quinque dividido en 2 un en cada mano, asiendo un corte desde arriba, pero fue bloqueado por 2 de los tentáculos, la albina contraataco usando otros 2 tentáculos para intentar atravesar el cuerpo de Amon, pero este los detuvo usando su otra espada.

-¡Ah! - dijo sorprendido el investigador al ver como los tentáculos se enredaban entre sus espadas y comenzaban a hacer presión- _está intentando romper mi quinque, como la última vez,_ se decía mentalmente, recordando lo último, _una diferencia de su compañero, ojo parcheado no es una asesina que_ lo ve como Issei masacraba a otro grupo de soldados: ¡no te desaproveches! exclamando más sus espadas con los tentáculos, causando que la distancia entre ambos se acortara ¡AH!

Lanzando ese grito fue capaz de terminar la distancia y propinar una fuerte patada en el momento en que se mandó a una parte de los metros, y soltando sus espadas.

TORTÍCOLIS

-¡Mierda! - exclamo Amon al ver como sus espadas se desmoronaban en sus manos quedando inservibles.

En ese momento el doctor Chigyou llega.

-¡AMON! - grita el doctor llamado la atención del investigador- ¡atrapa! - en eso el doctor arroja 2 maletines que son atajados por Amón costó un poco reconstruirlo, además de que te entregue una armadura Arata le dice este.

-Gracias- agradece Amon, para rápidamente armado con la armadura y su quinque "Dojima" preparado para seguir la pelea.

Amon se arroja a una velocidad impresionante contra Kinari, dándole un fuerte golpe en el costado dejándola inconsciente.

-Falta uno se dijo volteando a ver a Issei- ¡! - Kinari se levantó de nueva cuenta, pero ahora está usando su Kakuja de ciempiés- ¡Ciempiés! - exclamo este volteándose contra Kinari.

Esta se arroja contra Amon dándole un ataque poderoso con su Kakuja, este lo recibió con su quinque, pero aun así no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por varias calles, dejándolos lejos del escuadrón 4.

-Eso fue peligroso.

Kinari no espero y se arrodilló de nueva cuenta usando sus cielos atacando los costados, Amon esquivo saltando, Kinari no desperdicio tiempo y de una vez ataco con sus 4 tentáculos a Amon, este sin poder esquivar está en el aire se cubre con su quinque, Kinari enredo sus tentáculos en el quinque y los usos para jalar a Amon, este es poder hacer otra cosa, solo se puede llevar a cabo para intentar matar un golpe final, cuando chocaron Amon dio un golpe en el costado de Kinari dejándole una profunda herida. Kinari por otro lado usa sus ciempiés para lanzar un ataque cortándole el brazo izquierdo y destruyendo el quinque y el costado de la armadura.

-Ah ... ah- fue lo único que dijo Amon antes de caer inconsciente.

Kinari por su parte se refugia en los caminos de las alcantarillas. Poco a poco comienza a perder su mente debido a los efectos segundarios por usar su Kakuja incompleto.

En ese momento Hide sale enfrene de ella.

-H-Ocultar ... ja, ahora estoy alucinando- se dice que sí misma sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Kinari se que te convertiste en un ghoul, y se lo mucho que debiste haber sufrido el dado este revelándole que no es una ilusión.

-Ya veo ... siempre fuiste muy perceptivo- le dices esta con una falsa sonrisa- supongo que debes odia ... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase Hide la interrumpe.

-No te odio, no me importa lo que hagas ... para mí siempre serás Kinari Ken, mi prima le dice que con una sonrisa sincera- por qué quiero ayudar ... el CCG ha rodeado todo el lugar.

-Ya veo.

-¿puedes pelear una vez más con todas tus fuerzas? - le pregunta este.

Pero antes de poder responde ella se desmalla.

 **En otro lugar.**

En otro lugar se libraba una batalla entre los ghouls contra el CCG.

-Siento que algo anda mal, que la investigadora Akira Mado intenta comunicarse con Amon- Takizawa quiero que localices a Amon.

-Lo único que haces es mandarín este con fastidio.

-Tú solo hazlo.

-Solo porque es con Amon.

Sin decir nada más el investigador Takizawa se retira de la batalla para ponerse en marcha en busca de Amon.

 **Con Issei.**

-Que fastidio- dice este empalando mas desenascadores en sus cristales.

Issei se arroja contra otro grupo de soldados del CCG.

Cristalizando sus alas, las usa como cuchillas para cortar y los soldados en el suelo, un soldado comienza a disparar, pero este solo se cubre con la derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, arrojando más cristales a diferentes soldados atravesando un desencasca de ello. .

Cuando termino arroja una ráfaga de cristales contra el soldado que el estado disparando, atravesándole la rodilla izquierda, el muslo derecho, el abdomen, el corazón, el hombro derecho y el ojo izquierdo. Matándolo.

-Ese fue el último - se dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores, viendo que estaba rodeado de soldados ... muertos, desmembrados, descuartizados, empalados, desfigurados y cortados, dejando en lo que antes había sido un campo de batalla en un campo donde había ocurrido una ejecución de proporciones épicas.

En ese momento llegan los miembros sobrantes de las bandas "Black dobers" y "En" solo para más de 100 cadáveres en el.

-¿Que paso aquí? - pregunto uno de los Black Dobers.

-Hasta que por fin llegan- hablo Issei llamando la atención a él- quiero que todos ustedes vallan a una ruta V14 junto a sus respectivos líderes ... **Entendido** \- lo último que dijo fue una mirada macabra y voz de ultratumba, causando que los ghouls comenzaran a sudar frio

-¡H-Hai! - exclamaron todos comenzando a irse.

-Ahora ¿Dónde está Kinari? - se pregunto al no ver a su compañera.

El investigador Takizawa llego un tiempo solo para ver tan pronto como la escena y un Red Shadow retirándose de ella.

-E-ese ghoul ... no debería ser serrado categoría "S" - se dijo mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar- ¡Amon! - luego recuerda el motivo por el cual esta heno.

 **Con Amon.**

El investigador Kotaro Amon estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras seguía perdiendo sangre.

-AMON! - grita Takizawa acabando de llegar a la escena- ¡mierda! Amon resistedado preocupado.

-Ah- balbucea Amon recuperando la conciencia.

Luego de una explicación, ambos se han retirado, se han retirado y se han unido a la escuadra por Mutsumi Chino, y se preparan para las heridas de Amon, son emboscados. por el ghoul de categoría "SS" de Aogiri "Tatara" junto con varios miembros de Aogiri, eliminando al equipo de soporte rápidamente. Dejando a Amon y Takizawa solos contra los ghouls.

-Takizawa quiero que te retire-ordena Amon preparándose para luchar solo, a pesar de sus heridas.

-¡No lo abandonare! - exclama este comenzando a disparar.

Tatara repele los disparos mientras acorta la distancia, da un rápido golpe a las costillas de Takizawa, para dándole un derechazo a la cara dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! - Amon da un grito enfurecido lanzándose al combate.

Pero Tatara solo responde con diversión.

 **Con Kinari.**

La albina despierta con un sabor dulce en la boca, voltea a todos los lados viendo que se encuentra en Anteiku, junto a ella esta Ocultar sangrando de su abdomen.

-¡Hola! -

-Te desmayaste- fue la respuesta de él.

TIC, TIC

En ese momento sonó la campana de la puerta dando señal de que alguien había entrado. Ellos voltean a ver el entro para ver a ... Issei.

-¡Issei! - exclama Kinari lanzándose un abrazarlo- no sabes cuando me alegro de que estas bien- el susodicho corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa mientras que acaricia la cabeza, causando que Hide sonría.

-¿Como sabias que estás aquí? - le pregunta Ocultar.

-¡Hola! - exclama este sorprendido- ya veo ... así que el otro aroma eras tú le da él.

-Tienes buen olfato- elogia este- cofose un poco de sangre.

-¿¡Estas bien !? - pregunta Issei.

-N-No se puede hacer nada- dice este mientras se sigue desangrando- m-me que Kinari estará en buenas manos- dice esto con una sonrisa- Ise, quiero que protejas a Kinari- le pide a su mejor amigo.

-Te prometo que la protege-promete el albino con una mirada triste.

-MM-Me a-alegro.

La mirada de Hide comienza a nublarse y oscurecerse, las piernas comienzan a fallar y cae ... pero antes de tocar el suelo Issei lo sostuvo, Hide the dedicated before to the dead.

 **En otro lugar.**

El ghoul conocido como "búho de un ojo" se encuentra en una pelea contra los investigadores; Shinohara, Suzuja, Kuroiwa, Houji y Ui. Todos armados con sus respectivos quinqués.

Shinohara ataco cortando un costado del cuerpo del niño, pero este se regenero al instante, luego Suzuja cortó por la espalda desde el hombro hasta la cintura, este se regenero al instante, este contraataco usando sus brazos, pero Suzuja se protegió con su quinque.

-No solo es muy fuerte, también tiene una regeneración rápida- hablo de Shinohara.

-Este es un reto muy difícil- siguió Kuroiwa.

Ui ataco atravesando el brazo derecho con su quinque bikaku, este rápidamente se regenera, Houji se lanzo contra el intento cortar la cabeza desde arriba, pero este lo está utilizando sus brazos, y está usando otras extremidades como asesta un golpe en el abdomen mandándolo contra el suelo, el búho se acerca a la terminal con el uso de su brazo para atravesarlo mientras está en el suelo, pero si lo hizo, lo notificó para que lo use en caso de accidente, pero este no salió del todo intacto, tenía una corte en el costado pero podía continuar.

-Ths, estuvo cerca- Houji dijo con disgusto por el corte en su costado.

En eso Suzuja trazo otro corte, pero fue detenido por uno de los brazos del cuerpo, mientras que el otro intentó parapelar a Suzuja, pero el otro fue detenido por una quinque en forma de color escarlata, Akira Mado que recién llego le acababa de salvar la vida.

El búho jala ha sido atrapado para arrastrar a Akira, la susodicha no pudo hacer nada y fue arrastrada sin más remedio hasta que se estrelló con Suzuja mandándolos contra el suelo a ambos.

-Para más regeneración que tenga que tener un límite, dijo Kurowai.

-Además de la rápida regeneración, también es muy rápida- menciono Akira reincorporándose

-El búho arremetió contra Shinohara que se coloco en posición de defensa para recibir el ataque, ambos brazos del cuerpo estaban siendo retenidos por Shinohara que iba arrastrando los pies por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡ATAQUEN AHORA! - Shinohara grita su orden.

Y su próximo golpe en su espalda, el mismo tiempo que Kuroiwa hace un corte lateral y Houji enterró la punta en su espalda en el hombro, Akira y Ui enrojaron sus brazos a la altura de los brazos del búho y de un jalón abrieron ambos brazos, Shinohara aprovechando que ahora estaba libre usa la punta de su quinque para atravesar el cuerpo hasta la espalda, pero una pequeña fracción de la punta logro llego a su cuerpo, por que el búho usa sus 2 brazos restantes para detener el filo cortándose así como manos.

-Ths- Shinohara chasqueo la lengua.

Suzuja aprovechando la posición de un corto de las armas al brazo, este con un solo y solo fuerza bruta, el resto de la causa causando que se venga con él, de otro rápido y fuerte que cause que se estrelle contra el suelo dislocándole en hombro

-¡Mierda! - se quejo Ui re acomodándose en hombro.

TORTÍCOLIS

-AAAAHHHHH ... MIERDA- se siguió quejando.

Akira usa su cuerpo sujeto al cuello por el cuello para agarrar el hombro, el cuerpo y el cuerpo desde un lado, puede hacer un tiro al frente, Shinohara ataca usando su brazo pero está detenido por el brazo residen regenerado del búho, este usa su otro brazo para sujetar el otro brazo de Shinohara, jalando ambos brazos intentando arrancarlos, suzuja aprovecha el momento y arroja una chuchilla al búho, mismo que se clavo en el ojo de este, este suelta es Shinohara y usa uno de sus brazos más cortos para quitar la cuchilla, cuando lo hiso comenzó a regenerarse, pero por eso pocos segundos Shinohara y Kuroiwa lo hicieron dos cortes de una X marcada en el cuerpo.

-¡Toma! - exclamo Houji utilizando otro quinque que se enrojo en su conjunto creando un cañón del cual salió un cristal.

El búho recuperó la vista pero no pudo ver la criatura que se incrustó en su abdomen, pero el uso del brazo de su brazo tomó el cristal pero esta explotó, dejándolo herido y aturdido, Suzuja aprovechando el momento para corta desde un costado, al mismo tiempo. que Shinohara y Kurowai le hacen cortes en ambos brazos, y Akira y Ui usan ambos lados para sujetar el otro.

Houji lanza otro cristal clavándolo en su hombro donde quedaba su otro brazo, esta explota al momento volteando el hombro, Shinohara y Kurowai clavaron sus espadas en el cuerpo de su mismo tiempo Suzuja hace un corte en su espalda, todos a la misma vez sacaron sus armas, causando que este bote gran cantidad de sangre por todas sus herirás, por debajo de su máscara escupe más sangre, Houji sin darle pie a otra bola clavándolo en el pecho, al instante esta exploto creando una cortina de humo.

-Ah ... ah ... ah ... l-lo logramos- entre todos mientras jadeaban.

Cuando la nube de humo se despejó fue una vez Yoshimura botando grandes cantidades de sangre y sin su máscara la que tenía hecha trisas. Este comenzó a caer, hasta que se desplomó de espaldas al suelo mirando el cielo estrellado medio muerto.

¡PUMMNN!

En eso una silueta más grande que el mismo búho acababa de aterrizar en el lugar.

Esta fue una cabeza con cuernos como la de un toro, una boca que dejaba ver unos dientes enormes, y un solo ojo, estilo y ciclope, dos brazos a los costados más 2 más pequeños en su cuerpo y en su lomo un grupo de cristales que poco asemejaban a alas bikaku.

-¡Hay otro Búho! - exclamo ordenó Kuroiwa.

-¡No, lo más probable es que haya sido un impostor para proteger al original! - exclamo Shinohara.

-¡GGGRRRRRAAAAA! - rugió el búho a los investigadores.

En un rápido ataque al búho arrojo gran cantidad de cristales a los investigadores, clavándolos en el abdomen a Shinohara, en el muslo a Suzuja, en el brazo a Houji, Akira los evitó por poco, a Kuroiwa en el hombro izquierdo y el costado derecho, y Ui en la mano.

El búho no perdió el tiempo y abriendo la boca se "comió" al medio muerto Yoshimura.

-S-se c-comió al o-otro búho- dijo Houji tartamudeando.

El búho voltio su vista asía los investigadores, con una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja.

 **Con Kinari.**

Comenzaba a nevar, Kinari caminaba por las calles mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Hide envuelto en una sábana blanca alejándose de un Anteiku incendiado, sin darse cuenta que Touka a lo lejos la seguía. Pero ¿Qué hacia Kinari sola?

 **Flash back.**

 _Issei sostenía el cuerpo de Hide, mientras Kinari estaba derramando lagrimas detrás de él._

 _Issei coloco el cuerpo de Hide en la mesa y lo cubrió con el mantel, para luego voltearse y darle un abrazo a Kinari, quedando en esa posición un rato._

 _-¿Mejor? - pregunta el limpiándole las lagrimas._

 _-Sí le dice ella asintiendo con la cabeza._

 _Issei se voltea y carga el cuerpo de Hide al estilo nupcial._

 _-Déjame llevarlo- le pide Kinari._

 _Issei asiente y le entrega el cuerpo de su difunto amigo. En ese momento siente que Irimi y Enji están en peligro._

 _-Tengo que irme prometo que volveré- le dice él y ella asiente._

 _El se voltea pero ella lo jala de un asalto atraído por ella, quien lo deposita en los labios y el otro poco sorprendido no tarda en el corresponder, dándole más pasión, sus idiomas se entrelaza con una otra cosa como una batalla, no ... más bien como un baile que ha hecho entre ellas convirtiéndose en el mejor beso francés, poco después se separaron uno del otro._

 _-No mueras- le dijo Kinari muy ruborizada._

 _-No lo hare - responde el con esa sonrisa característica del que parece haber perdido, causándole un sonrojo aun mayor._

 _Sin más Issei se retiró a un paso rápido hacia la ruta V14 donde estaba estar Enji e Irimi._

 _-Lo lamento Touka ... pero creo, no, confirmo que me enamore de tu novio._

 _Ella se queda en ese lugar antes de salir._

 **Fin flash de nuevo.**

Y así fue como Kinari quedo sola.

 **Con Issei.**

Issei se encuentra en la Ruta V14, donde se dice que hay que ir, y Enji ... y no se equivocó, hayó, acorralados por un grupo de investigadores liderados por un investigador que tenía un maletín negro con detalles dorados. Iba vestido con una gabardina blanca y con un puesto de anteojos, tenía una mirada seria y fría que dejaba a las niñas en la misma situación que Sonia Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra. Este se encuentra en una calle donde había cientos de cadáveres ghouls.

Issei rápidamente se posicionó en medio de ellos y los investigadores. Apenas lo hiso siente la gran diferencia que tenía él y el investigador ... era abismar, pelear contra ese investigador es como estar de camino asía una guillotina y él es el verdugo. Pero aun así no tenía fecha atrás, tenía que cumplir, la obligación de ellos.

Pero no solo era un investigador normal, los ghoul conocen a ese investigador como su Shinigami (Dios de la muerte) es el investigador invicto del CCG que nunca ha tenido un solo rasguño ... Arima Kishou. Enfrentarlo a él es muerte segura, por nada en el segador del CCG.

Pero no importa quién sea el no iba a retroceder. Aún así las probabilidades de ganar son casi inexistentes. Tal vez ganar más tiempo si no estuviera en desventaja, el segador estuviera acompañado de otros 3 investigadores más un grupo de soldados.

Pero su objetivo no es ganar, su objetivo es solo hacer tiempo para que Irimi y Enji puedan escapar.

-Les ganaremos el tiempo para que se puedan retirar-dijo Issei.

Arima no dijo nada y solo sacó su quinque "IXA" Issei mostro sus alas ukaku lanzándose contra el segador, arrojo grandes cantidades de cristales pero el investigador los repele usando el modo defensivo de IXA, Issei corrió una gran velocidad contra el investigador mientras que cristalizaba sus alas para usarlas como cuchillas, Arima por otro lado usar una IXA para lanzar cristales contra Issei que enrojo sus alas formando un capullo, donde se cubrió.

De un brusco movimiento Issei abrió el capullo disparando ondas de cristales empalando a múltiples soldados, pero Arima se protegió con IXA quedando intacto. Este se abrió disparando múltiples cristales contra Issei que usa sus alas como escudo, cuando abrió para ver que Arima ya estaba incrustando la punta de IXA en su abdomen, Issei saltaba hacia atrás soltando el empalamiento.

Arima en este momento desenfunda a Narukami la cual usa para disparar un rayo desde el suelo contra Issei, este no lo puede venir venir y lo tiene lleno de lleno causando gran daño, este queda suspendido en el aire un momento en el que Arima aprovecho para cortar la la pierna derecha, Issei cae sobre su pierna izquierda, pero incapaz de sostenerse una vuelta sobre el suelo para quedar inclinado sobre su única pierna.

Issei desde esa posición comenzó a arrojar cristales contra el segador, que los esquivaba con mucho mientras la distancia, cuando la distancia fue lo bastante corta, lanzo una estocada con IXA, Issei se cubrió con sus alas del ataque que le perforó la cabeza, Arima siguió su ataque con Narukami pasándola por debajo de las alas y clavando la punta en el estomago recién regenerado de Issei, de la punta de Narukami salió disparado un rayo que se llevo a Issei por unos metros hacia atrás, incrustándolo en una pared.

En eso uno de los otros investigadores atacó a Irimi, Issei moviéndose a una gran velocidad tomando aliento con sus alas fue capaz de llegar a un tiempo para protegerse, pero a cambio se llevó un corte desde su hombro hasta su pecho. Ignorando el dolor cristalizo sus alas y las aplicaciones para partir en 3 partes el cuerpo del investigador.

-Ah ... ah ... ah ... t-te dije que huyeras- el reprocho jadeando.

En eso otro investigador ataco a Issei, pero Enji se interpuso, pero antes de que Enji sufriera el ataque Issei lo jala hacia atrás quedando de espaldas donde recibio el ataque que el corto desde el hombro derecho hasta la cintura, soltando un quejido dispara cristales empalando al investigador que lo hirió.

\- ... ¡HUYAN! ...- les grita Issei ya con su pie regenerado.

-P-pero- Irimi intento replicar.

-No hay pero que varga, ¡huyan antes de que no me queden fuerzas! - exclama de forma autoritaria.

El otro investigador se lanza contra Issei, que atrapa su quinque usando sus alas mientras serraba en puño con fuerza.

-¡AHHH!

Lanzando ese grito que es propicio para un puñetazo en el estomago, que debido al impacto, la explotación explotando detrás del investigador de rojo, como si hubiesen roto una bolsa de pintura.

-Vallan ... por favor- les suplica este, a lo que ellos sí ansían y comienzan a retirarse.

Los soldados intentan seguir pero Issei se interpone en el medio de su camino, lanzó las ráfagas de cristales empalándolos contra el suelo.

-Eres alguien al cual admirar, te sacrifica a ti para proteger a tus camaradas ... admirable- elogio Arima que no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la batalla- serias un gran aliado, si fueras humano.

-Una vez lo fuí dice este quitándose la máscara, revelando su único Kakugan- y tú no eres quien para decirme eso- le dice en reto.

-Veo que te diste cuenta ... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó el investigador con genuino interés aún que el mar poco.

-Tienes un aroma peculiar e imperceptible para cualquier ghoulle dice este- pero yo no soy un ghoul.

-Y eso lo sé bien- le responde este poniéndose en guardia.

-Entonces continuemos ... su majestad- le dice este asiendo una reverencia.

-También eres muy perceptivo.

Las herirás de Issei se terminaron de regenerar, Arima se lanzo contra este, Issei imitó el acto, ambos corrieron el otro contra el otro, Issei cristalizo sus alas y arrojo ráfagas de cristales, Arima cruzó sus quinqués en X protegiéndose de estos sin dejar de correr contra Issei.

TINCK, TINCK

Ambos quinqués chocaron contra las cristalizadas alas de Issei, Arima y sus armas, la propóten una patada a Issei que lo manda un paso atrás, Arima sin esperar medio segundo ataco al albino con Narukami lanzando un rayo Issei se protegen usando sus alas cristalizadas, Arima siguió su ataque lanzando una estocada con IXA atravesando el hombro izquierdo de Issei, para luego clavar la punta de Narukami en el otro hombro de Issei, de un brusco abajo hacia abajo en el corto ambos brazos en Issei.

-AH.

Sin parar el ataque Arima le da un rodillazo en la cara a Issei, causando que la caiga de espaldas al suelo, Issei da un giro aún sin sus brazos en el suelo para reincorporarse, Arima usa una IXA múltiples cristales enterrándolos en el cuerpo de Issei , Issei contraataco disparando ráfagas de cristales contra el investigador, pero este esquivo con facilidad, Arima usa un Narukami para lanzar un rayo, Issei se protege con sus alas, pero Arima lanza una estocada con la punta de IXA atravesando alas y siguiendo su camino hasta atravesar el ojo derecho de Issei. De un solo jalón, Arima saca la punta de IXA e Issei cae de espaldas al suelo.

-Se acabo-le dice este levantando la punta de IXA para dar el golpe de gracia.

Pero Issei se rehusaba a perder, así que usando sus alas se logra poner de pie y lanzar múltiples ráfagas de cristales, Arima las esquivas con relativa facilidad y contraataque con un poderoso rayo que salió de Narukami, impactando de lleno contra Issei, el albino fue fue contra un tanque de gasolina que explotó al impacto, pero el cuerpo de Issei se perdió en la explosión mientras se incendiaba.

-Eso fue todo- dijo este volviendo a enfundar sus armas.

 **Con Kinari.**

Kinari pasaba por entre los investigadores que solo venían más que nada, esta tenía su kakugan activado demostrando que es un ghoul.

Caminaba por las calles mientras estaba en el camino, después de un rato llegaba a la ruta V14, ve como un investigador peliblanco con un maletín negro y detalles dorados en el medio de una montaña de cadáveres, la mayoría de los ghouls y otros cuantos de los investigadores demostraban que no se había librado una gran batalla, sin embargo, había sido investigador sin haber siquiera visto un solo rasguño ni una sola gota de sudor en su rostro.

De inmediato Kinari quien supo quién era el investigador. Este solo la veía como esta cargaba el cuerpo de un investigador muerto.

Kina completamente sorprendida por la montaña de cadáveres que había hecho Arima, colocando el cuerpo de Hide en una camilla a uno de los lados de la calle y se dispone de un atacar a Arima primero.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atacar, Arima ya había desenfundado una IXA y la última en el abdomen, Kinari no pudo reaccionar al ataque.

Pero a pesar del ataque Kinari todavía es capaz de pelear, pero antes de que pudiese aclarar sus ideas, Arima ya había atravesado su ojo izquierdo con su quinque. Kinari siente como comienza a perder la conciencia y parte de sus recuerdos, pero a pesar de eso, todavía quiere atacar.

Kinari usa su kagune para atacar varias veces, pero Arima logra esquivar muy fácilmente, Kinari toma distancia del investigador para retroceder.

-Ningún ghoul puede ir más allá del V14 - le dice Arima mientras saca a Narukami.

Arima usa un Narukami para enviar al suelo grandes cantidades de descargas eléctricas, Arranque la descarga remota en Kinari.

Kinari recuerda que su oponente no es un demonio, si no un humano, se prepara para lanzar un último ataque con todo, dado que eso bastaría para derrotar a un humano, pero Arima usa un IXA en su modo defensivo, sin embargo en quinque se agrieta.

-Estoy impresionado de que pudieras hacer mi quinque ... Kinari Kenlas palabras de Arima dejaron sorprendida a Kinari, ¿Cómo es que sabe su nombre?

Arima utiliza un IXA en su segundo modo de sensor, atravesando el cuerpo de Kinari con IXA levantándolo del suelo, tirándolo lleno de sangre frente a él.

-Nunca espere que Kinari Ken dañara la barrera defensiva de IXA- lo dice mientras levanta su quinque -Necesito un nuevo quinque- los dados para abajar la mano y atravesar el otro ojo de Kinari mentándola en el acto.

Arima comienza a retirarse pero antes ve que Kinari le hiso un rasguño en la mejilla de cual sangra.

-Te has convertido en el primer y único ghoul el desarraigo en el cadáver de Kinari.

 **En otro lugar.**

El Búho de un ojo se encuentra enfrentando a unos malheridos Los investigadores, de los que buscanon El combate solo quedaban Kuroiwa, Ui y Shinohara, Todos en condiciones deplorables.

El búho lanza un ataque contra Shinohara, quien no pudo cubrirse o esquivar, recibiéndolo de lleno atravesándole el abdomen y cortándole todo el lado izquierdo desde el codo hasta abajo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Estamos perdidos- dijo un acabado Kuroiwa.

En ese momento llega Arima con Narukami en su mano izquierda y la agitada IXA en la derecha.

El búho apenas se abre en un cristal que Arima esquivaba cuando estaba cerca de la distancia, cuando hacía bastante cerca, usaba Narukami para electrocutarlo en el cuerpo, el bebé intentaba arrancarle el resto de un brazo, pero este evade inclinándose a un lado al mismo tiempo que usa una IXA para herir el cuerpo del búho causando un quejido.

Arima salta hacia atrás para tomar distancia del lugar, coloca la punta de IXA en el suelo y esta se abre con una gran cantidad de cristales contra el búho, causando más heridas, el búho contraataca lanzándose contra Arima, este lo evade y le da múltiples estocadas al cuerpo del búho usando tanto un IXA como un Narukami.

El búho intenta golpearlo usando su brazo, pero este lo evade y lo clava la punta de IXA en la caja torácica provocadora que la ruja de dolor.

Arima no acaba su ataque y usa un Narukami para electrocutarlo, el búho intenta contraatacar disparándole los cristales que fueron evadidos, Arima se agacha y utiliza un IXA para darle una estocada por debajo de la mandíbula, el búho derrama sangre de su boca y intenta capturar un Arima con ambos brazos pero este los usa Narukami mientras usa un IXA para cortar el brazo derecho al búho.

-¡GGGGGRRRAAAAA! - ruge de dolor el búho.

El búho sin más opción intenta escapar pero Arima lo electrocuta que usa un Narukami haciéndole imposible escapar, de un salto se posiciona en la parte trasera del camino mientras que las manos se levantan IXA para dar el golpe de gracia.

Pero antes de que pueda tenerlo, el golpe de gracia, este recibe un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que no pudo venir más que eso, mandó contra el suelo, pero haciendo una voltereta al final de la canción, para ver quién lo golpeó.

-Ah, ah, ah ... m-me extrañaste ah ... ah ... - le dice un jadeante Issei.

Issei se encuentra en un estado deplorable solo tenía el brazo izquierdo con el cual golpeó a Arima pero este estaba negro y con la piel chamuscada, el lado derecho del pie tenía un poco más arriba del codo con el extremo hecho un hueso de carne carbonizada, su ojo izquierdo estaba abierto y tapado, la mitad derecha de su mandíbula le faltaba la piel hacia afuera el hueso, su ropa estaba negra y su piel era difícil de atravesar de distinguir entre cual era la piel y la ropa, sus pies estaban expuestos, que eran negros y tenían chamuscados, la parte izquierda de arriba de su cabeza no estaba saliendo hacia el cráneo, su pecho no tenía nada que ver y su costado derecho dejaba ver sus costillas.

-Me sorprende que aun este vivo ... casí lo dijo con un poco de impresión viendo su estado, mientras que la sangre se asomaba de la comunidad de sus labios, es el segundo ghoul que es capaz de tocar el dado con cierto respeto.

Issei se lanza contra él cristalizando sus alas, Arima lanzo un rayo contra Issei, este lo evita cubriéndose con sus alas, Arima e Issei chocan, Issei intenta rebanar al segador del CCG, este lo esquiva y le atraviesa el corazón con IXA.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de arrojarte un atacar en tu estado real- le dice esto dejándolo caer al suelo-esto se acabo-da una rápida explosión en el frente de Issei, acabando con su vida.

Voltea a la vista para ver cómo le arrojaban los cristales, con algo de dificultad para evitarlo. El búho aprovechó el momento para acercarse de una forma rápida y devorar el cadáver de Issei, cuando lo hiso se retiro pudiendo escapar por la ventana que le dio Issei.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Arima está junto a Yoshitoki Washuu, enfrente del presidente Tsuneyohi Washuu discutiendo los resultados de la operación en el distrito 20.

-Los derechos de propiedad del ghoul Kinari Ken son suyos Arima-san- le dijo el director sosteniendo un pedazo de papel con el perfil de Kinari Ken tachada y marcada como "borrada" - ¿qué va a hacer con él? - le pregunta el director.

-Se confió en usted- le responde Arima, para retirarse.

 **3 Meses después Aogiri.**

-¿Aún no despierta? - pregunto un hombre peliplateado con vestimentas elegantes como las que usan los hombres.

-Aun no despierta, pero ha comenzado a reaccionar, dijo un hombre mayor con bata y un gafete que decía.

-Si no despierta pronto nuestros aviones para nuestra resurrección se verán pospuestos- dijo la peliplata.

-Pero mi señor no podemos hacer nada- se defendió el doctor.

-No tientes tu suerte Kanou- advirtió el peliplata.

Ambos hombres estaban frente a una cápsula llena de un líquido rojo espeso pero se podía ver hacia adentro, donde estaba metió un peliblanco con una máscara para respirar y los ojos serrados.

TORTÍCOLIS

-¿Pero qué? - dijo el doctor al ver cómo el cristal se agrietaba- ¿qué paso? - pregunto confuso.

CRISH PUSSSHH

La capsula se rompió dejando escapar a un tembloroso albino, que gateaba por el suelo con dificultad.

-Despertó- dijo la peliplata con una sonrisa de satisfacción- mi nieto.

-AH, ah, ah- jadeaba el albino incorporándose con dificultad-ah ... ¿d-donde estoy? -Pregunto el albino ya de pie- ¿quiénes son hijo?

-¿No me recuerdas? - pregunto el peliplata, entre extasiado y contento.

-No-fue la simple respuesta del albino.

-¿Qué es lo último? Pregunto ahora Kanou.

\- ... - se queda un rato recordando- no puedo, ah- sí se queja mientras se coloca una mano en su cabeza- me duele intenta recordar ... pero por más que lo intente, solo recuerdo pelear contra un investigador de cabello blanco- fue la respuesta de él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto el peliplata.

-¿M-mi nombre? - intenta recordar su nombre- ¿¡mi nombre!? - se dijo para sí mismo sin poder recordar nada, mi nombre, mi nombre, mi nombre.

-Parece que no lo recuerdas ... entonces deja que tu solo de la peliplata se lleve una mano al pensar, ya que parece Akusei- sugirió la peliplata.

-Está bien ... por cierto, ¿quiénes eres ustedes? - pregunto sin sabre.

-Yo soy el - se presento el doctor.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes cuál es tu apellido? - pregunta la peliplata, con curiosidad.

-¡Claro! - dijo que un niño que descubrió algo que el gusto - mi apellido es Lucifer - su respuesta dejo muy contento al peliplata.

-Bien ahora Akusei Lucifer- acompáñenos- le dijo el doctor, a lo que el albino asiente con la cabeza.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a una especie de habitación, donde en medio hay una capsula.

-Quiero que te acuestes en esa capsula- pidió el, el albino hiso lo que se pidió y se acostó en la capsula.

El cristal de la cápsula se cerró dejando al albino adentro.

-Comenzare el análisis- aviso Kanou.

En ese momento presiono varios botones que estaban en una pantalla cristalina enfrente de él, en eso un escáner comenzó a pasar por el cuerpo del albino y en la pantalla enfrente de Kanou salieron múltiples resultados.

-Ya veo- dijo Kanou viendo el análisis del cerebro del albino.

-¿Que descubriste? - pregunto el peliplata.

-La causa de la pérdida de memoria que tuvo que haber sufrido los ataques de Arima que atravesaron su cerebro, causando que perdiera sus recuerdos- Explicación Kanout-embargo de su fuerza, habilidades y experiencias no solo permaneciera intactas, que no quisiera que creciera-explico el fascinado-diría que duplico todas sus capacidades-menciono Kanou totalmente fascinado- no solo en lo físico ... también sus capacidades mentales se triplicaron.

-¿Eso es lo que debes hacer? - pregunto el peliplata no solo fascinado, más bien extasiado.

-Diría que se debe al virus "EVOLUCIÓN" re potenciado, o la sangre del extraterrestre-explico- pero aun necesita comer carne humana.

-¿Y qué hay de la [Boosted Gear]?

-Aun no se puede usar ... pero no creo que la tenga pronto ... tiene un crecimiento exponencial ... lo mejor es entrenarlo durante un año hasta que cumpla los 20.

-Sería lo mejor, mientras que tanto como un Eto que aun no despierta, no hay que tener que lidiar con ella por el afecto que ahora le tiene.

-Así es.

-Bien sácalo-ordeno el peliplata, Kanou obedeció la orden- bien Akusei.

-Por cierto ... ¿usted también es un demonio? ¿Verdad? - cuestiono Akusei haciendo sonreír al peliplata.

-Si lo soy- le dijo este- eres muy atento.

-Su aroma huele parecido al mío ... pero no es parte ángel, ni tampoco dragón- lo dijo olfateando el aire.

-No dejas de sorprenderme- le dijo el peliplata.

-Y al igual que yo no necesito de estas- dijo enseñando la palma de su mano donde apareció una luz carmesí.

Cuando la luz se disipo a la mano del albino había 8 piezas de peón mutadas y agrietadas, y una pieza de rey negra con detalles dorados. Este hecho dejo estupefacto tanto en la peliplata como en Kanou, pronto la expresión de la película cambio a una de éxtasis.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- y la peliplata se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, de una forma tenebrosa.

-Este joven nunca me dejara sorprender- dijo Kanou.

-Tú lo tiene dicho Kanou- le dijo el peliplata.

-Por cierto no me dijo que su nombre abuelo- dijo que el albino se estaba sorprendiendo al subir a la biblioteca y que no podía creer que era un Lucifer además de mi abuelo - dijo con una expresión más seria

-Niño ¿cómo lo supiste? Pregunto el peliplata nervioso.

-He dicho que tengo buen olfato, que respondió con un dedo en su nariz.

-Mi nombre es Rizevim Livan Lucifer- presento el peliplata.

 **Fin cap.**

 **13.000 palabras más que el primer capitulo.**

 **se que dije que actualizaba ayer pero es que se robaron los cables del Internet, y tuve que ir para el centro a subir este capitulo.**

 **ahora**

 **¿quien creen que es el extraterrestre al que le pertenecía la sangre?**

 **el que adivine la pregunta le doy el ultimo personaje.**


	5. Eventos

**Aviso: este fanfic se llama multiverso por que combina múltiples juegos, animes, mangas etc.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Dcfer: por mucho que me encantaría decirte que sí. Ese no era el extraterrestre, te doy una pista; el extraterrestre tiene forma más humana solo que con una ¡ENORME! Diferencia de poder y un pequeño detalle físico. Por cierto el virus y la sangre del extraterrestre se las dieron por separado, para ver si el virus funcionaba.**

 **Y el nombre fem de Haise Sasaki me dieron uno más femenino.**

 **Pero todavía hay un personaje libre que es el del extraterrestre, pero tú ya tienes un personaje ¿quieres otro?**

 **Y una última cosa; A tu personaje le di una Muy breve historia algo trágica, para que tuviera un motivo por el cual odiar a Aogiri.**

 **Z-anime: Haimi Sasari me gusto y fue el que gano, pero creo que hubiera habido mejores.**

 **Bombón: si habrá lemon pero más adelante.**

 **Ahora empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO-5: Eventos.**

 **Información que se puede revelar hasta el momento.**

 **¿Qué es la Neo Brigada del Caos?**

 **Es una organización creada principalmente por Ophis (la diosa dragona del infinito), con el objetivo de vencer a Gran Rojo (el dios dragón del sueño), para desterrarlo de la brecha dimensional.**

 **Dicha organización fue vencida y destruida por la unión de las 3 fracciones más la nórdica y la youkai, después de que traicionaran a Ophis.**

 **Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Rizevim Livan Lucifer, el hijo del Lucifer original, hubiera sobrevivido y la haya traído de vuelta a la vida y más peligrosa que nunca.**

 **Por los momentos llevan varios meses moviéndose desde las sombras ganando fuerzas para su resurrección.**

 **Está conformada actualmente por: (alerta spoiler)**

 **-Qlippoth, liderado por Rizevim. Sus miembros destacables son; Azi Dahaka, Crom Cruach, Euclid Lucifuge, Akusei Lucifer (antes; Issei Lucifer o Hyoudou), Apophis, Ladón, y un grupo de soldados rasos de medio y alto poder. La mayoría de estos fueron resucitados usando una copia del [Santo Grial] potenciado por una piedra filosofal.**

 **-Los Iluminados (de Resident Evil 4), liderados por Osmund Saddler. Sus miembros destacables son; Bitores Méndez, Ramón Salazar, Luis Sera (uno de los científicos que desarrollo el virus Evolución), Jack Krauser. Y un enorme grupo de infectados con un virus llamado "Las plagas" cada integrante tiene su propio grupo de seguidores siendo el de Saddler el más peligroso.**

 **-El Albor Aogiri, liderado por El Rey de un Ojo. Sus miembros más destacados son; Tatara, Eto, Ayato Kirishima (conejo negro), Akusei Lucifer (Dragón Carmesí, este nombre también es usado en "The Crimson Dragón"), Noro, y otras organizaciones ghoul menos destacables.**

 **-La Orden (de Silent Hill), liderados por Dios (no es el de la biblia), sus miembros se componen de un grupo de religiosos de bajo y medio poder, entre ellos también hay una cantidad de monstros de alto peligro tales como; Valtiel, Pyramid Head (hay dos de estos), Floatstinger, Split head, Incubator, Incubus, Flesh Lip, Adstract Daddy, María, Splitworm, Missionary, Leonard Wolf, Memory of Alessa, The god, Conjurer, The One Truht, Walter Sullivan. Y otro enorme ejercito de monstruos de categoría baja hasta alta.**

 **-Umbrella, liderada por Albert Wesker, una corporación tanto del mundo humano como sobrenatural, esta organización es una de las partes más peligrosas de la Neo Brigada. Mayor mente crea peligros biológicos para usarlos como peones, tienen un enorme ejército de lo que se podría llamar monstruos, que elevan su poder a la cima comparándose con Qlippoth.**

 **-Maldad pura, liderados por Hades, sus miembros destacables son; Loki, Kokabiel, Ares (dios de la guerra olímpico), y un grupo de grandes guerreros que estaban en el inframundo. Siendo esta la facción más poderosa de la Neo Brigada.**

 **La Neo Brigada tiene 2 cabezas principales siendo estas Albert Wesker y Rizevim, pero estos son solo fachada la cabeza principal es el Dios de la muerte "Hades" que tiene que permanecer bajo las sombras para no llamar la atención de los olímpicos.**

 **Sus objetivos actuales son erradicar a las demás facciones, y llevarse el control tanto del cielo, la tierra, el infierno y los 9 reinos nórdicos.**

 **Y esa fue toda la información.**

 **Empecemos.**

 **Parte-1.**

 **Lugar desconocido.**

-Mi nombre es Rizevim Livan Lucifer- se presento el peliplata.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo el albino- y ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto mirando a todos lados de manera inocente como si fuera un niño.

- _Parece que aun siendo muy perspicaz tiene la mentalidad de un niño-_ fue lo que pensó para sí viendo al albino mientras sonreía con malicia- estamos en una isla llamada Ru.

-Ya veo- respondió Akusei viendo el lugar- y ¿qué haremos?- pregunto inocentemente causando que la sonrisa de Rizevim se agrandara.

- _[Compañero te recomiendo tener cuidado con tus palabras… Rizevim no es alguien con quien quieras jugar]- le hablaba Ddraig mentalmente._

 _-¿Ah?... ¿Ddraig eres tú?-_ le pregunto de forma inocente pero luego se dio cuenta de algo- _¿cómo sé quién eres?-_ pregunto estando confundido.

- _[Compañero ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?]-_ pregunto esperando una respuesta.

 _-Lo último que recuerdo-_ repitió las palabras del dragón- _recuerdo… que… estaba frente a un hombre de cabello blanco… y luego que el me atravesó la frente con su arma-_ respondió el haciendo el intento de recordar.

- _[Ya veo… ¿Qué mas recuerdas?]-_ cuestiono algo esperanzado.

 _-Que me dolió un montón-_ respondió con simpleza- _desde ahí no recuerdo más nada-_ término de decir.

 _-[Esto será un problema]- se dijo para sí mismo algo fastidiado._

-Bien, lo que haremos será sustraer el alma de Grender- fue lo que dijo Rizevim llamando la atención de Akusei- ven sígueme.

Rizevim comenzó a retirarse seguido de Akusei dejando a Kanou en el lugar.

 _-¿Que planea hacer Rizevim-sama?-_ se preguntaba a sí mismo- bueno, lo que haga será bueno- lo dijo de manera desinteresada.

 **Con Rizevim y Akusei (Issei).**

Los ya mencionados caminaban por los pasillos de una especie de castillo moderno.

 _-[Bien compañero, sufriste un daño severo en tu memoria… no sé si se pueda reparar]- dijo el Dragón._

 _-Ya veo… que importa no es como si fuera demasiado grave- respondió para luego ganar una actitud despreocupada, sacándole una gota en la nuca a Ddraig- Por cierto, ¿ya puedo usar la [Boosted Gear]?-_ pregunto curioso.

 _-[S-s-sí… l-la [Boosted Gear] ya asimilo nuestros cambios]-_ respondió el saliendo del shock.

 _-¡Qué bien!-_ lo dijo de forma energética y alegre como si fuera un niño al que dan un dulce.

 _-Aun no puedo creer lo despreocupado que eres Issei]-_ le dijo el Dragón confundiendo al joven.

 _-¿Issei?… ¿quién es?-_ pregunto confundido.

 _-[Eres tú]-_ le respondió el.

 _-NNN… no, mi nombre es Akusei Lucifer-_ le respondió el despreocupado.

- _[No, tu eres Issei Hyoudou o ahora, Issei Lucifer]- s_ iguió insistiendo.

- _Que no, mi nombre es Akusei Lucifer-_ le respondió este un poco más cansado.

- _[Ah… bien Akusei Lucifer, ¿Qué harás?]- suspiro_ para luego rendirse y preguntar.

 _-Lo que Rizevim-sama me ordene-_ le respondió el.

 _-[¿Ah?... ¿desde cuándo obedeces a Rizevim?]-_ le pregunto Ddraig confuso.

 _-Desde que me salvaron la vida-_ respondió él de forma normar.

- _[…]-_ Ddraig no dijo nada mas-[ _"esto será un gran problema… será mejor que lo ayude hasta que recupere sus recuerdos"]-_ lo pensaba para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto fuera de sus pensamientos Akusei Rizevim seguían caminado por los pasillos, luego de un rato caminando llegaron a un patio donde estaba parado un pelinegro de unos 21 con heterocroma siendo su ojo derecho dorado y el izquierdo negro.

-Oh, Crom Cruach, estabas aquí- dijo Rizevim llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-Rizevim-sama- saludo el pelinegro, para luego posar su vista en Akusei- veo que el portador de Ddraig ya despertó- menciono él con leve carisma- te apetece un duelo- le dijo en reto.

-Me encantaría- respondió Akusei de manera energética y alegre con su ahora habitual inocencia, pareciendo ingenuo.

-Viendo la situación actual- hablo Rizevim- Crom quiero ver que es lo que puede dar el portador de Ddraig, ahora que no tiene sus recuerdos ni todas sus habilidades- ordeno Rizevim- pero no quiero que te excedas- advirtió.

-Hai Rizevim-sama- acatando la orden de Rizevim el pelinegro camino hasta posicionarse en medio del campo- ¿empezamos?- la pregunta iba para Akusei, quien no espero medio segundo para comenzar a moverse, pero la mano de Rizevim lo detuvo.

-Akusei, no quiero que te contengas… pelea con todo lo que tienes desde el comienzo- ordeno Rizevim.

-Hai, Rizevim-sama- acatando la orden se posiciono enfrente del pelinegro.

-Bien, quiero ver que es lo que el portador de Ddraig tiene- dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a emanar una pequeña cantidad de su aura, siendo esta tan grande que cubre cada parte de la isla.

 _-Tiene un aura monstruosa-_ pensó para sí mismo Akusei- ¡ _eso lo hace más emocionante!-_ exclamo en su mente de forma alegre y emocionada.

 _-[Compañero debes tener cuidado Crom Cruach no es por nada el Dragón maligno mas fuerte]-_ advirtió Ddraig- _[pero me alegra de que comiences a pensar como un dragón]-_ termino de decir de forma orgullosa.

Akusei libero su kagune rinkaku listo para pelear, al mismo tiempo que su ojo izquierdo cambiaba al de un ghoul.

-Veo que pelearas con tus poderes de ghoul… interesante.

En un parpadeo Crom había desaparecido de donde se encontraba.

- _Es rápido- pensó Akusei._

¡Pum!

Akusei no se dio cuenta de cuando Crom le golpeo el estomago causando que este escupa saliva.

-Eres devil- le dijo Crom Cruach

-¡Eso no!- exclamo Akusei sujetando el puño de Crom con ambas manos.

-Eso no te servirá- le dijo, para retirar su brazo del estomago de Akusei… pero este no cedía, Crom miro su brazo, para ver que los 4 tentáculos de Akusei se encontraban sujetando su brazo.

-Te tengo- de la espalda de Akusei salieron sus 2 alas ukaku y comenzaron a dispararle cristales al pelinegro como si no hubiera un mañana, desenrollo sus rinkaku de brazo, para darle una patada con la suela de su zapato en la cara y ganar algo de distancia, todo sin dejar de arrojar cristales.

Rápidamente en el lugar donde estaba Crom comenzó a crearse lentamente una cortina de humo debido a la gran cantidad de cristales que Akusei le lanzaba, este último sin dejar de arrojar los cristales, comenzó a atacar usando sus rinkaku a la vez que arrojaba cristales.

Cuando Akusei por fin se detuvo lo único que estaba enfrente del era una enorme nube de polvo, el polvo se comenzó a retirar mostrando una silueta.

-Eso fue todo- hablo la silueta causando que Akusei sudara frio-…tengo que decir que esperaba más- la nube termino de desaparecer para mostrar al pelinegro sin un solo rasguño- pero no podía esperar demasiado de una larva- termino de decir para desaparecer.

¡Pum!

En una fracción de segundo, Crom Cruach le dio un golpe a Akusei en la mejilla mandándolo a estrellar e incrustar en uno de los pilares que había alrededor del patio.

CRICK…Pum.

Fue el sonido del cuerpo de Akusei al desprenderse del pilar y caer al suelo.

-Parece que se acabo…que decepción- fue lo que dijo Crom volteándose para retirarse.

-E-espera- lo detuvo la voz de Akusei, quien apenas se reincorporaba- aun no acabo- diciendo eso usa su mano derecha para limpiarse la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios.

-Déjalo así, estas acabado- le decía Crom.

-Mientras mi puño pueda formar un puño podre seguir peleando- diciendo eso alzo su puño izquierdo al frente- **[Boosted Gear].**

En la mano que Akusei alzo se materializo la [Boosted Gear] pero esta tenía unas especies de tatuajes negros parecidos a relámpagos que terminaban en las garras del guantelete que ahora eran de color negro como las uñas de Akusei, la otra diferencia que nadie noto eran los parpados que estaban en la palma de su mano, por un momento que nadie pudo notar esos parpados se abrieron revelando un ojo de color negro con una iris roja que tenia 8 rayos dorados (como los rayos en la rueda de una bicicleta pero solo 8 como un asterisco) eso ojo parpadeo una vez para luego cerrarse y desaparecer la línea que quedo en una llama diminuta, pareciendo que nunca estuvo ahí.

Los tatuajes que ahora tenía la [Boosted Gear] poco a poco fuero siendo consumidos por la gema, hasta que ya estos no estuvieron ahí. Causando que la [Boosted Gear] se fortaleciera.

-Ahora usaras la [Boosted Gear]- le dijo Crom.

 **\- [Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**

Dijo Akusei formando la armadura del Balance Breaker.

-[Compañero como ya no posees las piezas de peón ya no podrás usar la [Ilegal Mover Triaina] ni tampoco usar tu forma de [Cardenal Carmesí] sin contar que ya no puedes usar tu forma más fuerte siendo esta la [Diábolos Dragón God] pero tú Balance Breaker se fortaleció en gran medida]- explico el dragón hablando desde la gema.

-No importa con el Balance Breaker me basta- termino de decir Akusei, aunque no entendió casi nada de lo que Ddraig le dijo, pero supo que era importante.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Akusei desapareció de la vista.

¡PUM!

Apareciendo junto a Crom, ambos chocaron puños.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Cargando mas aumentos y sin despegar sus puños Akusei lanzo una patada con su pierna derecha, pero Crom la bloqueo colocando su rodilla.

Crom usa su brazo libre para lanzar un golpe.

¡Pum!

Pero este fue detenido por la mano de Akusei, ambos saltaron para tomar distancia.

Las partes de la armadura de Akusei que recibieron los impactos estaban agrietadas pero rápidamente se repararon.

Crom Cruach volvió a desaparecer, y en un milisegundo apareció delante de Akusei lanzándole un derechazo, este último solo pudo poner los brazos en X para cubrirse del golpe.

¡PUM!

La armadura de ambos brazos se rompió dejando ver grietas.

-¡!

Crom usando su otro brazo para abrir la defensa de Akusei, para lanzar fuego de su boca quemando la parte superior de la armadura de Akusei.

Cuando dejo de escupirle fuego, no perdió ni medio segundo cuando ya le había dado una patada mandándolo a unos 12 metros de altura en el aire.

-¡!

Akusei cuando comenzó a caer, Crom ya le había partido la columna de un rodillazo, siguiendo el ataque le propino un golpe en el estomago mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

¡PUM!... ¡PUM!

Y sin darle descanso después de que se estrellada e hiciera un cráter en el suelo, Cron levanto su pierna aun estando en el aire comenzando a caer a una gran velocidad.

¡PUUUMMM!

Cuando llego al suelo le dio una patada martillo causando un cráter de uno 20 metros a la redonda en el patio.

En medio de ese cráter se encontraba parado Crom Cruach con su pie sobre un Akusei muerto.

-Lo siento Rizevim-sama… lo mate- se disculpo.

-No te preocupes… no es como si se fuera a quedar muerto por siempre- le dijo Rizevim despreocupado- vez ya despertó.

Ante lo que dijo Rizevim, Crom volteo su mirada al cuerpo de Akusei, este se encontraba con su ojo derecho viéndolo mientras respiraba de forma calmada y con una sonrisa de éxtasis en su cara como si lo hubiera disfrutado.

-Eso me encanto- fue lo que dijo el albino mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero como estas vivo… yo mismo te acabo de matar- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro asombrado.

-Por eso mismo te agradezco- fue lo que dijo Akusei de forma grata, aumentando la confusión de Crom.

-Veras Crom- comenzó Rizevim- Akusei fue el único sobreviviente del virus Evolución- al haber dicho esas pocas palabras Crom ya había entendido- pero me acabo de dar cuenta que es un masoquista como Grender- termino de decir, Akusei ante eso no replico sabía que era verdad.

-A nuestro dios le encantara saber que tu pequeño proyecto está dando frutos- era una voz femenina.

Akusei volteo a ver a la dirección de donde venia la voz, encontrándose con una mujer rubia pálida de unos 35 a 50 años que venía acompañada por 4 figuras de al menos 2.30 a 2.50 de alto que estaban cubiertas de pies a cabeza por unas túnicas negras.

En eso arriba de ellos otra figura aterrizo y al igual que las otras también tenía una túnica que lo cubría de pies a cabeza pero la diferencia era que esta tenía 4 alas de polilla en su espalda.

-Claudia Wolf, cuánto tiempo- hablo Rizevim con una sonrisa.

-Rizevim-sama, 2 meses desde la última vez que vine- hablo la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Rizevim-sama yo me voy retirando- quien hablo fue el pelinegro.

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo Rizevim- y ¿qué te trae por aquí Claudia?- le pregunto a la mujer.

-Nada en particular- respondió ella, para voltear a ver a Akusei- veo que el joven ya despertó- lo dijo mientras sonreía con malicia- pero ahora que lo veo en acción veo que le falta entrenamiento y experiencia.

-De eso me encargare yo- hablo Rizevim.

-Y estoy de acuerdo con eso… te apetece beber algo- sugirió ella.

-Claro.

Diciendo eso ambos tomaron asiento mientras un sirviente del castillo les traía una tetera, Akusei se encontraba de pie junto a Rizevim y junto a él estaba uno de los gigantes que venían con Claudia.

Rizevim y Claudia comenzaron a hablar, mientras Akusei se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con un tic en la ceja debido a que el gigante que estaba junto a él no paraba de olerlo, cada vez acervaba mas su cabeza al cabello de Akusei, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo Akusei no aguanto más y en un rápido movimiento golpeo al gigante mandándolo al suelo del cráter.

-¡Que tanto me olías malnacido!- le grito Akusei con una vena palpitando en su frente.

Rizevim veía divertido la escena, Claudia solo tenía una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

-Pero que carácter- fue lo que dijo Claudia- hagamos algo- ante sus palabras Akusei voltio a mirarla- como te llevas tan bien con mi subordinado, te propongo que peles contra los 5 para que me entretengas- termino de decir ella.

-Hecho- respondió Akusei.

- _Así que era esto lo que quería… probar sus habilidades contra sus asquerosas criaturas… pero… ¿por qué motivo?-_ era lo que pensaba Rizevim mientras veía como Akusei se ponía enfrente de los 4 gigantes de Claudia.

-Solo para aclarar esta es una pelea donde solo los que sobrevivan podrán salir- Akusei ante esto sonrió por lo bajo.

-Sabes que esas cosas no podrán contra el- era lo que le decía Rizevim, ella solo asintió- ¿entonces por que ponerlos a pelear?

-Simples… no estoy probando a tu nieto… estoy probando a nuestros nuevos monstruos, después de todo estos son mejorados- explico ella- claro que si Floatstinger muere será una perdida que no podremos remplazar… pero baldra la pena ver como uno de nuestros mejores monstruos pelea contra su mejor monstruo.

- _Así que ese era su plan… entonces veamos que tan buenos hicieron a sus monstruos-_ fue lo que pensó Rizevim.

Mientras en el patio estaba Akusei con sus alas ukaku listas para pelear.

Los 4 gigantes usando uno de sus brazos se quitaron sus túnicas, revelando a 4 monstruos asquerosos con brazos tan grandes que los arrastraban por el suelo, no tenían dedos donde deberían estar sus manos había una especie de bolsas de carne que se veían muy pesadas, pero lo más destacable eran sus bocas, sus cabezas no tenían ojos ni nariz parecían más un saco de arena y sus bocas eran una asquerosidad enorme que se movía de forma errática.

(Busquen "Closer" de Silent Hill 3 para que tengan una imagen)

-Que asquerosidad- fue lo que dijo Akusei sacando su [Boosted Gear]- ahora con mayor razón tengo que acabar con ustedes.

Una de esas cosas comenzó a correr a una velocidad que no fuera posible con su Tamayo y peso.

-Los hicieron más rápidos- menciono Rizevim.

-Antes eran demasiado lentos- respondió ella.

Akusei comenzó a arrojarles cristales mientras cargaba aumentos.

Los cristales se incrustaban en el cuerpo del que corría, pero este no perdía velocidad, cuando acorto suficiente distancia lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho, Akusei salto a la derecha para evitar el golpe y tomar distancia.

¡Pum!

Donde el golpe impacto se creó una muesca del tamaño del puño.

Otra de esas cosas fue por la espalda de Akusei lanzando otro golpe, Akusei atajo el golpe con sus manos, pero debido a la presión del ataque sus pies se hundieron en el suelo.

 **\- [Balance Breaker]**

 **[Welsh dragon Scale Mail]**

La armadura del balance Breaker cubrió el cuerpo de Akusei.

Sujetando el brazo con más fuerza, lo jalo asía abajo estrellando al Closer contra el suelo, con el Closer ahora bajo el le dio otro golpe con su mano derecha para luego saltar para tomar distancia.

Otro Closer se acerco corriendo desde uno de sus costados lanzando un golpe, Akusei cristalizo sus alas y esquivo el golpe agachándose y moviéndose hacia adelante, el closet se encontraba encobado hacia adelante, Akusei aprovecho la posición y salto estado debajo del Closer cortándolo a la mitad con sus alas cristalizadas.

Estando ya a una buena altura desplego sus alas de dragón y su ukaku quedo como unas segundas alas, cristalizo sus ukaku y comenzó a arrojar una lluvia de cristales fulminando a los 3 Closer restantes, pero estos aun con los cristales atravesándolos seguían de pie.

Akusei comenzó a tomar aire llenando sus pulmones.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]…** **[Transfer]**

Transfiriendo los aumentos a sus pulmones, para luego lanzar una enorme llamarada de color azul oscuro y puntas rojas cubriendo todo el patio.

Cuando la llamarada seso lo único que quedaba era tierra quemada y en donde se encontraban los Closer ahora había cenizas.

-4 menos falta 1- dijo para luego voltear a ver al que todavía tenía su túnica que estaba volando enfrente del.

El último se quito la túnica revelando a una especie de polilla monstruosa gigante conocida como Floatstinger (también de Silent Hill).

La polilla se arrojo a una increíble velocidad contra Akusei, este se puso en guardia esperando el ataque, la polilla intento atravesarlo con un aguijón que tenía en su cola, pero Akusei lo esquivo y le propino (lo que se conoce como un derechazo de súper man xd) en la cabeza, sin dejar que se recupere comenzó a lanzarle cristales, pero la polilla los evadía mientras volaba.

 **[Boost x 5]** (Me da flojera escribir tantas veces esa palabra)

Akusei se arrojo contra la polilla usando sus propulsores para ganar velocidad, la polilla veía a la velocidad con la que venía escupió un gas de color morado, Akusei sin poder evitarlo coloco sus brazos en X esperando lo peor.

-Cof, cof…cof… v-veneno…- comenzó a toser- no me detendrás con eso.

 **[Boost x 8]**

La polilla no dejaba de escupir ese gas morado, el aire se comenzó a llenar de ese gas hasta que nada fue visible.

- _Ya veo… uso el gas para quitarme la vista y bloquear mi olfato… esto se complica-_ era lo que pensaba mientas veía a todas direcciones intentando ver a la polilla.

La polilla teniendo la ventaja de visibilidad mientras se guiaba por su oído podía escuchar el batir de las alas de Akusei.

Se lanzo a una gran velocidad, usando su aguijón atravesó la armadura del antebrazo causándole un corte a Akusei, continuando el ataque lo golpeo por la espalda y sin detenerse lo envistió dándole un golpe en el abdomen, tomando distancia de nueva cuenta comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad y de una rápida picadura rompió la armadura y atravesó su hombro izquierdo.

 **[Boost x 8]**

La polilla se arrojo contra Akusei.

CRICK TUSH.

La polilla atravesó el abdomen junto con la armadura, Akusei aprovecho la oportunidad y sujeto el aguijón usando su mano derecha mientras que alzo la izquierda, la polilla desesperada por soltarse mordió el hombro de Akusei, pero este sin inmutarse bajo su brazo izquierdo dándole un golpe al aguijón.

CRUCK

¡HIIIIHIIIIIIIIIIHHHH!

Fue el sonido del aguijón al romperse seguido del chillido de la polilla al perder su arma principal.

Ahora libre e enfurecido comenzó a volar de un lado a otro, dándole un golpe tras otro a Akusei.

 **[Boost x 10]**

-Ya me canse.

 **[Transfer]**

-¡Toma esto!- exclamo.

Akusei transfirió todos los aumentos que tenía hasta ahora a sus alas ukaku, de sus alas lanzo una tormenta de cristales a todas direcciones, los cristales volaban a una velocidad que superaban las balas de un rifle de francotirador, además de la velocidad la cantidad era monstruosa.

-[Compañero usa tus alas para despejar el humo]- aconsejo Ddraig.

Haciéndole caso al dragón Akusei comenzó a batir sus alas despejan el aire del humo, al terminar estaba el suelo quemado de antes, pero ahora se encontraban clavados cientos de cristales… y en cierta parte del suelo se encontraba la polilla empalada al suelo por 34 cristales pero aun con vida.

Akusei aterrizo junto a ella.

-Eres muy persistente ¿verdad?- lo dijo comenzando a alzar su pie- pero perdiste… ahora muere.

Akusei abajo su pie con fuerza destruyéndole la cabeza, terminando con su miserable vida de una vez.

- _Mejoro desde la pelea contra Crom Cruach-_ fue el pensamiento de Rizevim, para que se formara una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ahora me retiro… hasta la próxima Rizevim-sama- se despidió Claudia para comenzar a retirarse.

Rizevim solo la vio irse sin su escolta, pero no le prestó mucha importancia, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Akusei se coloco al lado de Rizevim.

-Es hora de que aprendas algo más que solo dar golpes- fue lo que dijo el sin voltearse a verlo- vamos.

Sin decir media palabra más comenzaron a caminar.

 **En otro lado.**

Se encontraba en una planicie plana y basta de césped.

-¿Que es lo que haremos aquí?- pregunto Akusei.

-Quiero que actives tu Balance Breaker- ordeno Rizevim.

-ok, [Boosted Gear] [Balance Breaker]

 **[Welsh Dragón Scale Mail]**

Akusei haciéndole caso a Rizevim materializo su armadura.

-Listo… ¿ahora qué?- cuestiono desde su armadura.

-Necesito que cargues 50 aumentos.

-Hai.

 **[Boost x 10] [Boost x 20] [Boost x 20]**

-Ahora transfiérelo a la gema de tu guantelete derecho- explico Rizevim.

- _[Ya veo lo que quiere hacer]-_ pensó Ddraig.

 **[Transfer]**

La gema del guantelete comenzó a brillar de un verde más oscuro que el esmerada de la mano izquierda.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJA.

Una risa desquiciada comenzó a salir de la gema.

-Cuanto tiempo… Grender- hablo Rizevim.

-Desde que la mocosa del pelo amarillo me sello en esta gema- hablo la voz de Grender desde la gema.

-Tranquilo no te quedaras demasiado tiempo ahí- le dijo Rizevim sacando una especie de cáliz con una gema roja incrustada.

El cáliz comenzó a brillar en dorado y la gema en rojo, de la gema salió una especie de rayo el rayo se detuvo comenzando a crear una especie de esfera de energía que se comenzó a agrandar, la enorme esfera comenzó a tomar la forma de una dragón de 2 piernas.

-Ahora quiero que crees una esfera de energía en tu mano derecha y la arrojes al cuerpo que estoy creando- ordeno Rizevim.

-Hai.

Akusei haciendo caso a Rizevim creó una esfera usando el poder de su mano derecha y luego la arrojo al cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Rugió el dragón demostrando el poderío que posee.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta- volteando a verlo, pero su mirada se afilo al ver a Akusei- ¡tú!- Grender alzo su brazo para acabar con Akusei.

Pero antes Rizevim lo detuvo.

-Alto Grender- Grender se detuvo ante la voz imponente de Rizevim- Akusei retírate.

-Hai Rizevim-sama- acatando la orden de Rizevim Akusei se retiro.

-Ahora explíqueme Rizevim-sama- ¿por qué el portador de Ddraig está aquí?

 **Parte-2**

Después de que la operación "supresión del búho" terminara, Kinari fue encarcelada en Cochlea como la prisionera #240. Su estado mental se había deteriorado gravemente; rasgaba repetidamente sus ojos hasta que sus heridas se infectaron, rechazaba comida, lloraba desconsolada por las noches y arañaba las puertas de tal manera que las uñas de sus dedos se desgarraban mientras gritaba que la tenían que dejar salir. Después sufrió de amnesia. El personal de de la prisión creía que iba a morir.

Viendo su deprimente estado el investigador Arima comenzó a traerle libros. Ella leyendo esos libros mejoro en gran medida su estado mental. Luego, Arima le dijo que necesitaría un nombre porque se había planeado designarla como investigadora como parte de un programa de rehabilitación, Arima le dijo que eligiera uno. Escogiendo sus 2 kanjis favoritos los cuales formaban el nombre "Haimi".

Un tiempo después Akira, visitando la tumba de su difunto padre para contarle que había sido promovido a Rango-1 y había sido asignada a supervisar la formación de un "junior" que se decía es una rareza entre los investigadores, en eso una alumna se le acerca y se presenta como Haimi Sasari investigadora de Rango-3.

 **Tiempo después.**

En la oficina principal del CCG en el distrito-1, Sasari Haimi es la mentora del escuadrón Quinx. Se encontraba angustiada por el hecho de que sus compañeros de equipo salieran a realizar una investigación sin ella.

Haimi y Mutsuki decidieron consultar al escuadrón Hirako, un grupo de investigadores de alto rango, sin conseguir nada.

Más tarde Sasari llego a la escena de la investigación, ordenando a Urie que no eliminara a Akashi Kobayashi; por la información útil que les podría brindar. También regaña a sus compañeros por tratar de eliminar ghouls innecesariamente. Sin embargo, Sasari fue criticada por Urie por seguir el caso de "Torso" ciegamente sin poner ningún esfuerzo en su trabajo.

Sasari después visita a Shiba en su oficina como la dieta de los Quinx podría afectar sus niveles de células RC.

Luego asistió a una reunión conformada por el escuadrón Mado, el escuadrón Hirako y el escuadrón Shimoguchi. En dicha reunión se le reconoció por ser una floja en la exterminación ghoul, Sasari comenzó a discutir con Shimoguchi. Sin embargo, fue forzada a colaborar con su escuadrón.

Después de terminar la reunión Sasari se encontró con un colega, Kuramoto Itou, quien le dio información sobre "serpiente".

Cuando llego a casa se entero de que Urie y Shirazu habían ido a una misión independiente. Ella intento enseñarles acerca de trabajo juntos, pero se fueron sin escuchar lo que tenía que decir, Haimi comenzó a tomarse mas enserio su trabajo y le pregunto a Mutsuki para acompañarlo en una misión para perseguir a torso.

Haimi y Mutsuki visitaron el nivel SS de Cochlea, donde consultaron a Donato Porpora para reunir información sobre torso. Les contó que los ghouls a menudo se mesclan con la sociedad para maniobrar la forma de caza, y que la mayoría de ellos tomaban el método de conducir taxis.

Sasari se dio cuenta que Urie había estado delante de la investigación todo el tiempo, pero Donato le pidió a Sasari que pagara una visita más, pues hay un caso especial que lo involucra.

Sasari recientemente había tenido pesadillas de una mujer joven tratando de convencerla de que es una inútil y que nunca superara su debilidad, pero no le hace caso.

Sasari comenzó a mostrar interés en el caso de torso, estudiando su posesividad patológica ya que tiene un anormal habito de cortar las piernas de sus víctimas que posteriormente adquirieron cicatrices de cirugías; lo que puede tener algún significado.

Antes de la fecha límite, Haimi y Mutsuki visitan algunas clínicas quirúrgicas dentro de la zona.

Durante la noche la identidad de torso fue revelada a lo que Sasari pidió una barricada d autos policiacos con el fin de detener el taxi que contenía a torso y Mutsuki, siendo perseguido por Urie y Shirazu.

Momentos más tarde, su escuadrón se enfrentó a una repentina aparición de serpiente.

Después de notar que Urie, Mutsuki y Shirazu se debilitaron por las habilidades de combate de serpiente, Haimi intervino repentinamente, usando su quinque-espada Yukimura para cortar la mitad de la cola bikaku de serpiente. Sin embargo, esto no afecto a serpiente, que en consecuencia, ridiculizo las habilidades de Haimi y sin esfuerzo alguno lo pateo.

Mientras pensaba en una estrategia de combate Sasari entro bruscamente a su subconsciente, en donde el mismo joven de sus pesadillas recurrentes, Kinari Ken, fue vista en la habitación de Jasón.

Trato de persuadir a Sasaki diciendo que los miembros de su escuadrón iban a morir si no tenía el coraje de ser fuerte por ellos, pidiéndole que lo aceptara. Sin embargo, Haimi la rechaza, decidiendo actual por su propia cuenta.

Haimi le pide a Mutsuki que llame a Akira Mado, mientras su kagune comienza a manifestarse, truena su dedo y genera su kakugan, preparándose para enfrentar a serpiente.

Haimi fue perforada en el torso por la cola bikaku de serpiente, y preocupados por la seguridad de Haimi, Mutsuki y Shirazu corren en su ayuda, pero ella les ordena quedarse atrás tan rápido como sanan sus heridas.

La pelea continua, cuando Sasari empieza a burlarse de serpiente amenazadoramente, Mutsuki es sorprendido por ese cambio repentino en su comportamiento. Serpiente, después de ser atravesado por todos los tentáculos por el kagune de Haimi, cae débil, y Haimi que eso fue una retribución.

Sasari en ese momento le quita la máscara revelando que es Nishiki Nishio, el cual señala abiertamente que donde quiera que vaya, o lo que quiera que haga en su vida ella nunca "tendría remedio".

En ese momento Nishiki llama a Haimi por el nombre "Kinari", y en una respuesta automática, Sasari distraída murmura "Nishio-sempai", quedándose confundida y perpleja como consecuencia. Nishiki escapa, y debido a la frustración, Haimi comienza a gritar mientras entra en un estado de inestabilidad tanto físico como mental.

Take Hirako suspense la investigación de serpiente, insinuando a su escuadrón un nuevo objetivo, que sería la misma Haimi Sasari.

Pero con lo que nadie nunca conto es que otro ghoul se uniera a la lucha creándose un combate de 1 vs 1 entre la descontrolada Haimi Sasari vs un ghoul de "clase SS" conocido como "fénix tuerto" debido a su máscara y sus respetivos kagunes.

El ghoul recién llegado portaba una máscara de color azul marino parecida a un fénix que cubría la mitad superior de su cara dejando expuesta su boca, la máscara tenía un solo agujero para el ojo derecho donde se podía ver su kakugan y estaba hecha de metal pintado de azul marino con bordados plateados y la parte donde debería ir el ojo izquierdo era de color negro, también se podía apreciar su cabello de color negro como el carbón con varios mechones rojos.

-Quería acabar con serpiente pero viendo a un grupo de investigadores en sus condiciones… es demasiado tentador- hablo fénix manifestando dos alas ukaku de color azul oscuro y 3 tentáculos rinkaku de color celeste parecidos a las colas de un fénix.

-Una quimera- hablo Urie viendo al ghoul.

-Huy pero que genio- hablo con sarcasmo fénix.

Sasari sin decir media palabra aprovecho la distracción del ghoul para lanzarse al ataque usando 2 de sus tentáculos, pero fénix reacciono a tiempo cristalizando sus alas para protegerse de ambos tentáculos, Sasari sus otros 2 tentáculos para atacar por debajo, pero fénix se protegió usando 2 de sus tentáculos.

-Se te acabaron los juguetes- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

Fénix usa su último rinkaku para atacar, dándole de lleno al abdomen, Sasari sonrió causándole un escalofrió a fénix.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- cuestiono este aun con su tentáculo atravesándole el abdomen.

En ese momento Sasari ataca usando sus dos ciempiés, fénix se logra proteger de uno pero el otro lo logra alcanzar aun que haya sido solo un poco, fénix para no recibir más daño salta hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

Fénix siente algo líquido en su ojo y no puede evitar colocar 2 de sus dedos para ver qué es lo que tiene… cuando ve la yema de sus dedos lo que ve es… ¿sangre? Pero lo que lo sorprende es que se trataba de su propia sangre.

-No veía mi propia sangre desde que tenía 15 años, eso me enfurece…pero… a la vez me sorprende y… ¡me emociona!- exclama con fuerza la última palabra.

¡Ban!... TUCKS.

Primero se escucho un disparo a distancia para luego ver como se perforaba el pecho de Sasari.

-Creo que nuestra lucha se verá pospuesta para después- dijo este refiriéndose a Sasari.

¡Ban!... TICK.

-¡A mí no me tocan con eso!- exclamo fénix al haberse protegido de un disparo usando sus alas.

En eso fénix vio como el escuadrón Hirako llegaba a la escena.

-Ths, no me lo pondrán fácil- fénix chasqueo la lengua al ver como lo rodeaban, pero no tardo en volver a su actitud relajada- en ese caso- toma algo de su bolsillo- ¡tengan esto!- exclamo lanzando una granada al aire, para luego dispararle cristales causando que esta explote inundando gran parte de la calle de humo.

Fénix usa el humo de la explosión para escapar.

La que había llegado a la escena no era otra que Akira con un rifle de francotirador que uso para dispararle a Haimi con una bala supresor de RC, Akira le dice a Sasari que descanse un momento. Akira después trata a Haimi, que interprete su situación actual.

Akira les explica más tarde a los Quinx que Haimi fue víctima de un trasplante kakuhou hecho por Akihiro Kanou, científico de Aogiri. A pesar de esto, el CCG la trata como una humana, pero esto cambiaria si pierde el control y, podría provocar su exterminio si no hubiera otra manera de lidiar con ella.

 **Con Akusei.**

Habían pasado ya año y medio y Akusei no había salido de la isla, la desesperación lo mataba, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo estar encerrado en los mismos muros tanto tiempo. Para matar el tiempo comenzó a leer libros tales como:

-Necromancia para principiantes.

-Necromancia avanzada.

-Necromancia para expertos.

-Estrategias avanzadas.

-El arte de la guerra.

-Llaves de sumisión.

-Magia de creación para principiantes.

-Magia de creación para veteranos.

-Magia de creación para expertos.

-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo avanzado.

-Trucos de ghouls.

Y otros de novelas como los que leía cuando era Issei. Unos de estos los leía solo porque no tenía nada que hacer otros como la necromancia le llamaron la atención.

Pero tampoco es como si no entrenada, Akusei lo que aprendía leyendo lo platicaba con ayuda de Ddraig, se le hacía raro no necesitaba leer las cosas 2 veces con solo ver las letras las aprendía. Un día le pregunto sobre eso a Rizevim y él le respondió entregándole un diario donde la portada decía "virus evolución", cuando termino de leerlo Rizevim le dijo que él fue el único sobreviviente, eso lo sorprendió.

Pero hoy estaba alto quería salir quería escapar quería largarse de una vez de ahí, y no podía esperar más.

Ya tomo la decisión hoy se iría de ahí, en eso se levanta de donde estaba sentado y a paso rápido salió de la habitación camino por los pasillos del castillo sin bajar la velocidad de su caminata.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- le hablo una voz que ya conocía y que era amigable.

-Me voy de esta isla- respondió el volteando a mirarla- Eto-chan.

Enfrente de él se encontraba una niña de baja estatura que tenía todo su cuerpo en vendado y por encima un vestido de color más oscuro que en rosado. Esa niña era conocida como Eto un ghoul de "clase S" o también conocida como "El búho de un ojo" de "clase SSS" Akusei la conoció ya hace un año. Cabe mencionar que con su actitud de niños se llevaron de maravilla. Y como cualquier niño jugaban juegos como las atrapadas, las escondidas, etc.

Pero él no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí hoy, por lo tanto la curiosidad le gano.

-Eto-chan… ¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunto de manera inocente.

-I-kun ¿no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?- esa era otra cosa que él no entendía, ¿Por qué ella lo llamaba de esa forma?... pero no es como si le importara.

-Una visita de Eto-chan, es más que bien recibida- lo dijo el lanzándose a abrazarla.

Entre ellos no eran raras esas muestras de cariño ambos eran unos niños (aun que no lo fueran) y se comportaban como tal, Akusei le tenía un enorme aprecio por la simple razón de que ella es su mejor amiga y la primera (además de la única) y le asía falta ella cuando no estaba, no era de extrañar siendo la única persona que le brinda ese tipo de cariño.

Ella por otro lado veía en él; el amigo que no tuvo de niña, el cariño que la reconfortaba, un refugio del trabajo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que te protegería sin importar las condiciones y él fue quien la salvo de Kishou Arima hace un año y nueve meses, aun que él no lo recordara.

Terminando en conmovedor abraso ella comenzó a hablar.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas de la isla?- pregunto ella.

-Es que estoy demasiado aburrido aquí, me arte de estar en los mismos muros encerrado- respondió el.

-Ya veo… ¿y a donde iras?- pregunto ella.

 _-¡Mierda! no lo había pensado…-_ eran sus pensamientos- no lo sé- le respondió con la mirada baja.

-Y que tal si…- con esa respuesta a ella se le prendió el foco.

 **1 hora después.**

-Bien, desde ahora estarás con Aogiri- era Eto la que hablaba- hable con Rizevim y está de acuerdo- termino de decir ella- _aun que solo acepto por que necesita ver lo que puedes hacer en el campo de batalla-_ termino pensando.

-¡Gracias! Eto-chan- agradeció Akusei abrazándola.

-Tú tranquilo que hoy empiezas- le dijo ella causándole confusión.

-¿Empiezo qué?- pregunto de forma inocente.

-I-kun… tú… ¿has matado alguna vez?-pregunto ella.

No es como si ella no supiera la respuesta, ella sabía que él había asesinado a cientos, pero no sabía lo que respondería desde que perdió la memoria no sabe si a matado, siquiera sabe si sabe pelear por que una vez lo vio pelear contra Euclid en un combate de practica donde el termino muriendo.

-Si es muy divertido escuchar los gritos de dolor que hacen cuando los empalo o ver sus caras de pánico cuando me trueno un dedo y les digo que cuenten una cuenta regresiva de 7 en 7 empezando desde el 1.000. Es demasiado divertido- lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica que le helo la sangre a todos los ghouls con la exención de Eto y Noro.

 _-Veo que aunque perdió la memoria le quedaron secuelas de cuando estuvo con Jasón y Naki-_ pensó para sí misma la pequeña momia- eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo… bien esta noche atacaremos la base del CCG del distrito-17… puedes ir a divertirte, nos veremos en este punto cuando nos encontremos- lo dijo mientras le daba una dirección a Akusei.

-¡Hai! Eto-sama- le dijo en broma al mismo tiempo que de su espalda salían 2 alas de dragón y emprendía el vuelo.

-¡Espera! I-kun- tarde Akusei ya estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar- le iba a decir que no fuera solo.

 **Con Akusei.**

-Ahora que lo pienso no le pregunte en donde era el distrito-17- se decía para sí mismo mientras volaba.

-[Idiota]- decía Ddraig.

-¡O! ¿Tú me podrías decir en donde queda?- pregunto un poco esperanzado.

-[No sé si lo notaste pero yo necesito no conozco los distritos de Tokio]-aclaro en dragón.

-No hay de otra... acabare con los investigadores que vea- en ese momento otra duda entre a su mente- Ddraig ¿tú sabes cómo luce un centro del CCG?- Ddraig soltó un suspiro ante esa pregunta.

-[Tú solo vuela, cuando veamos uno te digo]-le dijo el dragón.

-¡Gracias! Ddraig-chan- lo dijo emocionado.

-[¡No me digas así!]-se quejo Ddraig.

-¿Por qué Ddraig-chan?- cuestiono él.

-[¡Que no me digas así!]-exclamo el dragón.

-Ddraig-chan eres muy gritón- se quejo el albino sin dejar su tono juguetón.

-[¡MALDITA LARVA! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES DE ESA MALDITA MANERA!]-grito Ddraig ya bastante irritado.

-Lávate la boca con agua y con jabón Ddraig-chan, no querrás besar a tu madre con esa boca- bromeo el peliblanco.

-[¡MALDITO! Mejor cállate que ya vi una instalación del CCG]- termino Ddraig.

-Bien Ddraig-chan como tú quieras.

-[Maldita sabandija bastarda]-murmuraba esas y mil groserías mas.

 **En otro lado.**

-Que aburrido- se quejaba un joven de unos 19 a 20 años de cabello negro con flanjas rojas, media 1.60 de altura con ojos heterocromáticos el derecho dorado y el izquierdo azul, y una cicatriz de tajo en el ojo derecho.

Ese joven se llevo la mano derecha a donde tenía la cicatriz, luego de tocarla con la yema de sus dedos vio a estos, para luego cerrar su mano formando un puño.

-Te encontrare- lo dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba su puño- y te devolveré la cicatriz- abrió sus ojos de golpe demostrando un kakugan en el ojo derecho- he esperado mucho tiempo por un rival de este nivel- miro hacia el frente con determinación y ansioso de tener una pelea.

En el momento en el que se voltea para retirarse escucha el sonido de una alarma, dicho sonríe sin voltearse a mirar y del bolsillo de su chamarra saca una máscara de metal de color azul oscuro y bordes plateados parecida a un fénix.

-Creía que esta noche seria aburrida- lo dijo poniéndose la máscara- veo que me equivoque.

 **En otro lugar.**

En una de las oficinas del CCG en este momento se efectuaba una masacre el piso bañado de sangre de investigadores, otros investigadores empalados a las paredes por unos cristales de color carmesí.

En la puerta de la entrada se encontraba un sujeto con una atemorizante mascara de metal de color rojo con detalles dorados y una boca metálica con dientes puntiagudos de color plateados la máscara tapaba su ojo derecho dejando ver solo su ojo izquierdo donde estaba activado un kakugan, y la boca pareciera que se abriera junto con la boca del ghoul para que no solo lo dejara comer, si no, para que lo ayudara como una segunda fila de dientes, pero lo más aterrador la sonrisa espeluznante que pareciera que llegara de oreja a oreja, la máscara le cubría toda la cara dejando ver solo el cabello de color blanco.

 _-Aprender la magia de creación me salió demasiado útil-_ era el pensamiento de Akusei detrás de la máscara.

Este ghoul además de la máscara venia vestido con una gabardina con mangas hasta las muñecas de color blanco con varias manchas de sangre fresca perteneciente a los investigadores, la gabardina la llevaba abierta dejando ver debajo una camisa manga corta de color negro, unos guantes sin dedos de color negro y con metal en los nudillos, un pantalón jean negro con cinturón de cuero, botas de combate negras.

Los investigadores que estaban enfrente de esta amenaza demostraban coraje al no inmutarse ante esta amenaza, ellos estaban confiados un solo ghoul no era ningún problema para todo un edificio de investigadores y en este momento estaban más confiados teniendo al ex-investigador de rango especial llamado Fujishibe Iba.

Iba era un investigador de rango especial que fue él superior de Shinohara y Mado, sin embargo se retiro pero aun conserva su fuerza como investigador de clase especial aun teniendo 50.

-No creí que tendría que luchar en una visita- decía el investigador mientras otro le daba un quinque parecido a una lanza de las que usaban en las justas de caballos de color negra (OC)- pero creo que acabar con un último ghoul no importara- lo decía el investigador.

-Pronto llegara el escuadrón Kijima a darnos apoyo- hablo otro investigador.

-No importa- aun puedo ganarle a un ghoul.

Sin decir nada Akusei desplego su ukaku y lo cristalizo.

-Espero que me des una buena pelea… anciano- le reto Akusei.

-Lo mismo digo mocoso- se preparo el investigador.

-Le daré su última batalla- espeto Akusei.

-Espero que así sea- el investigador no entendió en otro sentido de esa frase.

Akusei comenzó lanzando cristales al investigador, el cual los evito girando su quinque, aun con sus alas cristalizadas Akusei corrió contra el investigador, este último imito la acción lanzándose al ataque.

El investigador intento penetrarle el cuerpo a Akusei pero este se movió a un lado evitándolo, aprovechando la posición Akusei alza su pierna derecha dándole una patada con la suela de su bota, causando que el investigador de unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Eres bueno- elogio el investigador- veamos qué tanto.

Lanza otra estocada con la punta de la lanza, Akusei lo bloquea con sus alas cristalizadas para luego arrojarle cristales a quema ropa, el investigador para poder esquivar los cristales tuvo que soltar su quinque y saltar a un lado.

Akusei toma el quinque en sus manos para usarlo contra el investigador, en eso 7 investigadores comienzan a dispárale, Akusei se protege usando sus alas para evitar las balas, Akusei contraataca lanzando una ola de cristales que empalan a numerosos investigadores.

Iba logro ponerse detrás de una columna para protegerse evitando el daño, Iba sale de detrás del pilar y toma la pistola de uno de los muertos comienza a correr en dirección a Akusei mientras dispara.

¡Ban! ¡Ban! ¡Ban!

Disparaba el investigador, Akusei esquivaba las balas moviéndose pocos centímetros de donde estas pasaban, cuando el investigador se acerco lo bastante, Akusei lanzo una estocada con la punta de su lanza, Iba la esquiva saltando hacia arriba, Akusei sonríe por debajo de la máscara, sus alas se cristalizan y comienzan a dispararle cristales a Iba.

TUSH

-Ah.

Fue el sonido de Iba al caer al suelo seguido de un quejido de dolor, se encontraba con el muslo izquierdo atravesado por un cristal al igual que su hombro derecho su torso y su codo derecho, quedando completamente inmovilizado.

-Se acabo anciano- le dijo Akusei mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a él aun con el quinque en mano- últimas palabras.

-M-muérete.

-Lo haría con gusto… pero ahora estoy muy ocupado… pero creo que tenemos uno minutos… juéguenos.

CRICK

Al haber dicho esas palabras se trono el dedo.

Puso el quinque a su lado y con su mano derecha la posiciono por debajo de las costillas del investigador… de un rápido movimiento hundió su mano en su costado sin romperle la piel.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

CRISHSS

En un solo le reventó 3 costillas dejándolas dentro del cuerpo, después usa la misma mano para apretar en donde las costillas se rompieron causándole dolor al investigador. Cuando termino de apretarlo, dirigió su atención al codo derecho en donde se encontraba incrustado un pequeño cristal, de un jalón saco el cristal dejando el hoyo, metió su dedo índice en la herirá y lo comenzó a torcer y girar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AAHHHHHHH!

El investigador solo podía gritar por el dolor, Akusei metió completo su dedo traspasando la herida al otro lado con su dedo. De un rápido jalón lo saca, luego abre la boca al mismo tiempo que se abre la de la máscara y prueba la sangre de su dedo de una manera creer enfrente del investigador que lo único que puede hacer el mirarlo con horror.

-La comida fresca siempre sabe mejor- con esas pocas palabras horrorizo al investigador.

De una manera rápida enterró sus dientes y los de la máscara en la mano del investigador, y con la mano metida en la boca la jala asía atrás arrancándola del resto del cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!

El investigador solo pudo gritar al sentir como esas dos hileras de dientes se incrustaban en su mano seguida de sentir como los huesos de su mano se pulverizaban para luego sentir como se desprenden las uniones y desgarran los ligamentos para luego sentir como su piel se rasga. Y todo para al final ver como un desgraciado se come tu mano.

-Sin duda cuando la comida está fresca es lo mejor- hablo Akusei después de tragarse la mano.

Akusei mordió el pecho de Iba arrancándole un pedazo para luego repetir el proceso con cuidado de no dañar órganos vitales para mantenerlo con vida mientras come. Después de varias mordidas los huesos se hicieron presentes y se podía ver el corazón que aun latía del investigador.

 **12 minutos después.**

Después de unos momentos Akusei ya había despejado el edificio dejando las paredes pintadas de rojo, charcos de sangre por todo el piso, una gran cantidad de cuerpos desmembrados, degollados, descuartizados y empalados, el único rasgo similar que tenían unos de otros era que a todos les faltaban partes, unos que tenían más de la mitad del cuerpo devorado hasta otros que solo les faltaba un brazo o una pierna, pero la escena más macabra fue lo que Akusei dejo en la entrada; la cabeza de Fujishibe Iba, a la cual le faltaba la mitad de rostro y la mandíbula dejándole la lengua guindando, estaba empalada desde donde debería estar pegada con el cuerpo hasta que salía por arriba, dejando una imagen dantesca en la casa del horror que ahora era, lo que antes fue una base del CCG.

Akusei se encontraba saliendo de donde había hecho la masacre anterior, su gabardina antes blanca ahora era de un vivo color rojo.

-Veo que me perdí la diversión- hablo una voz que Akusei no reconocía.

Delante de Akusei ahora se encontraba el ghoul conocido como fénix.

-…-Akusei no dijo nada y solo lo miro.

-Me parece un reto emocionante acabar con un ghoul que fue capaz de acabar con una sucursal del CCG el solo- volvió a hablar buscando ganar el interés de Akusei.

-…- Akusei seguía sin decir nada, pero ahora se comenzó a mover, caminando asía fénix con el quinque que robo en la espalda.

Fénix vio la reacción de Akusei y sonrió mientras sacaba su kagune preparado para pelear, Akusei cada vez estaba más cerca… pero fénix no se espero lo siguiente que paso, Akusei lo había ignorado, este hecho le causo rabia.

-¡!

Fénix lo ataco usando sus 3 tentáculos, pero Akusei los bloque con sus alas ukaku, fénix cristalizo sus alas y comenzó arrojarle cristales, Akusei empuño el quinque que robo y lo uso de la misma manera que el investigador lo uso para defenderse de los cristales. Ambos saltaron hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

-Je, así que si sabes pelear- comenzó fénix.

-Nunca dije que no sabía- hablo por primera vez Akusei- ¿eres tipo quimera?

-Y veo que sabes hablar… y si soy de tipo quimera- contesto este con cierto orgullo.

-De rinkaku y ukaku- menciono Akusei.

-Je, y tu eres un ghoul de tipo ukaku que usa un quinque… me parece extraño no haber escuchado nada de ti… dime ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto algo interesado.

-Mi nombre es Akusei Lucifer- respondió el inocentemente.

-Lucifer ¿eh?- repitió este con algo de duda- no he escuchado nada sobre un ghoul que se haga llamar asía.

-No me hago llamar así… ese es mi verdadero nombre… y soy nuevo, el quinque que estoy usando se lo acabo de quitar a un investigador- respondió Akusei.

-Ya veo- dijo fénix- y ¿a qué grupo estas afiliado?- cuestiono con interés.

-Creo que se llamaba ¿Aogiri?- dijo este con duda.

-Aogiri- repitió este de manera sombría- mi meta es… destruir a ¡Aogiri!-exclamo con ira mientras encendía su kagune- eso te hace mi enemigo.

-¿Enemigo?- cuestiono Akusei algo confundido- ¿qué tienes contra Aogiri?- cuestiono con Eto en su mente.

-Eso no te importa- a la mente de fénix se le llegaron las imágenes de 2 personas- y después de destruir a Aogiri acabare con el CCG- término de decir con ira.

-Pero ¿qué tienes contra Aogiri?- cuestiono de nueva cuenta.

-son asuntos personales- contesto él.

 _-Makoto-chan._

-No pude proteger a alguien muy querido para mí- comenzó fénix- y Aogiri y el CCG son los culpables de que ella ya no esté… por culpa de su maldita guerra La imagen de una joven de cabello gris se le vino a la mente.

 _-Shimura-san prométeme que protegerás a mi hija._

 _-Lo prometo._

Un fénix más joven se le vino a la mente mientras hablaba con un hombre de unos 35 a 40 de cabello canoso.

La imagen cambio a la de un joven llamado Makoto Shimura conocido como el ghoul fénix, que en una versión más junior de él junto a una peli negra un año menor de cara angelical. Ambos iban agarrados de la mano mientras comían helado.

Ahora la imagen cambia a una batalla que se libraba entre el CCG contra el búho de un ojo, Makoto sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba con el estomago atravesado.

La joven levanta su mano y la pone en la mejilla de Makoto, quien la sostuvo antes de que ella cerrada los ojos.

 _-Adiós- se despidió ella dedicándole una última sonrisa._

Fénix se encontraba con las manos apretadas al nivel que estas comenzaron a sangrar, sus ojos lo traicionaban y dejaban que una lágrima se asomara. Fénix cerro su ojo con fuerza… cuando los abrió tenía una mirada de determinación mesclara con ira.

… ella ya no está- cada palabra que decía la decía con dolor y ira- por eso… ¡los destruiré!- exclamo con fuerza y ira.

Fénix se lanzo al ataque usando sus alas ukaku lanzándole cristales, Akusei formo un escudo con sus alas cristalizadas, los cristales que chocaron con el escudo llevaban tal fuerza que agrietaron las alas cristalizadas.

Fénix acorto la distancia en un segundo para atacar con sus tentáculos rinkaku.

CRIS, CRIS, CRIS

Los tres tentáculos celestes perforaron las alas cristalizadas de Akusei y siguieron hasta clavarse en el hombro derecho, costado izquierdo y en la parte derecha de pecho.

-Ths

Akusei chasqueo la lengua al sentir el dolor.

Fénix saca los tres tentáculos del cuerpo de Akusei, las alas de Akusei vuelven a su forma normal, fénix viendo que este sigue aturdido por el ataque cristaliza sus alas y las envuelve alrededor de sus brazos, causando que estos parezcan cuchillas.

Fénix usa las cuchillas y le corta los brazos a Akusei y haciendo un movimiento circular traspasa ambos pectorales de Akusei, aun traspasando el corazón y los pulmones este levanta el cuerpo de Akusei y usa sus tres colas rinkaku para hacerle múltiples perforaciones dejándolo como un queso por la cantidad de perforaciones.

De un jalón saca ambas cuchillas de cuerpo sin vida de Akusei, causando que este caiga al suelo, las alas vuelven a la normalidad, y fénix desaparece su kagune collendo al suelo sentado mientras jadea.

-Ah…ah…ah…no eras tan malo- dice mientras ve el cuerpo sin vida de Akusei que se encontraba junto al quinque- necesito comer- diciendo eso se levanta listo para irse cuando…

-Ah…ah…me encanto- fénix voltea a ver a Akusei solo para ver el éxtasis en el que se encuentra, sus herirás se cerraban a una velocidad impresionante, sus brazos ya se habían regenerado hasta los codos- ¿tienes más?- pregunto extasiado mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡!

Fénix no lo pensó 2 veces cuando re materializo sus kagunes, cristalizo sus alas y arrojándole cristales lo dejo como un alfiletero mandándolo al suelo sin vida.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- se pregunto así mismo algo nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡!

Dándose media vuelta con sus alas cristalizadas partió a Akusei por la mitad matándolo de nueva cuenta.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Cómo se pudo volver a parar?- se cuestionaba incrédulo.

-Simple no soy fácil de matar.

Fénix voltea a ver a Akusei ahora que estaba de nueva cuenta de pie pero ahora con todas sus heridas curadas.

-Sería demasiado peligroso si me vuelves a matar mis células RC ya no están tan altas- menciono- y yo también tengo a alguien importante a quien proteger- la imagen de Eto cruzo su mente- y no me puedo dar el gusto de fallarle.

Habiendo dicho esas palabras materializo su ukaku.

-Ya veo… entonces protégela- aconsejo.

-Lo hare… pero para eso tengo que vencerte aquí.

-Puedes intentarlo- dijo este en reto.

Fénix materializo sus kagunes de nueva cuenta.

Akusei lanza una ráfaga de cristales, pero fénix se protege con sus alas, usando sus tentáculos para intentar atravesarlo, pero los evade con mayor maestría que antes.

 _-¿Se estaría conteniendo todo este tiempo?_ \- se preguntaba fénix al ver la habilidad con la que Akusei evadía sus ataques.

Fénix lanzo una combinación de cristales y usando sus tentáculos, pero Akusei lo evadía y estos solo rasgaban lo que quedaba de su ropa, Akusei corrió para acortar la distancia. Fénix lo ataco con sus rinkaku pero Akusei se barrio pasando por debajo de estos a la vez que tomaba el quinque, fénix abrió sus tentáculos para tener un mejor blanco, cuando lo tuvo lanzo ráfagas de cristales contra Akusei que se seguía barriendo, este evito los cristales girando el quinque, cuando la distancia se acorto lo suficiente Akusei lanzo una estocada con el quinque, pero fénix unió la tres puntas de sus tentáculos para evitar el ataque, y envolviendo sus alas en sus brazos ataco con las cuchillas, pero Akusei las bloque usando sus alas quedando ambos atrapados.

-Esto se puede considerar un empate- hablo fénix viendo su situación.

-Pero tú no eres el único ghoul de clase quimera que hay- de la espalda de Akusei se manifestó su rinkaku.

-¡!

Fénix intento soltarse del agarre de Akusei pero este no lo dejaba, Akusei uso sus 4 tentáculos para perforar los costados y los hombros de fénix luego los saco y espero que sus heridas se cerraran para volverlo a perforar, repitieron esta acción 4 hasta que la regeneración de fénix ya era muy lenta. De un movimiento lo soltó al hacerlo el callo inmóvil al suelo.

-P-perdí-lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si- espeto Akusei desvaneciendo sus kagunes- no tiene caso el ser de tipo quimera si tu enemigo lo salve… es mejor revelarlo cuando tu enemigo ya no lo espera y puedas atacarlo sin qué este pueda defenderse- aconsejo Akusei.

-Y-ya veo...-acepto su error- ¿me mataras?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-…-Akusei lo pensó por un momento- no… quisiera medir fuerzas contigo en el futuro- eso calmo un poco a fénix- pero no saldrás ileso… quiero jugar un poco.

CRICK

Akusei se trono el dedo en eso fénix comenzó a sudar frio.

-Pero antes quiero saber tu nombre.

-Fénix.

-Ese no… tu verdadero nombre- explico Akusei.

-…-fénix lo pensó un momento- Makoto Shimura.

-bien Makoto-kun te daré un consejo… cuando tienes dos enemigos que te superan en cantidad y en fuerza, lo mejor es unirte a uno de ellos y lo ayudas para acabar con el otro, cuando su enemigo en común está muerta tu actual equipo está débil y tú lo conoces, ese es el momento que tienes que usar para acabar con el… de otro modo se te hará imposible conseguir tu meta. Hazle caso al dicho "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"- Makoto lo entendió de inmediato.

-Gracias.

-No deberías igual voy a jugar contigo- ante esas palabras Makoto tembló.

CLICK

Akusei se trono el dedo media para comenzar la tortura, pero antes de que siquiera le pusiera un dedo encima tuvo que esquivar una ráfaga de cristales.

-Dos ghouls muy peligrosos se han presentado- dijo un investigador con sombrero y un monóculo que tenía un quinque con forma de cierra eléctrica- uno es el Fénix y el otro… ¿Quién eres?-pregunto a Akusei.

-…-este por su parte no respondió, no tendría por qué hacerlo ¿verdad?, de todas maneras que debería decir.

-¿Eres callado?- volvió a preguntar el investigador.

-No creo que vaya a responder sus preguntas Kijima-dono- ahora quien hablaba era un investigador más joven de pelo negro con un quinque de tipo ukaku que fue quien lanzo los cristales.

(N/A: no conozco a los miembros del escuadrón Kijima, pero, en este fic, el escuadrón tendrá 5 miembros de primera clase más Kijima de clase especial asociado, los otros 5 son personajes OC.

P.D: cuando ponga un personaje, arma, Sacre Gear, etc. Inventado pondré un OC tras paréntesis (OC) sin más que decir continuemos)

-Las responderá solo tengo que preguntar lo suficiente Mike-san- le respondió Kijima al pelinegro- bien, te preguntare una vez más… ¿Quién eres?- volvió a interrogar.

-Eres molesto- fue lo que dijo Akusei desplegando sus alas ukaku.

-Veo que si hablas… bien, una vez más… ¿Quién eres?- cuestiono por tercera vez el investigador.

Akusei no sabía cómo responder, sabia por parte de Eto que no le podía dar su nombre, pero sí de todas formas serian su alimento no abría ningún problema ¿o sí?, teniendo estas dudas en mente decidió responder con lo siguiente.

-Dime como se te haga más fácil- le respondió con tono calmado.

-Bien "futuro cadáver"… ¡!- en ese momento se dio cuenta de la casa del horror que tenía el "futuro cadáver", como él lo llamo, detrás, lo que antes era una instalación del CCG en su esplendor, ahora era algo parecido a un matadero humano.

El resto del escuadrón vio la sorpresa en la cara de su líder, y no pudieron evitar mirar a donde él lo hacía… las expresiones fueron variadas.

Un hombre en sus 30 de cabeza rapada y estatura de 1.73, armado con un quinque koukaku en forma de masa, tenía una expresión de asco por semejante escena.

Otro rubio de 27 de fracciones europeas y figura delgada, armado con un quinque ukaku parecido a un látigo de color azul, tenía una expresión de miedo pero la disimulaba.

El pelinegro armado con un quinque ukaku, era de estatura promedio y de unos 25 años, estaba aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Otros dos eran de 1.65 gemelos con la única diferencia de que uno vestía de negro y otro de gris, con el pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo corta, tenían una edad de 22 cada uno, el de negro tenía dos quinque en forma de espadas livianas pero filosas, mientras el de gris tenía 2 pistolas cromadas de 9 mm, ambos gemelos se mantenían en posición de defensa y listos para atacar, pero eso no quitaba su expresión de pavor. Sin embargo no perdían de vista su blanco.

Fénix aprovecho el momento para que su regeneración terminara de curar sus heridas y ponerse de pie en posición de combate junto a Akusei.

-¿Aun tenias fuerzas para ponerte de pie?- le pregunto el albino.

-S-solo tenía que regenerarme- decía fénix desplegando sus kagunes- ¿sabes algo?, decidí hacerle caso a tus consejos.

-¡!

Diciendo esas palabras cristalizo sus alas y le corto un brazo a Akusei, los investigadores veían esto con cara de WTF.

Akusei saliendo de su sorpresa tenía una sonrisa de bajo de su máscara, la razón, uno; porque es un masoquista, dos; le enseño algo a alguien.

Akusei salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia mientras arrojaba cristales a fénix, este último por su parte se protegía con sus alas cristalizadas.

-¡!

El investigador Kijima salió de su sorpresa lanzándose contra Akusei armado con su quinque-cierra, Akusei viendo esto uso su brazo cristaliza sus alas y las posiciona por encima del causando un choque entre la cierra y las alas.

-¡Satomi, Katomi!- exclamo Kijima.

Para que los gemelos se lanzaran al ataque, Kijima salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, mientras Akusei lanzaba ráfagas de cristales al gemelo de negro que se protegía con sus espadas, pero, aun se llevaba varios cortes.

¡BAN! ¡BAN!

De repente siente como le daban 2 disparos, voltea a su izquierda para ver al gemelo de gris que le había disparado, en el costado del abdomen y el hombro izquierdos, arrojo cristales contra el gemelo de gris, pero fénix lo protegió usando sus alas.

El gemelo de negro uso ambas espadas para hacerle 2 cortes al costado izquierdo de Akusei, del que salieron 2 geiseres desangre.

-GAHG

Akusei escupía su sangre, pero los investigadores sin perder el tiempo siguieron atacando.

El de cabeza rapada subió su masa, de la cual salieron picos puntiagudos, para darle un poderoso golpe, pero este alzo el quinque que había robado con su único brazo y lo apretó con más fuerza, al hacer esto el quinque se abrió como un paraguas formando un escudo que lo protegió del golpe.

 _-Veo que algunas de estas cosas tienen varios modos de combate y defensa-_ pensaba para sí mismo el albino.

 _-[Compañero ten cuidado]-_ le decía Ddraig.

-¡!

Un pelinegro uso el quinque de tipo ukaku, para lanzar una gran ráfaga de cristales, Akusei se protegió usando el modo defensivo del quinque.

¡BANx16!

-¡!

Akusei recibió un disparo en la espalda y se cubrió de los demás usando sus alas cristalizadas.

-Molestos- decía Akusei que acababa de recuperar su brazo faltante- muy molesto.

 **[Boost x 5]**

 _-La [Boosted Gear]-_ pensaron los investigadores al ver el guantelete en la mano izquierda del albino.

(N/A: En este fic los investigadores del CCG son uno de los pocos que conocen el mundo sobrenatural)

 **[Boost x 10]**

 _-Cómo es posible que allá roto el límite de tiempo-_ se preguntaba mentalmente Kijima.

 **[Transfer]**

Las alas ukaku de Akusei comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad en ese rojo sangre que las caracteriza.

-Mueran- dijo Akusei lanzando una ola de cristales.

-¡CUBRANSE!- grito Kijima para ponerse detrás de la fuente que adornaba la estrada del edificio.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder los demás investigadores se protegieron como pudieron.

Los cristales destrozaban todo con lo que impactaban, los gemelos antes de ser alcanzados por los cristales fueron envueltos por las alas cristalizadas de fénix, el rapado no tuvo la misma suerte y fue empalado contra el suelo por cristales segando su vida, el rubio se enrojo en su látigo, pero este perdió varias partes debido a los poderosos y seguidos impactos, causando que el investigador perdiera un brazo, el investigador pelinegro se cubrió detrás de la misma fuente que su líder.

Cuando el ataque de Akusei termino; los gemelos tenían leves cortes, pero nada grave, fénix tenía un cristal atravesando su hombro derecho, la fuente quedo reducida a escombros, Kijima tenía un corte en el costado, el pelinegro tenía un cristal atravesando desde lo que quedaba de la fuente, su nuca, y salía por su ojo derecho, matándolo, el rubio perdió su quinque y su brazo derecho y tenía un cristal atravesando su muslo izquierdo.

-Acabo con todo… que ataque más devastador- decía Kijima mientras veía los resultados del ataque.

-Siguen vivos- dijo Akusei un poco fastidiado viendo a los investigadores- bueno, apenas.

-Monstruo, e-es un maldito monstruo- decía el rubio que cayó de rodillas debido a su herida.

-¿?

Akusei puso una expresión de confusión mientras caminaba a paso lento a donde se encontraba el rubio.

¡BAN x 4!

Pero antes de antes de acercarse más, unas balas lo detuvieron.

-¡Aléjate de él!- exclamaron ambos gemelos posicionándose enfrente del rubio.

-¿En serio creen poder detenerme?- cuestiono reiniciando su caminata a paso calmado.

¡BAN x 40!

Las balas impactaban en el cuerpo de Akusei pero este no se inmutaba, las balas comenzaron a traspasar su cuerpo pero este no mostraba ni siquiera dolor, de hecho sonreía debajo de su máscara.

¡TIC!

Para mayor desgracia de los investigadores, ese sonido indicaba que acabaron las balas.

-Tienes 20 balas por cada pistola y aun no me has matado- fue lo que le dijo Akusei mientras su cuerpo regenera sus heridas.

-M-Muérete.

-Mi turno.

Diciendo estas palabras Akusei cristalizo sus alas, pero antes de atacar tuvo que esquivar varias ráfagas de cristales de parte de fénix.

Kijima aprovecho el momento para atacar sin que Akusei se diera cuenta, de un corte con la moto-sierra parteo a la mitad el cuerpo de Akusei, el cual cayó al suelo inmóvil.

-Se acabo- sentencio Kijima.

Kijima comenzó a caminar en dirección a los gemelos, pero fénix tenía una expresión de estar esperando algo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡!

Al escuchar esas palabras Kijima volteo rápidamente, solo para ver como las muerte le sonreía (nótese que la mascar de Akusei tiene una dentadura de metal que se mueve según su expresión) pero antes de que Akusei lo atravesara con el quinque, fénix se interpuso siendo atravesado él.

-¡!

Las alas de fénix se cristalizaron y arrojaron ráfagas de cristales que se clavaban en el cuerpo de Akusei, este recibió de lleno el ataque, y de un jalón saco el quinque del estomago de fénix, quien cayó al suelo desapareciendo sus kagunes.

 _-[Compañero ya no te quedan muchas células R.C, sería peligroso si te hacen más daño]_ \- advertía Ddraig.

 _-Lo sé, pero matare a uno más._

 **-[Boost x 10]**

Usando esos aumentos, Akusei desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¡UHG!

Escuchando ese sonido todos voltearon a ver en la dirección de donde vino… encontrándose con un Akusei que sostenía por la boca al rubio que pataleaba en un inútil intento de liberarse.

-Ustedes no morirán esta noche… y tú- apuntando con su dedo a fénix- si sobrevives, hazte más fuerte, quisiera pelear contigo más adelante.

Akusei en ese momento saca a relucir 4 pares de alas de demonio de color negro como el averno, y sale volando llevándose consigo al rubio que le serviría para recuperar células R.C.

-Un demonio de 4 pares de alas, además de poseer la [Boosted Gear] y ser un ghoul artificiar- decía Kijima viendo la dirección por donde se fue Akusei- pero qué clase de monstruo obtuvo Aogiri- decía mientras sudaba frio.

-Perdimos a 3 de nuestros compañeros- le decía el gemelo de negro.

-¿Donde está el ghoul que nos ayudo?- pregunto Kijima.

-Perdió la conciencia después de que ese demonio se fuera- le respondió el gemelo de negro, mientras miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca como su hermano le picaba la mejilla con una varita al inconsciente fénix- ¿qué haremos con él?- cuestiono.

-Si Aogiri comenzó a reclutar monstruos como el que acabamos de enfrentar, seria hora de comenzar a reclutar monstruos nosotros también- decía mirando a fénix- y nos salvo la vida… además no nos vendría mal empezar con un ghoul de tipo quimera- al decir esto le vino una sonrisa al rostro.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me tarde bastante en actualizar, pero, he tenido una suelte de cucaracha en salón de baile:**

 **Primero; Tu ve que reparar 4 materias en el liceo, o no me dejaba venir a la casa de mi tío donde está la computadora.**

 **Segundo; Se quemo mi televisión por que le cayó agua de lluvia (esto no viene al caso).**

 **Tercero; Duplicaron el precio de una hora en el internet y todavía no comienzo a trabajar.**

 **Cuarto (y lo que más me dolió); Hubo un corto circuito en mi casa mientras mi celular se cargaba y se quemo (Esto si viene al caso, porque lo usaba para investigar cuando no sabía algo de lo que escribía) y ahora tengo que trabajar para repararlo T-T.**

 **Bueno aquí les dejo una duda que me atormenta y no sé qué hacer; ¿quieren que este fic sea en una o dos partes?**

 **Y si los reviews llegan a 18 y los favs a 28 les dejo una lista de los posibles animes, juegos, mangas, etc. Que se unirán más adelante.**

 **Por cierto no nombre a 3 de los miembros del escuadrón Kijima por que estos morirían, y para los dueños de esos personajes que he repartido les digo; estos personajes corren el mismo riesgo de morir que todos los demás, y ustedes deciden si quisieran adelantar su muerte.**

 **Se me olvidaba, ¿quieren que haiga fem Valí?**

 **Y una última cosa; cuando suba el capitulo 6 puede que suba también la reescritura del 1 y 2.**

 **Bueno sin más me despido, Felices vacaciones.**


	6. Importante

**Bueno no, no es capitulo nuevo, es un anuncio importante que tengo que dar.**

 **Me puse a leer la historia y pensé "puedo hacerlo mejor que eso" entonces en este anuncio les digo que reescribiré la historia como una nueva con el nombre Multiverso V-2 (versión-2 PX) y a este le cambiare el nombre a Multiverso Original.**

 **Depende de cómo sea recibida la nueva versión, si les gusta más que esta o si prefieren que siga esta versión, pero los invito a leerla.**

 **Como mi opinión personar; la nueva versión me ha gustado más que la original.**

 **Pero ojo; cosas que serian importantes en esta versión serán importantes en la futura.**

 **¿Cómo qué? Ejemplo:**

 **El origen de Issei.**

 **El virus evolución.**

 **Sera un multi-crossover que fácilmente puede ser considerado el crossover supremo.**

 **Intentare hacer más detallada las relaciones entre personajes.**

 **Sera más original y no un simple cliché como el comienzo de esta.**

 **Y si les gusta más la segunda versión esta será eliminada, y la otra se quedara.**

 **Mis razones para reescribirla son las siguientes:**

 **Esta fue poco original al comienzo, y sin un buen comienzo muchos lectores no se motivarían a leer más del primer capítulo.**

 **Tuve varios errores que no puedo corregir.**

 **Con esta historia parezco un escritor de Wappat (o como se escriba)**

 **Otra cosa; los personajes que repartí en esta. También estarán en la otra, pero a su debido tiempo.**

 **La historia la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

 **Bueno creo que eso sería todo. Sin más que decir me despido humildemente.**


End file.
